Pétale de rose
by Kirallight
Summary: Un étrange présent devant sa porte, un matin, permettra à Lightning de réaliser pleinement ce qui la fait avancer avec confiance, ce qui fait battre son cœur avec passion, ce qui fait que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, aussi incertaine qu'elle soit.
1. Partie 1

Une agréable odeur de café fraîchement moulu chatouilla les narines de Lightning. Elle laissa ses paupières closes, préférant se focaliser sur son odorat et ainsi savourer davantage cette délicieuse senteur du petit matin. Elle s'étira longuement, repoussant légèrement la couverture avec ses pieds et accompagna le mouvement d'un gémissement satisfait. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux mais dût rabattre ses paupières immédiatement, agressée par la lumière du jour. La moue qu'elle fit alors suivit d'un grognement exprimèrent parfaitement à quel point ce fichu soleil la dérangeait. Elle finit tout de même par se redresser, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, et l'odeur disparut brusquement. Elle interrompit tout mouvement et huma l'air plusieurs fois, presque à la manière d'un félin prudent, ou d'un félin en chasse. _Presque comme…_ fut la pensée qui lui traversa brièvement l'esprit alors qu'une image l'accompagnait, montrant une certaine pulsienne en territoire sauvage, guettant le moindre danger et humant l'air à la recherche d'une odeur familière. Mais Light se ravisa et dut se rendre à l'évidence. L'odeur de café n'existait pas. Aucun petit déjeuner préparé avec affection ne l'attendait en bas. A vrai dire, c'était la quatrième fois en une semaine et demie à peine qu'elle avait cette illusion au réveil. Chaque fois elle mettait plusieurs secondes, le temps qu'elle émerge de ses songes, à se rendre compte qu'elle était toute seule. Serah ne vivait plus ici, et ce depuis une semaine et demie à peine. Elle avait emménagé avec Snow. Lightning avait beau afficher bonne mine et infime sourire devant ses pairs, elle se sentait terriblement seule. Evidemment, elle refusait de se l'avouer.

Chacun semblait avoir trouvé son chemin. Sazh défendait au quotidien son titre de meilleur papa, Hope rattrapait le temps perdu avec son propre père, Vanille et Fang, qui s'étaient établies avec un camp de chasseur, à l'extérieur de la ville, mettaient leurs talents et leurs connaissances de Gran Pulse au service de tous, et enfin Serah avait pris son envol, aux côtés de son fidèle héros. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, l'ancienne l'Cie, l'ancien soldat qui repoussait sans cesse ses limites et celle de son entourage, l'ancienne femme stricte et froide. Qui était-elle à présent ? Elle n'était plus si sûre de le savoir. Un peu de Claire se baladait par-là et tantôt Lightning reprenait ses droits. Elle n'avait pas voulu lâcher ses repères et se chargeait toujours de la sécurité de la ville. Elle n'avait donc guère changé de quotidien finalement. En somme c'était comme un dernier rempart entre l'avant et l'après "chute" de Cocoon, un moyen de s'accrocher à sa routine pour ne pas se perdre dans les évènements passés. Plusieurs fois on l'avait encouragé à changer de voie. La première avait été Fang « Allez Light, viens faire de l'exploration avec moi ! Ça te changera. On va s'amuser comme des folles nan ? » Serah habitait encore avec elle à ce moment-là, et l'idée de passer toutes ses journées loin de sa sœur ne l'avait pas tenté, non. Puis cela avait été Sazh qui, avec cette inquiétude paternelle, s'était proposé « Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas passer quelques jours avec nous ? Faut dire que ça manque de compagnie féminine par ici ! » Mais encore une fois elle avait décliné, devinant déjà son malaise au sein de la petite famille Katzroy. Ensuite était venu le tour de Snow, qui l'avait informé que son amie Lebreau cherchait une serveuse, et que ça lui ferait voir d'autres couleurs. Pour toute réponse elle lui avait rabattu son vulgaire bonnet sur le visage et lui avait dit qu'il devait s'estimer heureux de si peu. Serveuse, non mais quelle idée… Hope aussi, plein de gentillesse, lui avait demandé de venir lui rendre visite à Palampolum. Elle avait refusé, jugeant qu'elle ne devait pas s'immiscer entre le jeune garçon et son père. Même Vanille, après le départ de sa sœur, lui avait proposé de venir habiter avec elle et Fang. Mais Light avait dit non, parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas déranger, et aussi parce que sa stupide fierté avait pris cette offre comme une réponse à un appel à l'aide qu'elle ne jugeait pas avoir lancé. Elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule, et elle allait le prouver. Ce n'était pas parce que Serah était partie vivre ailleurs que son monde s'effondrait. C'était sur cette idée et avec détermination qu'elle avait attrapé son jus de fruits et s'était servi un verre. Elle le but d'une traite. Oui, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on soit aux petits soins avec elle, elle était une grande fille et elle était capable de vivre seule. Elle se resservit un verre, qu'elle dégusta plus lentement. _Bon._ Elle avait sa journée de libre, alors qu'allait-elle pouvoir bien en faire ? Faire un tour de ronde fut la première idée qui lui vint, mais elle la chassa d'un léger mouvement de tête et d'un sourire. _Il faut que je profite, c'est ce qu'ils me diraient tous. Alors profitons_. Mais comment ? Là était le problème, et elle manquait d'idée. Elle finit son verre, avala une barre céréalière et opta pour une promenade. Elle monta les escaliers et s'habilla suivant cette optique. Les conditions climatiques s'annonçaient favorables, elle s'était donc vêtue d'un simple mini-short en jean, d'un chemisier crème en lin et d'une veste, en jean également, pour toute couverture. Elle était chaussée de ses habituelles bottes. Elle emporta quelques affaires dans son sac, hésita quant à son arme et se ravisa finalement avec un sourire en se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Elle ne blâmait pas sa prudence, mais réalisait qu'elle était parfois inutile.

La journée se présumait ordinaire, le travail en moins. Faux. Une toute petite chose la bouleversa complètement, insignifiante pour la plupart, mais pas pour elle, et qui lui était de plus particulièrement destinée.

Lightning se stoppa sur le pas de la porte, encore grande ouverte, la main toujours sur la poignée. Sur le seuil, à ses pieds, avait été déposée une rose. La jeune femme resta immobile quelques instants, bloquée sur ce fait même. Elle l'enjamba ensuite et fouilla du regard les alentours à la recherche de l'auteur qui, elle le savait très bien, était parti depuis longtemps. C'était juste un réflexe. Elle se posta à nouveau devant et plusieurs émotions diverses l'envahirent. Passé la surprise, elle trouva ça stupide et ridicule, elle allait la jeter à la poubelle. Puis, elle fut tiraillée par un éclat de colère. Est-ce qu'on se moquait d'elle ? Non, en fin de compte, elle allait l'écrabouiller cette vulgaire fleur ! Un sentiment d'incompréhension l'en empêcha pourtant. Quel était l'intérêt de faire ça ? Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune indication au sujet de l'expéditeur. _C'est n'importe quoi._ Mais ce fut la curiosité qui l'emporta. Cet éclair d'originalité dans son quotidien monotone l'avait intrigué. Elle prit la rose entre ses doigts délicats, joua quelques instants avec et rentra à l'intérieur, en prenant soin de fermer la porte, et posa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Elle était magnifique. D'un rouge pur et intense, qui semblait varier suivant comment on la regardait, ses pétales s'ouvraient gracieusement, telle une invitation subtile à la contemplation. De farouches épines ornaient la tige avec effronterie, défiant le spectateur de tâter ces petites pointes pour affirmer leur résistance. Outre le pilier central soutenant la fleur, la tige se divisait en trois branches fines, qui donnaient naissance à des feuilles soigneusement découpées. Elles valsaient au moindre mouvement sans un bruit, et ajoutaient au végétal un aspect toujours plus noble et délicat. Elle était encore fraîche. L'ancien soldat, amusée et ravie à la vue de cette fleur fièrement parfaite, se surprit à approcher son visage du cœur de la rose. Elle inspira lentement. Le parfum qui envahit ses narines et submergea tout son être fut si fort qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour l'apprécier et recula même son visage de maigres centimètres. Elle ne voulait pas non plus se soustraire à cette odeur, qui de toute manière embaumait peu à peu la pièce. Elle retenta l'expérience, cette fois en prenant le risque de fermer les yeux, mais inspira avec moins de brusquerie. Elle attrapa un verre qu'elle remplit à moitié d'eau et y déposa la fleur avec douceur. Le vase improvisé fut posé au centre de la table et Lightning s'assit, sans détourner le regard de cette peinture naturelle et pleine de vie. Cette rose n'était pas seulement fraîche, elle _sentait_ la fraîcheur. La jeune femme pouvait presque éprouver la rosée du matin, ses fines gouttelettes d'eau descendre avec langueur le long de sa peau d'albâtre. Elle pouvait presque respirer l'air pur qui avait fait grandir cette rose, elle s'imaginait déjà évoluer au milieu d'une clairière, près d'un lac peut-être même, mais pas d'un bois. Et cette fragrance délicieuse, profonde, qui révélait la saveur même de la fleur, l'essence d'où naissait son parfum final…elle était comme toutes les autres roses et pourtant demeurait unique. Il y avait une note supplémentaire, plus exquise, plus subtile, plus…sauvage, indomptable. Lightning peinait à mettre un mot dessus, ce n'était rien qu'elle connaissait. Elle rougit en réalisant toute la concentration et le cœur qu'elle y mettait. Cette rose avait forcément des propriétés magiques, impossible qu'une simple fleur puisse charmer tous ses sens de la sorte. Mais, conquise, elle s'avéra vaincue.

Une question pourtant demeurait. Qui lui avait offert cette fleur ? Lightning passa mentalement en revue son cercle de connaissances. La réponse lui échappait. Peut-être qu'elle se tracassait pour peu, et qu'un individu s'était amusé à en balancer sur chaque perron ce matin. Toute réflexion faite, elle n'en avait pas aperçu d'autres lorsqu'elle avait scruté les alentours en quête de cet individu. Le mystère demeurait. _Un admirateur secret ?_ Elle retint un rire. _Non, évidemment. _Elle n'avait plus quinze ans et se trouvait un peu trop vieille pour songer à cela. Et si c'était un individu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui avait déposé la fleur à tout hasard ? Non, quelque chose clochait, la perturbait et l'en faisait fortement douter. _Réfléchis. _Une rose… Elle porta inconsciemment une main sur sa poitrine, où se trouvait autrefois sa marque de l'Cie. Une rose, ça lui était bien trop personnel pour être hasardeux. Le cristal qui la liait autrefois à Odin, son Eidolon. Disparu, avec le reste de ses pouvoirs et sa marque. C'était une partie d'elle qui s'était volatilisée, laissant un vide cruel au fond de son âme, un appel sans réponse. Son gardien était parti et la laissait seule face à sa nouvelle vie. Un nouveau départ, qu'elle trouvait presque aussi effrayant que leurs batailles. Enfin, une rose, cela lui prouvait une chose. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un de ses compagnons de fortune. Voilà qui réduisait le choix.

_« Allô ? » _

Même si elle aurait dû s'en douter, elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une voix enfantine. Il fallait avouer que sa routine et son esprit ainsi perturbés, ses habitudes prévoyantes s'en trouvaient altérées.

« Heu…Dajh ? C'est Lightning, est-ce que ton père est là ? »

S'ensuivit plusieurs bruits et froissements avant qu'une autre voix ne retentisse à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Light quoi de neuf ? »_

« Heu… »

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je dis maintenant ?_ C'était bien l'une des rares fois où elle ne savait comment aborder la situation. Décidément cette rose la mettait dans tous ses états.

« Est-ce que tu m'as envoyé une fleur ? Une rose, je veux dire. »

Un bref silence.

_« Quoi !? »_

Surprise et totale incompréhension, et à ce stade-là difficiles à mimer. Elle soupira. Sazh n'était pas son homme.

« Non rien, oublie. Bonne journée. »

Elle raccrocha sans plus de manières. Elle reposa le communicateur sur la table. _C'est inutile._ Elle était complètement découragée, et se trouvait totalement ridicule. Elle poursuivait une chimère, ah quelle distraction ! Ses proches allaient être ravis quand elle leur dirait ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées libres. Non seulement elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi l'un des anciens l'Cie lui aurait envoyé cette fameuse rose, mais elle était persuadée que c'était impossible, tant justement la raison d'un tel acte lui échappait. Elle lâcha un nouveau soupir, dépitée. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'arrête là et fasse de sa journée quelque chose de vraiment utile. Mais sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif. Il lui serait impossible de se débarrasser de l'image ou de l'odeur de la fleur tant qu'elle n'aurait pas résolu l'énigme entourant son expéditeur. Elle le savait parfaitement. Et puis, elle n'était du genre à abandonner. Elle reprit son communicateur et contacta le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

« Salut, je ne te dérange pas ? »

_« Non ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas occupé. Comment tu vas ? »_

« Je vais bien. J'ai… Dis-moi, est-ce que tu m'as envoyé une rose ? »

_« Une rose ? Non, enfin, ça ne me dit rien. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »_

«Non. C'est juste que j'en ai retrouvé une devant chez moi un peu plus tôt ce matin, je ne sais pas de qui ça vient. »

_« Oh. »_

« … »

_« Ce n'est pas moi, désolé Light. »_

« C'est bon. »

Une autre idée lui vint, qui permettrait en partie de la convaincre dans le fait qu'elle se faisait des idées.

« Autre chose. Tu te souviens de la forme de mon cristal d'Eidolon ? »

_« Ton…Heu.. ? »_

Il chercha plusieurs secondes, tentant vainement de visualiser l'objet que la guerrière qu'il admirait éperdument devait briser pour invoquer son fidèle destrier.

_« Non, désolé. »_

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sentant l'inquiétude du jeune garçon pointer le bout de son nez elle changea de sujet, passa deux ou trois minutes de plus avec lui avant de raccrocher. Nouveau soupir. Hope avait particulièrement fait attention à ses faits et gestes durant leurs péripéties en tant que l'Cies, ce qui était réciproque. Alors si lui ne pouvait se souvenir de la forme de son cristal –il n'y avait peut-être pas même prêté attention–, alors qui le pouvait ? A dire vrai, elle-même était incapable de se souvenir à quoi ressemblait celui de l'adolescent. Pour la énième fois elle se répéta que cette histoire était complètement stupide. Mais cette fois-ci elle parvint même à l'accepter, et continua ses recherches avec un sourire. Autant achever ce qu'elle avait commencé. Et puis de toute façon, elle était trop butée pour abandonner quoique ce soit en cours de route, même si on lui prouvait qu'elle avait tort. _Comme cette fichue pulsienne en fin de compte. _Une Fang qui ne répondait pas quand on l'appelait. Lightning essaya de joindre Vanille, même résultat. Une pointe d'irritation remplaça l'habituel soupir. C'était aussi un signe qu'elle commençait à prendre goût à cette petite enquête hors du commun. Néanmoins quand la demoiselle avait un objectif en tête, elle n'aimait guère rencontrer des obstacles. Et ces derniers n'aimaient pas non plus se retrouver face à elle, surtout lorsqu'elle était munie de sa gunblade. En l'occurrence, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas exploser son communicateur. Elle réduisait sa vie sociale déjà bien assez. _Et Serah serait morte d'inquiétude si je ne donnais pas de nouvelles en une journée. _Et inversement.

La jeune femme réitéra l'opération deux fois avant de la remettre à plus tard. Elle s'interrogea tout de même sur cette absence de réponse, la crainte tapie dans ses pensées. _J'espère que tout va bien. _Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées, peut-être que les deux pulsiennes étaient parties à la chasse avec leurs compagnons et avaient laissé leur communicateur chez elles. Elle médita le sujet plusieurs secondes et pour toute conclusion inspira une grande bouffée d'air. L'odeur revint immédiatement emprisonner ses sens, la rappelant à l'ordre. Elle devait toujours trouver l'expéditeur de cet incroyable cadeau. Elle entendit de nouveau la sonnerie, plus que familière désormais, mais ne patienta guère. Dès qu'elle sentit que son interlocuteur était à l'écoute, elle se lança :

« Coucou Serah, je… »

_« Yo frangine tu vas bien ? »_

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle tolérait l'appellation, aussi elle ne releva pas. Son ton fut pourtant cassant et sec, comme dans les instants désormais plus rares où il la faisait carrément sortir de ses gonds. Elle voulait une réponse, elle en avait besoin, et sur le champ.

« Snow. Serah est là ? »

_« Ooh allez, sois pas si rude ! T'es pressée ou quoi ? … Tout va bien Light ? »_

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi je déteste ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu réponds à la place de ma sœur d'abord ? »

_« Aux dernières nouvelles elle était dans la salle de bain, je vais voir si elle a fini, bouge pas. »_

« Idiot. »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever chacune de ses remarques stupides et elle s'emportait si facilement contre lui, à tel point qu'elle semblait tenir le rôle de sa sœur dans les disputes de couple… ce qui faisait terriblement rire Serah. Malgré cela, Lightning l'appréciait véritablement. Excepté en cet instant où il lui faisait perdre du temps et constituait un obstacle à son objectif… Elle attendit quelques secondes, où elle perçut le pas lourd du jeune homme qui gravissait les escaliers, avant d'entendre à nouveau sa voix grave.

_« C'est bon je te la passe. A la prochaine. »_

« Merci. » Termina-t-elle d'une voix nettement plus douce qui fit sourire Snow avec satisfaction.

_« Claire, coucou, ça va ? »_

« Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu… »

_« Tu ne sais pas ? Comment ça ? »_

« Laisse moi finir d'accord ? »

_« Pardon. »_

« Est-ce que tu m'as envoyé une rose ? »

Même silence, même incompréhension. Lightning voulait à la fois soupirer et continuer d'espérer.

_« Heu…non. »_

« Et Snow, à tout hasard ? »

_« Laisse-moi lui demander. »_

L'écho de sa question lui parvint, mais pas la réponse, que Serah lui donna sans plus attendre.

_« Non plus, pourquoi cette question ? Ta voix est étrange, tu as l'air triste. »_

« Juste un peu déçue. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle commençait à en avoir assez qu'on s'inquiète pour elle, et marre de répéter. Elle décrit encore une fois la surprise qu'elle avait trouvée devant sa porte plus tôt ce matin. Serah l'écouta calmement, et trouva même une pointe d'engouement dans la voix de son aînée. Elle en conclut que c'était une bonne chose et que c'était parfait pour lui changer les idées. Puis elles parlèrent de la rose en elle-même, une variété inconnue également pour la demoiselle. Oui, Serah n'en avait pas été sûre, mais il lui avait bien semblé que cela avait un rapport avec l'Eidolon de sa sœur, une information tirée d'une de ses nombreuses confessions. La discussion dériva pendant de longues minutes avant que Serah ne raccroche, sous peine de manquer le déjeuner prévu chez des amis. Elle resta cependant plusieurs secondes silencieuse à contempler son oreillette, qu'elle venait de retirer. Elle savait parfaitement que la vie de sa sœur était incomplète, elle le savait même mieux que la concernée, mais jusqu'à présent elle ignorait à quel point ce vide la tourmentait. Claire n'allait pas lâcher le morceau pour une seule raison : elle devait réparer la moindre anomalie de son quotidien, et pour cela elle devait en découvrir la source et la maîtriser. Son enthousiasme cependant changeait la donne. C'était devenu presque un jeu pour elle.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Lightning contempla une nouvelle fois la rose qui s'offrait à elle. Elle étirait gracieusement ses pétales, comme un oiseau déplierait ses ailes ou une danseuse ses bras pour prendre son envol. Elle se sentait étrangement de bonne humeur, et mit ce fait sur le compte de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa cadette. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa réponse, et visiblement il ne lui restait que deux possibilités. Elle porta la main à son oreille droite où reposait son communicateur, appuya sur le minuscule bouton qui s'y trouvait et prononça ces quelques mots de façon claire :

« Oerba Yun Fang. »

L'appareil se mit immédiatement en marche et chercha dans sa base de données la ligne correspondante. Aucune réponse, pour la deuxième fois. Elle réitéra l'opération pour Vanille et ce fut encore un échec. Elle expira plus bruyamment, agacée. Elle n'avait pas perdu pour autant sa détermination. Au contraire, elle attrapa sa veste en jean, qu'elle enfila d'un même mouvement, son arme, et sortit, un dernier regard en direction de la rose. Elle se dirigea vers son véhicule, une moto-volante à la forme mince et particulièrement allongée, et dont l'aileron arrière, plus grand et finement taillé, prouvait son optimisation pour la vitesse. La carrosserie, dans les teintes bleu nuit nacré, possédait des reflets améthyste qui luisaient plus intensément au soleil. Lightning enfourcha l'engin. Elle était grandement penchée vers l'avant, ses jambes repliées régissaient l'accélération et les freins de l'appareil. Elle activa une manette située sous la poignée droite. La machine s'activa dans un ronronnement discret et les commandes, simple panneau tactile d'un jade clair fortement brillant et suffisamment opaque, s'affichèrent. Le pilote posa sa main au centre de celui-ci, dans le cercle dédié à la reconnaissance corporelle. Le scan effectué et accepté, la jeune femme pressa une touche légèrement en retrait et le toit mécanique se rétracta vers l'arrière. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rosies par la fraîcheur encore matinale. La prise en main familière lui procurait chaque fois une sensation d'aise et de plaisir, totalement différente de son véhicule de fonction, lourd, plus encombrant et nettement moins performant. Il fallait cependant avouer que son propre bijou était passé entre les mains de ce petit génie de Maqui, un ami de Snow. Elle n'avait donc aucune objection à émettre niveau performance, d'où la différence frappante quand elle partait patrouiller. La moto décolla de quelques centimètres, se stabilisa puis s'éleva à toute vitesse, réagissant immédiatement aux ordres de sa propriétaire. Elle prit rapidement de l'altitude, sans dépasser le toit des plus hauts bâtiments. Sa machine n'était pas conçue pour les grandes hauteurs, elle était trop légère. Elle dépassa l'enceinte de la ville au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et mit le double pour parvenir au camp de chasseurs établi un peu plus loin, l'endroit où vivaient ses deux amies. Le soldat atterrit près du dépôt à plusieurs mètres de l'entrée, comme à son habitude, afin d'éviter la fuite d'une vingtaine de chocobos en frayeur. Le véhicule se posa délicatement au sol, sous sa direction, balayant d'une rafale l'herbe en dessous. Elle actionna la manette une deuxième fois et celui-ci s'endormit suite au même ronronnement. La demoiselle aux cheveux roses salua d'un bref signe de tête les regards qui se tournaient vers elle et qu'elle reconnaissait, de simples passants à ceux qui avaient à faire, comme décharger les marchandises échangées en ville. Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé, qui révélait son trouble et son impatience, vers la maison des pulsiennes. Elle frappa plusieurs coups avec force et attendit.

« Hey Lightning ! »

Elle se retourna et tomba sur un grand homme aux yeux et à la peau sombres qui lui faisait signe. Ses cheveux de feu coiffés en pic et rasés sur les côtés suivant la forme d'un zigzag arrondi l'impressionnaient toujours autant. _Il doit posséder tout un stock de sprays anti-gravité. _

« Gadot. Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un calme extérieur et un air avenant parfaitement maîtrisés.

« Je venais chercher des produits locaux pour Lebreau. Tu n'as pas entendu parler de son dernier cocktail, le Pollen d'Otyugh ? »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'évocation du nom, lui rappelant quelque mauvais souvenir, mais son expression ne s'éclaircit pas pour autant. L'homme comprit immédiatement qu'elle manquait la référence.

« Wow Lightning il faut vraiment que tu l'essaies, c'est à base de… »

« Gadot s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas savoir de quoi les boissons de Lebreau sont composées. »

Non seulement elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire, mais elle ne tenait véritablement pas à savoir ce que la fameuse barmaid mettait dans ses mélanges aux mixtures souvent étranges et pourtant très appréciées. L'avant dernière trouvaille de la brunette, la Fureur du Béhémoth, Lightning l'avait laissé le lendemain sur le plancher avec son déjeuner. La boisson de couleur grenat, maintenue à une température glaciale, avait la particularité de former des bulles comme l'on pouvait en voir dans ces étranges lampes décoratives une fois chauffées. Gadot, habitué à tester les inventions de sa camarade, leur avait conseillé cette nouveauté. Mais à la vue du liquide plus épais que réellement liquide, elle avait refusé. « Ah ça, c'est une boisson d'homme ma jolie ! » lui avait alors dit Lebreau avec un sourire. Et lorsqu'on rajoutait à l'équation le grand sourire du blond téméraire et le regard provocateur ainsi que le petit rire moqueur de la brune aux yeux émeraude, qui détenaient tous deux leur propre verre de Fureur du Béhémoth, il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour piquer la fierté du soldat. Elle avait dû faire un immense effort pour finir sa boisson et rester digne toute la soirée, mais le lendemain, elle avait rendu les armes. Evidemment, l'affaire avait éclaté au grand jour, et Fang avait ri de long en large avant de finalement prendre la défense du soldat en rétorquant que c'était une boisson forte, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché, elle, d'en boire trois ou quatre. « Ce n'est pas fort, c'est répugnant. » avait répondu la jeune femme, attisant encore les moqueries de son amie. Heureusement, et même si le fait ne l'avait enchanté qu'à moitié, Snow n'avait pas non plus supporté la boisson alcoolisée. Son honneur avait été en partie sauf. Tout ceci pour expliquer le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur suite à ses propos, et la teinte rouge que revêtirent les joues de la demoiselle.

« Pas de soucis. Tu cherches Fang et Vanille ? Elles escortent l'équipe de drainage. Ah non, c'est vrai, elles sont parties en chasse. J'ai entendu dire qu'un groupe de vouivres avait traîné un peu trop près du camp la nuit dernière. »

« Où les traquent-elles ? »

« Au sud-est de la Steppe. »

« Merci. »

« De rien ! Fais attention. »

Elle avait appris à connaître le petit groupe d'amis de sa sœur, forcée de côtoyer fréquemment Snow elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais c'était de bon cœur et sans incident qu'elle les avait laissés entrer dans la vie de Serah, et les avait acceptés dans la sienne. D'ailleurs le jeune homme qu'elle venait de laisser derrière elle ressemblait beaucoup à Snow avec son côté téméraire, celui du fanfaron en moins. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Serah prenne celui qui la ramène le plus ?_ se demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle reprit les rênes de sa monture mécanique et s'élança à la recherche du groupe de chasseurs. _Bon sang, cette histoire m'est complètement montée à la tête. Voilà que j'en suis rendue à me déplacer d'un bout à l'autre de Pulse pour savoir qui m'a envoyé cette rose. _Elle secoua la tête, blasée par son comportement, puis accéléra. Plus vite elle les trouverait, plus vite cette stupide histoire serait réglée.

Le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux à toute vitesse eut tôt fait de captiver ses sens et ses pensées. Tout était différent ici. L'air, les couleurs, les sensations…plus pur, plus vives, plus intenses. C'était _vivant_. Fouler les terres sauvages de Gran Pulse c'était plonger au cœur d'un monde sans arrêt en mouvement, un monde rempli de dangers, un monde foisonnant de vie. Plus l'on s'aventurait loin plus il y avait de chances qu'un monstre surgisse d'un instant à l'autre. La végétation évoluait sans cesse. La flore poussait comme bon lui semblait, la terre se craquelait férocement, parfois pour laisser apparaître une eau enfouie depuis longtemps. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il fasse soleil ou orage, la Steppe revêtait un aspect différent, se renouvelait en permanence. Lacs, clairières, vallées, monts, ruines, les environnements différaient d'un kilomètre à l'autre, apportant chacun leur lot de senteurs uniques. Chaque jour offrait ses découvertes. _Sauvage et imprévisible._ La jeune femme sourit. Elle adorait. Mais elle refuserait de l'avouer à quiconque autre que Serah. Ces terres réveillaient ses instincts, exaltaient ses sens, repoussaient ses limites de nouveau humaines. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait satisfaire sa soif de défis, de batailles. Elle avait mis un certain temps à s'adapter à l'absence de ses pouvoirs de l'Cie, ce qui avait failli lui coûter la perte de son bras droit, une fois. Mais elle n'était pas mauvaise élève, elle avait retenu la leçon. Elle avait travaillé un moment avant de retrouver où se situaient les limites de ses capacités. Son potentiel n'était plus magique. _Odin… _La seule entité vivante qui avait pu partager ses sentiments et son âme. Elle avait mis un temps cruel à l'accepter, et maintenant elle regrettait de n'avoir pas considéré son aide plus tôt. Dans les moments de désespoir, et ils avaient été nombreux durant leur périple, il lui avait suffi de chercher au fond de son cœur pour trouver un chevalier blanc sur lequel s'appuyer, même si c'était la fin. Et maintenant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'y raccrochait comme une enfant perdue, seule et mise à nue, comme une fleur à qui on avait arraché ses pétales. Une larme perla le long de sa joue. Elle ne le réalisa pas.

Mais qu'avait-elle donc aujourd'hui ? Si nostalgique, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle rattrapa brutalement le fil de ses pensées et s'essuya le visage d'un geste rageur. Elle secoua la tête violemment afin de chasser toutes ces odeurs et sensations qui désormais l'agressaient, qui lui collaient désagréablement à la peau et l'esprit. Elle étouffa un grognement. _Je suis venue des centaines de fois ici, pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de percevoir ces choses différemment ? De les voir choses sous un œil nouveau ? De __**tout**__ ressentir ?_ C'était une faiblesse à ses yeux, et elle refusa de s'attarder sur le sujet.

Mais au fond, c'était peut-être parce que ces derniers jours, elle était à fleur de peau.

-X-

« Attention ! »

« Hein ? »

Un cri perça sa petite bulle. Son esprit n'eut pas le temps de reprendre pleinement contact avec la réalité mais heureusement, ses réflexes oui. Elle dévia sa course en virant de bord, la seconde d'après une vouivre rasait le sol à quelques mètres d'elle. _Merde !_ Lightning serra les dents, rageant sa propre bêtise. La créature reprit son ascension, se plaçant immédiatement hors d'atteinte de sa gunblade. Au moins, elle avait son arme, et ne s'était d'ailleurs pas posée la question une deuxième fois avant de l'emmener. Elle n'usait plu de sa fameuse pistolame du Sanctum, néanmoins elle l'avait conservé. Certes elle appartenait au passé, mais elle représentait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse la jeter. L'inscription gravée dessus résonnerait d'ailleurs à jamais dans son esprit.(*) Elle dégaina son arme et guida son véhicule dans la même direction que le monstre. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel type de vouivre, en se rapprochant, Lightning distingua la teinte indigo de ses écailles dorsales qui se changeait en blanc dès que l'on s'approchait du ventre, et la couleur irisée de ses ailes aux pointes orange acérées. Une Amphisbaena. _Génial. _Elles étaient nettement plus coriaces que leurs voisines. Cela expliquait leur présence ici. Fang lui avait dit une fois que ces saletés adoraient se dorer les écailles sur les vastes étendues ensoleillées de la Steppe d'Archylte. Elle mit le monstre en joue. Un deuxième troubla brusquement sa ligne de mire alors que retentissait un rire particulièrement provocant.

« Alors Sunshine, t'as du mal ou quoi ? »

Lightning chercha d'où provenait la voix au fort accent. C'était elle qui l'avait prévenu, et avait donc perçu son manque de concentration ayant failli lui coûter cher. Elle lui en devait une.

« Là haut, banane. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses tiqua sous l'appellation moqueuse et ne put retenir un bref rictus dédaigneux. Elle leva rapidement les yeux au ciel, plus précisément vers la vouivre qui décrivait des cercles autour de sa position, juste le temps d'apercevoir la femme à la peu tannée fièrement campée sur le dos de la créature, sa lance plantée dans son système nerveux comme toute bonne barre de gouvernail. Elle crut même deviner un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Jalouse ? »

_Idiote. _

« Si tu tombes, ne viens pas te plaindre. »

« Haha ! On s'inquiète pour moi ? »

« Tch. »

Mais elle ne put réfréner son sourire. Fang ne la connaissait que trop bien à présent.

« En attendant, c'est toi la proie facile miss tête en l'air. Et si tu me rejoignais là haut ? On va s'amuser ! »

Elle ne souleva pas la pique par prudence, elle ne voulait pas déconcentrer la brune qui était dans une situation difficile, quoiqu'elle en dise. Elle prit de l'altitude et se plaça aux côtés de sa partenaire de chasse, mais conserva ses distances avec l'animal qui se débattait encore. Ses spasmes et violents coups de tête étaient trop imprévisibles et dangereux, un fait que Fang prenait avec désinvolture, évidemment.

« Où sont les autres chasseurs ? Et Vanille ? »

« Sur le chemin du retour. On en a abattu trois, elle m'a aidé à monter sur celle-ci et je leur ai dit que je m'occupais de celle qui restait. »

« Toute seule ? »

« Tu les voyais me courir après sur leur petit chocobo peut-être ? »

Elle étouffa un autre grognement. Fang n'avait pas tort, mais c'était trop dangereux de chasser seule, c'était la première à lui avoir appris cela. De toute façon, Fang était toujours la première à ne pas respecter ce qu'elle-même disait.

« Tu as un plan d'attaque ? »

« Quoi ? »

Elle ne savait pas si c'était de l'incrédulité face à ses propos ou de l'incompréhension parce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu qui s'afficha sur son visage en cet instant. En effet, Oerba Yun Fang ne rimait aucunement avec "plan". _Evidemment, pourquoi prévoir quoi que ce soit quand on peut improviser…_ Elle soupira.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Admire ! »

Lightning secoua la tête, la bouche entrouverte étirée en un sourire amusé. _Irrécupérable._ Non seulement elle admirait la chasseuse en plein exercice de ses talents indiscutables, mais elle attendait aussi impatiemment le moment où sa fougue lui ferait perdre pied, ce qui, elle en était quasiment sûre, arriverait. Fang bascula sa lance vers la droite d'un coup sec et la vouivre suivit le mouvement. D'un autre geste elle fit accélérer la créature, qui talonnait désormais la première.

« Allez ma grande, un petit effort. » Susurra-t-elle à l'animal qui lui répondit par un cri aigu et rageur.

Une fois placée au dessus de sa cible, elle fit piquer sa monture droit sur son condisciple. Au dernier instant elle enfonça davantage sa lance et perça le cœur du système nerveux de la vouivre, puis sauta sur la deuxième. Celle-ci se débattit hargneusement. Elle planta sa lance près de l'épine dorsale du monstre, juste à temps pour résister à la vrille qu'il effectuait. Elle lâcha un cri d'amusement, réjouie par l'attraction. Lightning qui la suivait de loin, tiraillée entre le rire et la lassitude, garda finalement une expression blasée. Fang attendit plusieurs secondes l'occasion de parvenir jusqu'au point sensible de sa proie. Suite à la troisième vrille il dut reprendre son souffle et se stabilisa horizontalement, c'était sa chance. Elle dégagea son arme en un tour de main et se rua vers la tête du monstre. Elle plongea l'objet mortel à travers la peau écaillée et sectionna le centre de ses connexions nerveuses. Il entama immédiatement une descente. Elle libéra son emprise un peu trop vite. La créature se cambra férocement, secouée par un dernier spasme, et sa cavalière se retrouva les pieds dans le vide la seconde suivante. Elle ne tarda guère à saisir la main prévenante qu'on lui tendait. Alourdi par un second poids pourtant attendu, le véhicule se renversa sur le côté et effectua plusieurs tours en perdant de l'altitude avant que Lightning ne parvienne à le stabiliser et hisser sa camarade derrière elle. Elle négocia l'atterrissage avec plus de douceur, alors que la dernière menace s'écrasait plus loin. Elles attendirent que leur respiration reprenne un rythme normal pour dresser un bilan.

« J'ai beaucoup admiré tes exploits en effet, surtout ta chute. »

« Eh ! C'est pas parce que t'as gagné ton rôle de preux chevalier que tu dois me piquer le mien ! Et puis je maîtrisais. »

« Bien sûr. J'aurais juste eu à te ramasser à la petite cuillère. »

« Oh tu aurais fait ça pour moi Sunshine ? Je suis touchée ! »

« Banane. »

Fang ne répondit pas, tout sourire et Lightning se contenta de la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison, mais surtout du réconfort que son amie s'en soit tirée en un seul morceau.

« Pas très confortable ton joujou là. » Déclara la pulsienne en descendant de la moto, et en vérifiant si son postérieur n'allait pas conserver les marques de la carrosserie.

« Ce n'est pas fait pour un deuxième passager. »

« Ah, et bien ça devrait. » Répliqua Fang, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot.

Elle piqua sa lance dans le sol d'un mouvement ferme, épousseta son accoutrement et s'étira. Elle s'interrompit finalement, constatant que son amie l'observait en silence et en arborant un infime sourire provocateur.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es plutôt prévisible, en fin de compte. »

Fang fut quasiment vexée, elle ne releva pas. Elle émit un long sifflement. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent dans un parfait silence.

« Bon, et bien on dirait que mon oiseau à plumes s'est fait la malle. Je crois que je préférais les grands papillons à écailles. »

« Des papillons ? Tch. »

« Quoi ? C'est drôlement plus excitant de chevaucher une vouivre. Tu devrais essayer un de ces quatre. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Oh allez ! T'es pas très aventureuse. »

« Je tiens à ma vie. »

« Et moi donc, mais quel est l'intérêt si tu la mènes toujours de la même façon ? »

« La sécurité. »

« Ce n'est pas la sécurité qui te donne ces frissons d'extase si agréables et qui font battre ton cœur avec frénésie Sunshine… »

Cette voix si grave et si chaude renfermait en cet instant une myriade de promesses plus taquines et charmeuses les unes que les autres. Le soldat rougit légèrement et détourna le regard.

« Ma moto suffit parfaitement. »

« Tu parles de ton bout de métal tout flamboyant là ? Arrête, ça ne tient pas la route face à une vouivre ! »

Lightning arbora un demi-sourire confiant. Elle débordait d'assurance sur le sujet. Son regard malicieux n'échappa pas à la pulsienne, qui quittait rarement ses magnifiques yeux. Elle attendit que sa camarade fasse parler l'envie de défi qui l'habitait, mais aucun mot ne vint. _Peu importe, ton regard en dit déjà bien assez…_admit Fang, qui répondit immédiatement à son désir.

« Très bien, on verra qui est la plus rapide la prochaine fois. »

Et c'était une promesse. Sans se départir de son sourire malin, elle désigna son concurrent mécanique d'un vif hochement de tête.

« Bon, tu m'offres une balade ou on attend qu'il fasse nuit ? »

-X-

Les deux jeunes femmes parvinrent au camp peu après. Lightning éteint le contact avec son véhicule alors que Fang descendait en finissant de lui raconter une histoire de chasse des plus passionnantes. Après lui avoir demandé des nouvelles, elle n'avait, comme d'habitude, pas eu besoin de relancer la conversation. La pulsienne lui avait décrit leur semaine en détails, certains l'intéressant d'ailleurs plus que d'autres, sans oublier les quelques anecdotes qu'elle glissait avec joie pour le plus grand amusement de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

« Ton épaule Fang. »

La concernée se retourna avec étonnement, puis réalisa que l'expression inquiète de sa camarade visait les deux longues mais légères griffures qui ornaient son épaule droite.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, merci. Fichues épines dorsales, pas commode de s'y accrocher. »

Cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête, elle n'aurait rien remarqué si Lightning ne lui en avait touché mot, avant qu'elles ne rentrent. Celle-ci la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et la dépassa, sans qu'elle n'esquisse un mouvement.

« Quoi ? » Finit-elle par demander devant l'inaction de la grande brune.

« Et ton casque miss Farron, il est où ? » Réprimanda-t-elle, une main posée sur sa hanche, elle renvoyait la balle dans le camp adverse.

« Oublié. » Répondit-elle dans l'espoir d'expédier le sujet, c'était sans compter sur la ténacité légendaire des Yun.

« Ah bravo. Et ça fait partie de la Garde Civile, bonjour l'exemple ! »

« J'étais pressée. »

Elle sentait avec un brin de gêne que la conversation lui échappait encore.

« Je te manquais tant que ça ? »

Fang étira ses lèvres en un ravissant sourire aguicheur. Elle ne perçut pourtant aucun rougissement sur le doux visage de son petit soldat, qui avait au contraire repris la marche. La déception allait prendre le dessus sur ses traits joueurs, quand la jeune femme se retourna brièvement vers elle, le sourire et le regard pétillant de malice.

« Faut croire. »

Fang la rattrapa, surprise mais non étonnée qu'elle se prenne au jeu.

« Sérieux ? »

« Non. »

La brune gémit d'insatisfaction, sans manquer d'exagérer la mimique.

« Je suis venue pour Vanille. »

« Quoi !? »

Elle manqua de trébucher. Evidemment dès qu'elle croisa le sourire pleinement satisfait de la blonde, elle réalisa, même si elle le savait déjà, qu'elle était tombée dans le panneau. Décidément, elle déteignait beaucoup trop sur sa partenaire.

« Pfff. On est d'humeur taquine hmm ? »

« Juste de très bonne humeur, va savoir pourquoi. »

« Intéressant… » Murmura la brune pour son compte, appréciant la tournure que prenait sa journée de chasse.

Ce n'était plus si difficile de piéger la brune, Lightning n'avait qu'à réfléchir à la réplique que celle-ci lui lancerait pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, ce qu'elle faisait quand l'envie lui prenait. C'est vrai que son humeur et sa détermination étaient au beau fixe aujourd'hui, et à y songer elle se souvint aussitôt de la raison de sa venue. Raison qu'elle avait nécessairement relayé au dernier plan durant leur petite rixe avec les "papillons à écailles", et le temps que l'adrénaline redescende.

« Fang… »

L'interpellée l'observa avec intérêt, captivée par l'hésitation qui se terrait dans son murmure.

« Mmh ? »

« Est-ce que tu… »

« Fang ! Lightning ! »

L'irruption d'une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyant la coupa dans son élan. Elle salua sa camarade avec un immense sourire et observa son aînée, sa gaieté glissant sur son visage tel un voile. Elle empoigna le bras droit de la chasseuse à la peau sombre, et examina la blessure en fronçant les sourcils.

« Fang ? »

Sa voix vacillait entre l'inquiétude et le reproche, elle attendait une explication, et pour toute réponse n'eut qu'un grognement plus ou moins compréhensif mais qui se résumait à un bref « C'est rien. » Même Lightning fut plus expressive lorsqu'elle haussa les épaules avec lassitude, signe qu'elle s'était déjà occupée des réprimandes. A cette pensée la demoiselle sourit, mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une menace, tout en les guidant vers la maison.

« La prochaine fois, j'échange un de tes saris contre une boîte de pansements. »

« Essaye pour voir ! »

Elle lui tint tête et ne se départit ni de son assurance ni de son regard insistant. Fang se rétracta quelque peu, pressentant l'ombre de sérieux qu'impliquaient les propos de sa consœur, et montra d'un air de chien battu qu'elle avait compris le message. A ses côtés, la blonde regardait droit devant elle mais affichait un air moqueur. Elle détenait toujours l'appui de Vanille pour ses délicieuses petites vengeances.

Les deux femmes suivirent la plus jeune jusqu'à leur maison. Lightning, qui contemplait le sol à la recherche d'un éventuel soutien, éprouvait une certaine impatience et pourtant une profonde hésitation à l'idée de poser sa fatidique question. _Je complique cette histoire inutilement. _Afin d'évacuer sa nervosité elle laissa son souffle franchir ses lèvres et s'évanouir librement dans l'air ambiant et agréablement parfumé. Tandis que "l'égratinure" de Fang était inspectée minutieusement puis pansée par Vanille, Claire se concentra sur cette odeur, qui détenait une note étrangement familière. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de la cuisine un peu plus loin, où trônait un vase dans les tons vermillon, garni d'une dizaine de roses orange. Elle s'en approcha lentement, inconsciente du regard émeraude curieux qui la suivait.

« D'où viennent-elles ? » Demanda-t-elle distraitement, sans laisser son attention se porter sur autre chose que les petites fleurs, qu'elle effleura délicatement du bout des doigts.

Elles n'avaient ni la grâce ni la beauté de _sa_ rose. Elles étaient moins impressionnantes, moins parfumées et manifestaient leur origine sauvage avec moins d'assurance et d'arrogance. La voix de Vanille retentit avec une frivolité caractéristique, une fois qu'elle fût sortie de sa concentration.

« Oh, c'est Tipur qui nous les a amenées ce matin. Il a été les cueillir à l'aube, avant qu'elles s'ouvrent suite à la rosée, pour conserver leur fraîcheur. C'est très gentil de sa part. »

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un regard appuyé envers son aînée. Lightning ne le vit pas, mais sentit l'insistance à travers son intonation. Face à ce nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'appréciait déjà guère, sa curiosité l'assaillit, mais elle lui refusa toute initiative, trop fière pour montrer son intérêt à ce genre de détails. Heureusement, Vanille intervint encore une fois en faveur de ses désirs.

« Enfin… il les a amenées à Fang. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles se redressa, plus qu'intriguée. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à faire le tri dans ses pensées pour pouvoir formuler quelque chose, son silence étant en cet instant nettement plus révélateur.

« Elles sont jolies… »

« Mais ? » Reprit immédiatement la pulsienne à la peau tannée.

« Pardon ? »

Elle feignit l'innocence et maudit la perspicacité de la grande brune. Elle prit le risque de revenir à sa hauteur, d'un pas plus rapide qu'elle ne le voulut.

« Et bien, ta phrase sonne drôlement creuse, quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« C'est juste que…c'est un drôle d'ami, pour offrir des fleurs non ? »

Fang haussa les épaules avec indifférence, en regardant les mains de la rousse s'agiter avec dextérité autour de sa griffure.

« C'est le genre de truc que le gamin t'offrirait non ? »

Elle écarta sa remarque d'un geste négligeant. Trop focalisée sur ce fameux Tipur et son présent, elle ne s'attarda pas sur l'étrange ton que la pulsienne avait employé.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elles étaient censées être amies non ? Les amies ne devaient-elles pas se tenir au courant de ce genre de choses ? N'était-ce pas un sujet que l'on abordait couramment ? Pourquoi s'était-elle abstenue de lui faire part de cet "intérêt" ? Curieusement, elle réalisa que si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle se serait débrouillée pour que Fang soit prévenue le moins rapidement possible, ce qu'elle mit sur le compte d'une certaine gêne face au manque de pudeur de la jeune femme.

« Parce qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. » Répondit Fang en plongeant son regard perçant au plus profond de l'océan tumultueux qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle pouvait facilement voir que les eaux étaient drôlement agitées, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Vanille sourit. En effet, la brune avait été catégorique sur le sujet.

« Oh, d'accord. »

Elle se détourna de ses camarades à nouveau, n'ayant rien d'autre à dire sur le sujet sans que cela compromette sa carapace déjà sérieusement amochée aujourd'hui. Ses sens exacerbés, ses sentiments plus légers… elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Etait-elle malade ? Elle espérait que non, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une semaine de repos forcé à se tourner les pouces alors que la Garde avait besoin d'elle.

« Au fait, pourquoi t'es venue à la base Sunshine, tu voulais quelque chose ? »

La question la prit de court. Elle s'était attendue à prendre l'initiative sur ce sujet, mais encore une fois, Fang la devançait et la déstabilisait. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Vanille, qui venait de finir de raccommoder l'intrépide chasseuse, l'observa à son tour, curieuse comme à son habitude.

« Heu…ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Le regard étonné que les deux pulsiennes échangèrent lui fit comprendre qu'elle faisait fausse route.

« Enfin si. Enfin…je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« Light, est-ce que tout… »

_Non pas cette fichue question !_

« Est-ce qu'une l'une de vous aurait déposé une fleur ce matin sur le pas de ma porte ? » Interrompit-elle avec brusquerie.

Deuxième échange marquant leur étonnement, cette fois aussi elle ne savait que trop bien comment l'interpréter. Vanille secoua la tête négativement, confirmant ses soupçons, et la pulsienne tarda à darder son regard émeraude sur elle, et quand enfin elle le fit, elle demeura silencieuse.

« Toi non plus je suppose ? »

« Non, je ne me suis pas levée aux aurores pour venir joyeusement déposer une rose devant chez toi ce matin. Navrée de devoir casser ton fantasme ! »

Elle tira une chaise à elle et s'y laissa choir sans douceur, lâchant soupir et espoir d'un même souffle. Elle était consciente d'attirer l'inquiétude de ses amies, au moins de Vanille, plus qu'il ne fallait, mais elle était bien trop déçue pour s'en soucier dans l'immédiat. Bon, résumons. Elle avait fait le tour de tous ses compagnons d'infortune, et aucun ne semblait être la personne qu'elle cherchait. Faisait-elle fausse route depuis le départ ? A moins que l'un d'eux ne mente, elle se trompait forcément dans son raisonnement. Son regard divaguant à nouveau sur le sol, dont elle contemplait vaguement le revêtement foncé tandis que ses pensées s'agitaient, elle ne remarqua pas les yeux verts et le sourire malicieux qui l'observaient avec amusement. Vanille, qui passait d'une femme à l'autre, fit rapidement le lieu. Ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte illustraient parfaitement son état de choc. Alertée par l'absence soudaine de mouvements à ses côtés, Fang reporta son attention sur sa cadette. Ses traits se firent beaucoup plus sérieux sous l'influence de l'inquiétude et elle plaqua une main sur la bouche de sa consœur. Celle-ci la repoussa sans ménagements, mais Fang réitéra immédiatement l'opération. La rousse finit par se calmer, puis elle articula silencieusement ses interrogations devant le silence ferme que lui intimait sa camarade de son doigt. Cet échange de murmures plus ou moins étouffés parvint à rester invisible à l'esprit méditatif de la blonde. Une fois l'entente établie entre les pulsiennes, à savoir la promesse d'éclaircir cette histoire plus tard, Vanille se racla la gorge.

« Donc en fait, tu as un admirateur secret. »

Fang éclata de rire, s'attirant par là même les foudres du soldat qui la toisa d'un air mauvais, signe qu'elle ne tolérerait aucune moquerie. Elle leva les mains pour défendre sa prétendue neutralité et se cacha à demi derrière son homologue pour laisser son sourire prendre ses aises librement. _Un admirateur secret, Vanille… _Elle se força à reprendre contenance, dans son propre intérêt, et au détour de la conversation qui s'ensuivit, proposa même son aide :

« Montre la moi ta fleur, je devrais pouvoir te dire d'où elle vient. »

Lightning était incapable de décrire la rose à ses interlocutrices. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de poser ne serait-ce qu'un mot dessus, l'image se dissipait, puis réapparaissait plus brumeuse, et le temps qu'elle s'illumine, disparaissait à nouveau. Elle jouait avec son esprit si effrontément que la jeune femme abdiqua rapidement et accepta l'offre de son amie. Cette dernière lui indiqua qu'elle passerait le lendemain, puisqu'elle devait une explication à Vanille, un fait qu'elle tût bien évidemment.

La minute suivant le départ du soldat, qui avait également accepté leur invitation à déjeuner, un cri retentit avec fracas au sein de la maisonnée. La jeune femme interpellée si violemment ne put retenir son sourire devant l'air inquisiteur de la petite demoiselle.

« Alors ? A quoi tu joues !? »

« Oh mais je ne joue pas. »

Vanille soupira. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Mais dans cette histoire elle craignait particulièrement le caractère impulsif et donc imprévisible de la brune.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins dans quoi tu t'embarques ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

Devant son air incertain, presque puéril mais toujours aussi coquin, elle leva les bras au ciel, touchant presque au désespoir.

« …mais je sais que j'en ai envie. » Acheva Fang avec plus de sérieux que jamais.

-X-

« Oh la la Light, t'as une mine terrible, tu le sais ça ? »

« La ferme. » Répondit cette dernière avec plus de lassitude que d'hostilité.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer la brune chez elle, qui la dévisageait avec intérêt, puis referma la porte derrière elle.

« T'as fait un cauchemar ou quoi ? Hmm ça sent drôlement bon chez toi. » Dit-elle en humant l'air à la manière d'un félin.

Lightning se frotta les yeux pour la énième fois de la journée. Ses cernes indiquaient clairement qu'elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, et la pulsienne venait juste d'en sentir la raison. Dès qu'elle avait fini son service et déposé son rapport, elle était rentrée, avait opté pour un débardeur et un shorty blancs et tenté de rattraper les heures de sommeil manquantes. En vain, l'odeur était toujours aussi forte, bien qu'elle ait emprisonné la rose dans un placard. Elle persista à ignorer les remarques de sa camarade et lui proposa à boire. Une fois son verre d'eau en main, et après un bref silence observateur, Fang prit la parole, décidée à faire sortir la blonde de sa torpeur. Cette dernière, assise en face d'elle à la table de la cuisine et assiégée par une migraine, avait enfoui son visage au creux de ses mains.

« Alors cette fleur, tu me la montres ? »

Elle se leva, non sans un grognement, et se dirigea vers la prison du végétal. Elle se saisit du vase et le tint à bout de bras, tout en évitant soigneusement de poser son regard dessus, comme si la rose était pourvue de capacités enchanteresses. Elle le posa sur la table dans un grand fracas, révélant sa colère à l'encontre de la fleur. Fang retint son souffle de peur que le récipient ne se brise, mais celui-ci semblait solide, voire habitué aux éclats de sa propriétaire.

« Cette fichue rose m'a empêché de dormir ! » S'expliqua-t-elle, sentant le regard interrogateur de son amie.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait fait exprès. »

L'air coupable de Fang aurait pu la trahir, mais Lightning était encore une fois focalisé sur l'objet de sa contemplation. La rose s'était davantage ouverte depuis hier, et un liseré indigo commençait à se dessiner au bout des plus grands pétales.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas jeté ? »

« Je… »

Elle ne savait pas. La fleur la fascinait dès lors qu'elle posait les yeux dessus, son parfum lui faisait tourner la tête mais il était un véritable délice pour ses sens. Et puis, tant qu'elle n'avait pas achevé son enquête, elle ne se sentait pas en droit de se débarrasser de la rose.

« Ça n'aurait servi à rien, elle a déjà embaumé toute la maison. Et puis, la poubelle est dans la cuisine. »

« Je ne sais peut-être pas qui te l'a envoyé, mais je sais où on peut trouver cette variété de roses. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle avait redressé la tête un peu trop brusquement, ravivant ainsi sa migraine. Son enthousiasme fit sourire Fang qui se penchant en avant, sur le ton de la confidence.

« Je peux te montrer. »

La lueur d'intérêt qui se logea à l'instant au creux de ses iris céruléens la ravit. Mais la jeune femme sembla se récrier, elle jeta un coup d'œil au dehors, en direction du ciel qui s'assombrissait progressivement.

« Je ne sais pas, il se fait tard. »

« On y sera en peu de temps. »

Elle considéra l'information pendant quelques secondes, son regard ancré dans celui de la pulsienne. Le vert impérial qu'elle contemplait lui refusait toute négation. Elle céda, ce qui accrut le sourire de Fang. Lightning partit se changer puis rejoignit sa camarade à l'extérieur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air renfrogné de la pulsienne lorsque celle-ci aperçut l'engin volant. Elle démarra le véhicule, attendit que Fang grimpe et décolla. La prise de Fang se resserra sur son ventre à mesure qu'elle prenait de la vitesse, lui apportant une chaleur qui lui manquait cruellement ces derniers temps. Une part de son esprit ne pouvait se détacher de cette sensation réconfortante, un fait qu'elle mit sur le compte de la nuit particulièrement froide et de ses sens détraqués.

Tel un prédateur évoluant dans son milieu naturel ou l'enfant sur son terrain de jeu favori, Fang guidait Lightning avec confiance. Ce qu'elle voulait montrer à son soldat lui couperait le souffle à coup sûr. Etant donné la façon dont elle avait réagi avec la rose, ça ne pourrait que lui faire plaisir. Elle prenait son mal en patience et composait son habituelle attitude charmeuse et insouciante avec soin. Elle aurait pu dire que tout se déroulait comme prévu, car c'était la sensation qu'elle avait, sauf qu'elle n'avait en réalité rien prévu du tout. Oui, elle s'était levée dans la nuit, son sommeil ayant été agité, et avait décidé de se balader sur la Steppe pour se changer les idées. Elle avait découvert l'endroit où poussaient ces roses qui lui étaient familières. Ce n'étaient pas celles qui fleurissaient à Oerba, que Vanille avait l'habitude de cueillir si souvent, non, mais Fang les avait déjà vues non loin de la ville, lors de ses escapades à l'époque. Belles, fières…elles lui avaient fait penser à Lightning, et elle s'était immédiatement souvenue que la rose était son symbole. Elle en avait cueilli une, sur un coup de tête, et s'en savoir vraiment comment, s'était retrouvée quelques temps après devant la demeure de son amie. Elle se rappela juste avant de frapper que c'était son jour de repos, et qu'elle devait probablement dormir. De toute façon elle n'avait pas eu envie de confronter la demoiselle, non, elle avait trouvé une perspective beaucoup plus amusante… Elle n'avait pas non plus prévu sa réaction, du moins, pas exactement. Elle savait que le présent avait des chances de raviver la détermination de sa camarade, car elle lui donnait un objectif. Elle ne savait juste pas à quel point cela attiserait sa flamme, et à quel point cela la ravirait elle-même. Elle n'avait pas tout dit à Vanille après cela, car le savon qu'elle s'était pris pour être allée vagabonder avait eu de quoi calmer toute discussion. Comme elle n'était pas non plus sûre de son coup à 100%, il y avait de fortes probabilités que Lightning jette tout simplement la rose, elle avait seulement expliquée être allée chercher une fleur qui avait une signification particulière, point. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs faute d'une meilleure raison que la réprimande avait été particulièrement sévère. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'errer sur les plaines quand bon lui semblait malgré le danger, elle y prenait bien trop de plaisir. _Pourquoi faut-il que Vanille s'inquiète toujours autant ? Je sais que je ne sais plus une l'Cie et je connais mes limites._ Contrairement à une certaine demoiselle qui, fut un temps encore récent, avait eu tendance à les pousser un peu trop loin. Son regard de fauve se reporta à cette pensée sur le pilote, qui conduisait selon les directives de Fang d'une main que l'impatience rendait moins prudente. Cette dernière avait été contrainte de relâcher sa prise pour se pencher en arrière, afin d'éviter le contact avec les mèches roses du pilote qui lui chatouillaient le visage sous l'impulsion de la vitesse. Si ce contact au départ avait ravi ses sens grâce au parfum et la sensation amusante qu'il diffusait, son esprit s'était vite retrouvé submergé par l'odeur de la fleur, dont le soldat était imprégné de la tête aux pieds.

« On descend là. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il faut qu'on continue à pied, le passage est trop étroit pour ta machine. »

Elle devina l'air désapprobateur de son amie plus qu'elle ne le vit, à cause de l'obscurité. La soirée commençait à peine... Malgré son mécontentement, le soldat s'élança à la suite de Fang, qui avait déjà pris de l'avance.

« Ne t'éloigne pas. »

« Pourquoi, tu as peur du noir ? »

Fang n'eut droit à aucune réaction, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire narquois. Elle percevait l'impatience du soldat, qui lui marchait presque sur les talons. Encore une chose qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

« Doucement Light, je ne savais pas qu'avoir un admirateur secret te donnerait autant de frissons ! »

« Si je frissonne, c'est de froid. Dépêchons nous qu'on en finisse et que je puisse retourner dormir. »

« Si c'est de la chaleur que tu veux, colle-toi davantage à moi… »

Cette fois ce fut un rire bref mais sincère qu'elle obtint face à ce jeu usuel.

« Allez Fang, avance. »

Elle n'avait pas menti, le passage était plus qu'étroit et le contact avec la paroi rocheuse était forcé. Elles ne tardèrent heureusement pas à déboucher sur un chemin plus large qui se poursuivait en zigzag, les hauts monts qui les surplombaient les empêchant donc de deviner la suite du sentier.

« Tu avais dit qu'on y serait en peu de temps. »

« On y est presque, prends ton mal en patience ma grande, tu vas l'avoir ta réponse. »

Un râle à demi étouffé retentit dans son dos, agrémentant son sourire d'une nouvelle prolongation.

« Je travaille demain, je te signale. »

« C'est bon, vu la tronche que tu avais aujourd'hui, ils ont dû comprendre que t'étais pas dans ton assiette. Personne ne s'étonnera si tu prends ta journée demain. »

« Hors de question. »

« Pfff. De toute façon on y est presque. » Répliqua Fang avec un ton légèrement amer, vexée que son amie veuille écourter la soirée.

Lightning se demanda si elle avait dit quelque chose de travers pour avoir provoqué l'agacement de son guide. Elle n'insista pas, le silence étant de loin l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Elles continuèrent leur progression sans échanger un mot, laissant la tension retomber d'elle-même.

« Et voilà. »

Le flanc de la roche qui les forçait à avancer en zigzag laissa soudainement apparaître une sorte de minuscule prairie. Lightning interrompit brusquement sa marche. Frappée par la beauté des lieux, son esprit avait quasiment cessé tout fonctionnement et son corps ne lui répondait plus. La végétation s'imposait ici en véritable maîtresse. L'herbe haute était abondante et les rayons lunaires lui donnaient une teinte bleue qui ajoutait une note douce à l'endroit. Rebelle, elle poussait de façon anarchique, mais couvrait tout l'espace disponible. Des plantes qui lui étaient inconnues grimpaient le long de la paroi rocheuse. Elles n'allaient guère haut, laissant rapidement place à de fines fleurs blanches au cœur phosphorescent. De petites formes sombres volaient de fleur en fleur, effleurant parfois les deux individus avec nonchalance, leur récolte nocturne aucunement dérangée par la présence humaine. Elles ressemblaient à _des papillons…_ Lightning esquissa un sourire. Sa bouche entrouverte, figée dans cette posture depuis son arrivée, marquait son étonnement. L'air effleurait ses lèvres avec gaieté et imprégnait tout son être de la fraîcheur ambiante. Pourtant, nul frisson ne la faisait tressaillir. Elle était sereine, presque heureuse. Ses sens ouverts s'emparaient de la moindre information avec délice, savourant la variété d'impressions qu'elle en déduisait. Elle tournait sur elle-même, alors que ses pas la guidaient lentement au centre de la prairie, ravie par ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Tout était simple, merveilleux. Plus loin, l'herbe laissait place à un petit étang, silencieux refuge de la vie qui s'animait discrètement ici. Une onde éphémère troublait parfois sa surface, soulignant le caractère paisible et joueur de la nature. Le mont rocheux avait enfermé ce havre paisible en son sein, _probablement par jalousie…_ Mais le spectacle le plus enchanteur se trouvait encore ailleurs. Elles étaient là, au bord de l'eau, les roses. De la même espèce qui embaumait sa maison, elles se dressaient fièrement, mais sans aucune sévérité, laissant leur tige pencher et leurs feuilles s'étendre où bon leur semblait, formant un véritable buisson. L'ardeur de leur teinte rouge semblait apaisée sous le ciel nocturne, elles revêtaient un voile plus humble, parant le bout de leurs pétales d'un liseré sombre que l'on devinait bleu nuit grâce à la lune. Elles étaient si nombreuses, les rosiers poussaient sur la majeure partie du bord. A les regarder de loin il semblait que leur bouton reposait seul sur la surface de l'étang. L'odeur avait conquis les deux jeunes femmes avant même qu'elles n'atteignent cet endroit dégagé. Lightning ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Fang à un pas derrière elle.

« Ce sont des Charmeuses. »

La voix grave de la pulsienne seyait parfaitement à l'atmosphère chaleureuse et confortable des lieux. Elle sinuait jusqu'à son esprit, se traçant un chemin à travers le songe dans lequel le soldat se baignait.

« Elles sont magnifiques. »

Fang parvint à sa hauteur, sans qu'elle n'y prête vraiment attention. La pulsienne laissa son amie à sa contemplation plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles elle observait la moindre expression se dessiner sur le visage pâle de la jeune femme. Elle était fière de sa découverte, il n'y avait pas à dire, mais elle l'était encore plus d'avoir réussi à assainir l'humeur de la rose en chef. Celle-ci s'était agenouillée au bord de l'étang, parmi ses congénères, et plongeait une main confiante sous la surface. Elle la retira aussitôt, mais sans brusquerie. L'eau était bien froide, mais le contact n'était pas si désagréable.

« Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment, mais je te remercie. »

Fang soupira. _Jamais satisfaite, hein ?_

« Tu sais, ces roses sont magiques. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Lightning en tournant son visage vers sa camarade, non sans laisser échapper un bref rire peu convaincu.

« C'est vrai. Sur Gran Pulse, il n'y a pas que les animaux qui recèlent de la magie en eux. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, amusée à cette idée et à celle que Gran Pulse ne cesserait de la surprendre. Loin de s'en lasser au contraire, elle désirait être surprise. Sa voix se fit hésitante, elle voulait en savoir plus, et une curiosité enfantine anticipait les réponses avec malice, provoquant un délicieux frisson.

« Et…qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent faire ? »

« Et bien, on ne les appelle pas Charmeuses pour rien. Elles sont connues pour exalter les sens des hommes. Apparemment certains chasseurs s'en servaient à mon époque, jamais vérifié. »

_Exalter les sens ?_ Sa réflexion s'était remise en marche, son esprit tissait des liens, lentement mais sûrement, tous les éléments s'assemblaient. Qui avait assez de connaissances sur Pulse pour savoir les propriétés de ces étranges fleurs ? Qui oserait braver le pas de sa porte et jouer avec elle en y déposant un tel présent ? Qui aurait pu se souvenir de son cristal d'invocation ?

« Tu as dit "rose". »

« Hein ? »

Fang, qui avait laissé ses pas la guider et fouler l'herbe douce selon leur gré, se retourna vers son amie. Cette dernière s'était redressée, un air accusateur peint sur ses traits légèrement tendus. Oui, elle se souvenait d'un détail qui aurait dû accrocher son attention plus tôt. _« Est-ce qu'une l'une de vous aurait déposé une fleur ce matin sur le pas de ma porte ? » … « Non, je ne me suis pas levée aux aurores pour venir joyeusement déposer une rose devant chez toi ce matin. Navrée de devoir casser ton fantasme ! »_

« Quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais venue déposer une fleur devant chez moi, tu as dit que n'avais pas déposé la rose. Je n'avais pas précisé. »

Un court silence où leur duel visuel mettait son raisonnement à l'épreuve, aucune ne se déroba.

« Ah. Je suis grillée alors ? »

Elle sourit et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. Son regard dériva à nouveau vers les roses, décidément centre de toute attention. Lightning attendait des explications. Son allure farouche témoignait de son effort pour former un assaut, mais cet endroit l'en empêchait, elle peinait à contrôler la situation.

« Oui, elles sont magnifiques. » Murmura Fang distraitement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ses traits s'étaient durcis, le ton était presque menaçant. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas et ça l'énervait. Elle l'avait, sa réponse, pourquoi est-ce que le problème n'était pas résolu ? La pulsienne avait l'air plongée dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Elle était hors d'atteinte, ce qui attisa davantage les foudres de Lightning. Elle n'appréciait pas ce petit jeu, elle détestait qu'on la fasse tourner en bourrique, surtout pour de telles stupidités. Pourquoi ressentait-elle une pointe de déception maintenant qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait ? Ses gestes furent nerveux lorsqu'elle se précipita sur Fang et qu'elle se plaça dans son champ de vision, forçant au moins une communication visuelle.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'était quoi le but au ju… »

L'espace qui lui permettait d'achever sa question fut comblé. Des lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes avec douceur, et une main prit possession de sa nuque, ne lui laissant pas d'échappatoire. Ses sens la poussèrent à prolonger le contact sans qu'elle ne le réalise. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'instinct, répondant mécaniquement à la demande et accordant plus d'intensité à l'échange. Ses mains s'agrippèrent avec fermeté au sari de Fang, mais ne sachant quelle direction donner, ne provoquèrent aucun mouvement. Finalement, alors que les lèvres de la brune remuaient contre les siennes à la recherche d'une prise plus assurée, d'une sensation encore meilleure, elle la repoussa avec lenteur grâce à une maîtrise insoupçonnée et rompit leur baiser. Le regard embrumé, elle n'osa pas le relever, et se contenta de fixer l'épaule droite de la pulsienne. Fang relâcha le cou de sa partenaire, avec regret mais aussi avec crainte. Elle voulait revenir en arrière, et pour plusieurs raisons. Son cœur battait trop vite pour qu'elle puisse respirer silencieusement. Elle avait chaud, elle tremblait presque, cause de son désir fébrile. Elle était envahie de sensations contradictoires. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle devait dire quelque chose, elle le sentait, mais elle ne savait pas quelle réponse apporter.

L'esprit de Lightning avait de nouveau cessé d'opérer, pour sa propre sûreté et sans doute celle de Fang. Elle avait lâché ses vêtements, laissant ses bras ballants, incertains. Son regard était descendu jusqu'au sol et demeurait vague, perdu. Le souffle chaud de la jeune femme devant elle balayait ses pensées et brûlait ses sens. Un réflexe défensif la fit se détourner, puis s'éloigner. Elle ne voulait pas être là. Elle ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive. Son allure s'accéléra. Elle commença à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

« Attends ! Light ! »

Fang s'élança à sa poursuite, mais Lightning ne s'arrêta pas et se retourna encore moins, elle se mit à courir.


	2. Partie 2

« Ah ! Lightning. C'est bien que tu sois là, parce que j'ai une question à te poser. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'avoir laissée seule là bas en pleine nuit ?! »

« Vanille, s'il te plaît… »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle est là ? Il faut que je lui parle. C'est important. »

« Non, elle n'est pas là ! Tu veux que je lui laisse tes excuses ou tu comptes les lui faire toi-même ? »

Lightning posa ses poings sur la table et évacua bruyamment l'air qui faisait gonfler ses poumons et sa colère. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver, et surtout pas contre Vanille. Elle s'était déjà pris la tête hier soir et ne souhaitait pas recommencer. Ce matin avait déjà été pénible. Elle était censée travailler mais Amodar l'avait dispensé de sa matinée, et ce, elle n'était pas dupe, grâce à un prétexte idiot. Elle avait donc patienté jusqu'à une heure décente pour se rendre au camp de chasseurs. Bon, au moins, elle avait trouvé la solution de son problème. Tout ce qui lui restait était une immense culpabilité, et Vanille ne faisait que l'irriter en le lui rappelant de la sorte. Elle se décida enfin à décoller son regard du sol et tomba sur le visage sévère de son amie. Les sourcils froncés et les yeux d'un vert émeraude si perturbant de celle-ci lui renvoyaient toujours son crime en pleine figure. Sa fierté la forçait à soutenir cet échange. Elle se savait en tort, mais l'attitude véhémente de la petite rousse ne l'aidait guère à l'admettre. Vanille baissa soudainement les yeux et retira ses mains crispées du dossier de la chaise. Peut-être qu'elle s'était laissée emporter en effet, surtout qu'elle savait à quel point Lightning devait être perturbée…

« Excuse-moi Light, c'est juste… »

L'expression du soldat s'adoucit, elle laissa tomber son regard dur et se détendit.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée. Est-ce que je peux la voir s'il te plaît ? »

« Je…je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas là. »

« Allez Vanille, je sais que si. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la matinée ! »

« Comment tu sais ce qui s'est passé alors ? »

_Attends, est-ce qu'elle est au courant de…tout ?_ Elle préféra écarter cette interrogation de son esprit, jugeant qu'en cet instant, elle n'était pas prioritaire. Elle ne put cependant réfréner un léger rougissement à l'idée.

« Enfin, je l'ai vu mais elle est repartie après, et… »

Bras croisés et un infime sourire au coin des lèvres, elle l'écoutait s'emmêler dans ses explications, chacune en contradiction avec la précédente. Elle attendit que son amie finisse son baratin qui, elle-même en était parfaitement consciente, ne l'avait en rien convaincue.

« Très bien. » Finit Lightning dans un soupir las.

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit objet noir qu'elle glissa au creux de son oreille. Elle prononça le nom de Fang et son communicateur se mit automatiquement à la recherche de l'engin correspondant. Un appareil se mit à sonner dans la pièce adjacente. Lightning planta ses yeux céruléens dans ceux de Vanille, l'air satisfait, son sérieux l'empêcha tout de même de sourire. Sous le regard réticent de jeune pulsienne, Lightning se dirigea vers ce qu'elle savait être la chambre de Fang. Par prudence et par respect, elle s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa. Sa voix se fit incroyablement douce, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle anticipait cet instant. Elle redoutait toute forme de tension, et était en train d'en bannir la moindre étincelle de son corps. Pourtant, la réponse qu'elle avait trouvée avait chassé tous ses doutes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était clarifier la situation, et que tout revienne à la normale.

« Fang, laisse-moi entrer. S'il te plaît. »

« C'est ouvert. » Répondit la brune après un certain moment.

Lightning entra et prit soin de refermer la porte. Fang était allongée sur les couvertures de son lit, avec en guise de tenue un simple short et une brassière noirs. Elle se redressa, appuyée sur ses coudes, et observa son arrivante avec curiosité, attendant patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses tenta de se concentrer sur le visage de son amie, mais perdit le fil de ses pensées et les paroles qu'elle avait préparées. La scène du baiser se déroula une nouvelle fois dans son esprit. Elle resta silencieuse, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes marquaient le malaise qu'elle avait absolument voulu éviter. Fang ne la quittait pas des yeux, et manifestait clairement qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas, ce qui la gêna davantage. Elle se répéta mentalement toutes les conclusions auxquelles elle était parvenue hier soir, tous les encouragements. Elle assuma sa culpabilité et prit la parole.

« Je suis désolée d'être partie hier soir. »

Pas de réponse. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, elle craignait le faux pas. Finalement le sourire provocateur de la charmante chasseresse reprit sa position favorite.

« Bah ! Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas morte, si c'est ce qui t'inquiétait. »

Lightning sourit à son tour mais une partie de son esprit accusa ces propos, se demandant s'ils étaient réellement sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou s'ils renfermaient bel et bien le sous-entendu qu'elle pressentait. Cette partie de son esprit se retrouva immédiatement au tout dernier plan, et le silence retrouva ses aises entre les deux amies. Elle allait s'adosser à la porte, mais contre toute attente elle se rapprocha de la pulsienne lorsqu'elle formula des mots cent fois répétés et qui sonnèrent très maladroitement au moment voulu.

« Je…je voulais te parler. A propos de… »

« Du baiser ? » Interrompit Fang, cédant finalement à l'impatience.

« Oui. Je sais pourquoi c'est arrivé, et ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. »

« Ah…bon ? »

La brune s'assit en tailleur et se pencha en arrière, bras tendus, ses mains lui servant d'appuis, permettant ainsi à Lightning de se poser à l'autre bout du lit. Elle la contemplait avec un certain recul, hésitant quant au sens qu'elle devait donner à ses propos. Vu l'air confiant et détaché que le soldat manifestait, elle n'était pas sûre d'être parvenue à la même conclusion…

« Oui. Tu avais raison. Les roses. Tu disais qu'elles avaient des propriétés magiques et qu'elles troublaient les sens des personnes qui respiraient leur parfum. Je ne te croyais pas vraiment mais… ça prend tout son sens désormais. Alors, je sais que ce n'était rien. »

Lightning leva les yeux vers sa camarade, cherchant désespérément l'écho de ce qu'elle affirmait au fond de ses yeux. Fang la regardait avec une incrédulité qui s'était emparée du moindre trait de son visage. Face à cette absence de réponse, elle considéra nécessairement le sujet clos et s'empressa d'en changer. A vrai dire, elle voulait même changer d'air le plus vite possible, le regard de la chasseresse faisait progressivement peser des doutes sur ses convictions. Elle se releva, et déclara en forçant un ton détendu.

« Bref, on se voit ce soir. Au cas où tu aurais oublié Serah fait son repas mensuel. »

Fang la regarda se tourner puis s'éloigner d'un pas qu'elle voulait maîtrisé. Son expression n'avait guère changé d'aspect. _Je rêve, elle nie tout en bloc._ Au fond elle n'était pas surprise, mais elle avait espéré autre chose, vraiment. Elle avait passé le début de sa soirée à réfléchir sur la question, tout comme sa camarade. Cela l'avait rapidement gonflé et elle avait décidé de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer, puisqu'elle-même ne savait pas dans quelle direction exacte se prononcer. Ce n'était pas trop son genre, mais elle préférait de loin cette option plutôt que de se prendre la tête toute la semaine. Mais son soldat avait eu le besoin vital de se voiler la face, évidemment.

« T'es pas croyable. »

Le ton aurait presque été méprisant si Lightning n'avait pas été la destinataire, il fut cependant assez suspect car inhabituellement dénué de chaleur pour stopper la demoiselle dans sa fuite. Elle fit un effort suprême pour recevoir ces mots avec indifférence et se mit immédiatement à distance de ces derniers, empêchant son esprit d'y accorder de l'importance. Malheureusement pour elle, Fang réalisa que quoiqu'il puisse arriver, l'adjectif "passive" ne lui conviendrait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le soldat buté se conforter derrière ses œillères, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'énerver contre elle. Et si Lightning continuait à faire comme si ce bref échange charnel n'avait aucune signification, elle allait à coup sûr la confronter à ses craintes, et pas de la manière la plus conciliante. Non, elle devait agir avec plus de douceur si elle voulait obtenir quelque chose, bien que cette chose ne soit pas encore définie. Pourquoi tenait-elle autant à procéder comme il fallait ? Lightning était son amie, bien sûr, elle tenait à elle, mais d'ordinaire, lorsque cette dernière se mettait à l'abri dès qu'un sujet lui échappait, elle n'insistait pas longtemps pour la déloger de son refuge. Si elle se fourvoyait, c'était son problème, point, même si ça la concernait. Là, c'était complètement différent. Une envie rageuse la poussait, lui ordonnait de mettre la jeune femme au pied du mur. Elle se leva brusquement et rattrapa la tête de mule, qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée, prête à l'actionner.

« Hé ! La discussion n'est pas finie ma jolie. »

Elle plaqua sa main sur la porte, empêchant toute ouverture. Son esprit s'était enflammé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle attrapa son poignet et la força à lui faire face. Lightning ne put que reculer d'un pas avant de toucher le mur, prise au piège. Leur proximité provoqua une bouffée de chaleur qui n'était pas seulement causée par la gêne et qu'elle dût freiner pour éviter que ses joues s'empourprent. Elle n'émit aucune protestation. Percevant nettement l'irritation de la brune, elle ne voulait en rien l'exciter davantage. C'était d'ailleurs un énervement qu'elle ne saisissait pas. Qu'avait-elle dit pour que Fang l'agresse de cette manière ? Elle voulut poser la question mais la brune prit les devants.

« T'es tellement butée. Tu crois vraiment que ce baiser était dû aux fleurs ? »

Lightning sentit son corps lui échapper et se replier sous l'aura écrasante de son amie. Elle maudit sa faiblesse mais constitua malgré tout une réponse dont elle était de moins en moins convaincue.

« Oui. C'est la seule explication sensée. »

« Sensée ? Ha ! Ne m'fais pas rire, comme si ce genre de choses devait nécessairement avoir un sens. »

Elle allait répliquer quand la pulsienne se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, collant son front au sien, ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres des siennes. Lightning se pressa contre le mur avec tant de force qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle allait laisser une marque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? »

Voyant que sa proie n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper, Fang poussa le vice encore plus loin et effleura lentement les lèvres de la demoiselle.

« Et si je t'embrassais là, tout de suite, tu mettrais ça sur le compte de quoi hmm ? »

Sa voix avait retrouvé une douceur tentatrice, sinuant dans l'esprit de Lightning et excitant ses sens au passage. Néanmoins la provocation était plus violente que sensuelle et Fang se recula aussitôt. _La manière douce_ se répéta-t-elle afin de calmer sa fougue. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne put empêcher un rougissement car ce brusque retrait ne la laissa pas insensible. Le fond de cette histoire devenait de plus en plus difficile à nier, même pour elle. Ce refus de céder à un fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler, ni même à appréhender, attisa son courroux. Elle ne détenait plus la solution. Ses traits se durcirent, poussés par une détermination toute aussi féroce. Elle se décolla du mur et fit reculer la pulsienne tout en lui crachant une réponse non attendue et particulièrement cinglante.

« Je te giflerais. »

Séparées par un bon mètre de sécurité, elles se jaugèrent un instant. Conscientes de la tension qui électrisait la chambre, elles se turent, aucune ne désirant envenimer la situation. Ce fut Lightning qui initia l'armistice. Son regard dériva brièvement du visage finement contracté de la brune et de l'éclat furieux qui s'agitait au sein de ses prunelles. Elle croisa les bras pour maîtriser ses émotions. Fang, le haut du corps penché en avant dans une posture agressive, força elle aussi la détente. Elle desserra les poings et se maintint droite. Une main postée sur sa hanche, elle attendait la suite.

« Très bien. » Déclara la blonde, dont l'océan contenu dans ses iris bleus revint se déverser sur sa camarade.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas se retirer ainsi. Il lui fallait toujours de nouvelles réponses, étant donné qu'elle avait perdu les siennes.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu venue déposer cette foutue rose devant chez moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

Lightning décroisa les bras avec exaspération. Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse. Elle se crispa, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure et porta une main à son front. _Ne pas s'énerver _résonna dans sa tête avec le plus d'autorité possible.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne sais pas. C'est parfait. »

Fang tiqua nerveusement, sentant la colère emporter sa raison de nouveau devant le ton peu avenant de la blonde.

« Au moins je dis ce qu'il en est, moi. » Dit-elle sèchement, sa voix légèrement rauque se brisant contre la carapace d'acier que le soldat reformait.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire !? » Cria l'autre.

La jeune femme à la peau sombre soupira, comme si se renvoyer la faute allait les faire avancer.

« Ah la la… Et t'as réussi à te décider à propos de la rose ? » Ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

L'évocation de l'objet qui avait servi à trahir ses sens et embrumer ses pensées raviva la rage qui l'habitait et qui faisait passer la fureur d'un béhémoth empereur pour le grognement d'un loup argenté. Elle se rappela être rentrée chez elle, le cerveau et les nerfs en piteux état. A l'instant où son regard meurtrier était tombé sur la fleur, tellement arrogante dans sa beauté, elle avait ressenti l'envie barbare de fracasser le vase et son sublime contenu contre le mur. Mais elle s'était ravisée au dernier moment, en s'apercevant qu'un pétale gisait sur la table, tel l'oiseau tombé de son nid. Elle avait laissé le tableau ainsi, pensant que la fleur dépérissait plus vite que dans son milieu naturel. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle fane, mais en l'état actuel des choses, elle n'avait pas non plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

« Oui, je l'ai jeté. »

Lightning avait mis toute sa hargne dans ces simples mots et les avait revêtus d'un ton glacial. L'indignation s'accrocha aux traits de la pulsienne avec violence. Elle s'était cassé les pieds pour lui offrir un présent particulièrement symbolique, et ce dernier finissait avec les déchets ?

« Je t'ai donné un nouvel enjeu ! Ça te tuerait de l'avouer ? »

« Un enjeu ? »

« Tu as besoin de te battre ! Il faut toujours que tu mènes une bataille dans ta petite tête pour avancer ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« Reconnais-le ! C'est ça qui te fait frissonner Light ! Maintenant que tu n'as plus de fal'Cies à détruire, de monde à sauver ou de sœur à protéger tu… »

« La ferme Fang ! Je t'interdis ! »

Dès qu'elle disparut en claquant la porte, Fang se mordit les lèvres. Un rictus frustré tordit les muscles de son visage. Elle était allée trop loin.

-X-

« Fang ! Allez, active-toi on va être en retard. »

La rouquine se posta à l'entrée de la chambre de son aînée pour la troisième fois en une quinzaine de minutes. Cette dernière était exactement dans la même position, debout les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, face à la fenêtre et toujours aussi étonnamment silencieuse. Enfin, elle émit un signe de vie, au grand soulagement de la petite pulsienne, qui allait peut-être finalement savoir ce qui s'était passé bien qu'en voyant l'orage sortir de la chambre de la chasseresse et faire encore trembler la maison dix mètres plus loin, elle avait clairement compris qu'il y avait eu une sérieuse dispute entre les deux femmes. Vanille avait attendu quelques minutes avant de rejoindre sa camarade pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. En découvrant le massacre, elle avait formellement interdit à la jeune femme de quitter le camp. Il s'était ensuivi l'un des plus longs grognements qui lui avait été donné d'entendre. Mais peu lui importait étant donné l'état dans lequel Fang se trouvait, -Vanille saisit immédiatement pourquoi la bâtisse frémissait toujours-, Pulse savait quel danger elle allait provoquer. Donc même si leur stock de peaux s'amenuisait, le ravitaillement pourrait attendre et le village pourrait faire l'effort de rationner un certain temps. Fang était tout de même partie se défouler, à sa manière, et les habitants avaient dû accepter son aide et son humeur exécrable. Elle avait fini par se calmer en fin d'après-midi. Vanille l'avait laissé faire sans demander d'explications, elle savait qu'elle les obtiendrait en temps voulu.

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je vienne. »

« Fang… »

L'inquiétude était largement visible sur son visage fin et nettement moins jovial que d'ordinaire.

« Elle m'énerve. » Déclara-t-elle simplement avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Vanille reçut ce geste comme une invitation et s'installa à ses côtés, prête à fournir soutien et réconfort. Elle allait enfin savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie.

« Elle ne veut pas admettre que le baiser était intentionnel. »

La petite rousse devinait une suite, mais la brune se tut. Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Il n'y avait qu'une personne contre laquelle Fang pouvait rester énervée aussi longtemps et avec autant d'intensité, et elle doutait que ce soit Lightning, bien que cette dernière s'ajoute progressivement à l'équation. Nouveau grognement.

« Et je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir ce que je veux. »

Ah, nous y étions. Vanille posa doucement une main rassurante sur l'épaule de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur et qui tourna son visage vers elle. La rouquine lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

« Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est juste une attirance physique ou est-ce qu'il y a plus ? »

Vanille avait bien sa petite idée sur le sujet, mais ce n'était pas à elle d'apporter une réponse, elle allait simplement aiguillonner sa camarade.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu sens qu'il y a quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle est magnifique, je suppose que l'idée de l'avoir dans mon lit n'a jamais été très loin de mon esprit, mais je n'en avais pas **besoin**. C'était un jeu. »

« Et maintenant c'est différent. »

« Ouais… J'ai besoin de plus. »

« Pourquoi lui as-tu amené cette rose ? »

« Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose elle aussi. »

Vanille retint une exclamation de surprise et observa longuement son amie.

« Mais, comment pouvais-tu être aussi sûre que c'était le cas ? »

« Je ne l'étais pas, je l'espérais, mais après tout ce temps…je la connais. »

Elle savait les deux jeunes femmes proches, mais pas au point de se connaître quasiment sur le bout des doigts. Une pointe de jalousie vint se glisser sous sa peau et faire frissonner ses sens, mais elle la fit disparaître, là n'était certainement pas le moment. La méfiance tentait pourtant de prendre place au sein de son esprit. Si Lightning était aussi proche de Fang, cela expliquait pourquoi elle était si perturbée. Mais qu'en était-il du soldat ? Elle n'avait pas intérêt à maltraiter les sentiments de la pulsienne aux cheveux corbeau.

« Et dans la foulée, tu lui as soumis l'idée que ce quelque chose, ça pouvait être toi. »

« Mmm. Mais elle est trop butée pour se l'avouer ! »

Cette fois-ci la plus jeune ne retint pas son rire, tant la ressemblance de caractère était frappante.

« Comment tu sais qu'elle en est consciente ? »

« Tu aurais vu son regard… Crois-moi, c'était réciproque. »

La plus jeune sourit, c'était déjà un point de gagné.

« Mais…je ne veux pas qu'elle se fourvoie sur ce que je veux, je ne veux pas la blesser, et je ne vois pas comment c'est possible tant que je ne saurais pas moi-même. »

« Fang, tu te donnerais vraiment tant de mal si ce n'était qu'une partie de jambes en l'air ? »

Elle soupira, incertaine, puis ajouta avec un air de réflexion :

« On parle des jambes de Lightning quand même… »

Elle reçut une tape sur la tête pour toute réponse. Néanmoins le fait qu'elle donne une certaine légèreté au sujet indiquait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

« Si elle nous entendait… »

Fang lui adressa à son tour un sourire amusé. Vanille étreignit son amie, ravie qu'elle se soit confiée, puis lui adressa un clin d'œil, se leva et annonça avec enthousiasme.

« Bon ! On y va ? »

Fang ne bougea pas, perplexe.

« T'as écouté ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Et bien ? Elle va faire la tête toute la soirée, si tu fais un effort pour ne pas faire de même, on pensera juste qu'elle a passé une mauvaise journée ! »

« Et sinon on est grillé c'est ça ? »

« Tout à fait ! »

« C'est ça, ton plan ? »

« Je n'ai pas de plan. Mais nous avons un repas de prévu, et il est hors de question que tu te désistes. »

« Ça va, j'avais compris. »

« Bien, alors habille-toi ! »

Elle quitta la chambre puis s'immobilisa deux mètres plus loin. Elle revint sur ses pas et passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

« Oh, et mets quelque chose de sexy. »

Fang éclata de rire. Son sourire aguicheur illumina son visage charmeur alors que la demoiselle repartait à ses affaires dans la cuisine.

« Tu me ferais user de ce genre d'approche ? »

« Je ne te fais pas user de quoi que ce soit, j'essaye d'arranger ta situation ! »

-X-

La cadette Farron ne put empêcher un sourire triomphant de se former sur son visage étincelant. Ce soir était juste l'un de ses moments favoris, et elle l'attendait chaque mois avec impatience. Elle sortit du champ du miroir, finalement convaincue par son maquillage, monta les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre récupérer le tablier qu'elle avait oublié en changeant de tenue, puis revint dans la cuisine. L'heure fatidique approchait. Elle se remit au travail sans que son excitation faiblisse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et constata qu'ils avaient un peu de retard niveau préparation. Cela ne l'agaça pas le moins du monde, l'important n'était pas là, elle était de trop bonne humeur pour être dérangée par ce détail. Perdue dans ses pensées, anticipant la soirée et la vue de ses convives avec plaisir, elle se mit à chantonner allègrement, sous le regard amusé de son conjoint, qui s'occupait d'éplucher un étrange légume orange ovale. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et elle replongea dans sa bulle de gaieté. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, une sonnerie familière l'obligea à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« Ah. Va ouvrir, je me charge de finir ça. »

« Merci ! » Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Snow.

Elle sortit son tablier qu'elle envoya valser sur le dossier d'une chaise et se précipita vers l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut assaillie par une tornade rouge, qui se cramponna à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle rendit l'étreinte avec la même intensité. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas vu Vanille depuis seulement deux semaines. Elle eut à peine le temps de prendre le manteau de la jeune fille que celle-ci se rua dans la cuisine à la rencontre de Snow.

« Oh ! Il ne fallait pas ! » S'exclama la demoiselle à la vue du bouquet de fleurs blanches.

« Tu ne pouvais pas y échapper. Surtout que je suis très fleurs en ce moment. »

Fang s'avança à son tour, un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres, et étreignit la petite Farron de sa main libre.

« Waouh Fang tu es vraiment sublime dans cette robe. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu qu'on sorte après mais... Attends, tu as un rendez-vous ? »

« Haha ! Non, j'avais juste envie. » Déclara-t-elle avec sourire et simplicité, trouvant étrange que cette réponse commence à sonner un peu trop familièrement.

Serah invita la pulsienne à rejoindre leurs camarades tandis qu'elle partait déposer leurs affaires dans la chambre d'ami. Fang déposa le bouquet sur la table du salon, apprêtée de teintes mauve et or pour l'occasion, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Salut champion, c'est encore toi le chef cuistot ce soir ? Fais gaffe mon vieux, elle t'exploite là. »

« Hey Fang ! Ah ça, elle sait ce qu'elle veut ! »

Elle rit avec une sincérité feinte et s'adossa contre le mur. Les deux pulsiennes offrirent leur aide mais le blond déclina gentiment en expliquant qu'il avait presque fini. Serah pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, un vase en main qu'elle remplit à moitié et qu'elle désigna comme nouvelle demeure des lys qu'on venait de lui offrir.

« Lightning n'est pas là ? » Demanda Vanille avec une nonchalance parfaitement maîtrisé, avant de glisser un coup d'œil à son homologue.

« Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, mais elle vient. Elle a bien failli nous fausser compagnie ceci dit ! »

« Ah bon ? » Continua la rouquine, faisant bien attention à ce que Fang n'en perde pas une miette.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de son amie qui allait dévoiler la situation en moins de deux si elle continuait ses investigations de la sorte. Elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme, en laissant tout de même traîner une oreille discrète.

« Oui, elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle était malade il y a une heure à peine. Pourtant elle avait l'air d'aller bien quand on s'est parlé cet après-midi, pendant sa pause, pour me demander si elle devait passer plus tôt pour nous aider. Je n'avais même pas encore décidé de ce qu'il y aurait au menu ! »

Enfin, elle n'avait eu que l'air d'aller bien, Serah l'avait trouvée préoccupée, voire parfois complètement ailleurs. C'était une information qu'elle désirait garder dans un coin de son esprit tant qu'elle n'avait pas sa sœur en face pour tirer ça au clair. La discussion dériva sur la journée qu'elle avait passée et ses diverses péripéties au sein de plusieurs magasins et marchés pour trouver de quoi composer cette soirée. Puis la sonnerie retentit et Sazh et son fils firent leur apparition. Vanille sauta sur le plus grand et Serah s'occupa de câliner le plus petit, manquant toute deux de les étouffer. Quand Hope et son père entrèrent à leur tour, la conversation se poursuivit dans le salon. Seuls Sazh et Fang tenaient encore compagnie au cuisinier. Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe peu après, alors que Dajh expliquait avec enthousiasme chaque étape de la conception du gâteau qu'ils avaient apporté. Bartholomew avait quant à lui offert un tableau choisi par son garçon qui représentait les sources de Sulyya. Des figures mythologiques et des formes circulaires typiquement pulsiennes ornaient les bords du tableau. L'artiste était parvenu à imprégner dans son œuvre une beauté sage et une douceur apaisante. Le cadre fin de couleur bleu ardoise soulignait le tout grâce à sa simplicité. La jeune fille savait d'hors et déjà quelle place lui réserver. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson, elle avisa l'heure d'un coup d'œil et songea qu'il était définitivement temps de passer à table. L'absence de sa sœur la dérangeait affreusement, -la question sur le sujet revenait d'ailleurs souvent-, mais cela faisait presque une demi heure qu'elle l'attendait alors que ses convives manifestaient de plus en plus fréquemment leur agitation et leur faim tout à fait légitimes. Elle les invita donc à prendre place selon leur bon vouloir. Snow était parti chercher une boisson digne d'exalter leurs petites papilles gustatives pour les plats à venir. Lorsqu'il allait déboucher la bouteille d'un ocre semi-opaque, on frappa à la porte. Serah bondit hors de sa chaise, le visage illuminé par l'espoir, peu consciente que deux pulsiennes suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Hey. Je…je suis désolée du retard, j'ai fait tous les commerces pour trouver une bouteille mais aucun n'était encore ouvert, alors j'ai dû aller chez Lebreau, mais elle m'a tenu la jambe pendant presque une demi-heure, et Gadot s'y est mis aussi, et j'ai été obligée de goûter leur fichu cocktail pour qu'ils me laissent repartir, et… » Débita la jeune femme à toute vitesse.

« Doucement. » L'interrompit Serah avec un sourire tendre.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu es là, c'est le principal. »

Lightning répondit en enlaçant sa cadette, qui lui ôta ensuite son manteau et lui indiqua où trouver leurs amis. Arrivée à la table elle salua tout le monde et s'installa à son tour, acceptant de bon cœur les quelques piques quant à son retard. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Fang et elles se contemplèrent longuement avant de tomber sur un accord : elles n'étaient pas là pour gâcher la soirée. Ce fut quasiment la seule fois du repas où elles se regardèrent, ce qui n'échappa ni à Vanille ni à Serah. Elles qui étaient d'ordinaires si complices se retrouvaient non seulement chacune à un bout de la table, mais semblaient complètement s'ignorer.

Pourtant les discussions étaient animées, jonglant d'un bout à l'autre de la table suivant les participants. Snow enseignait à Hope ce que, selon lui, cela signifiait d'être un homme. Fang l'imitait avec diverses grimaces qui captivaient davantage l'attention du garçon aux cheveux argent. Vanille et Serah, côte à côte, étaient plongées dans une discussion des plus passionnantes sur la couleur de la moquette de leur chambre. Les deux parents présents, eux aussi côte à côte, se concertaient sur des moments datant de l'enfance de leur fils, et à quel point le temps passe vite. Dajh prenait un plaisir innocent à inonder la pauvre Lightning de questions toutes chaque fois plus existentielles, comme pourquoi ses cheveux avaient cette teinte si particulière, et pourquoi ceux de Serah étaient légèrement différents, plus roses, ou pourquoi le jour se levait et se couchait plus tôt sur Cocoon. La jeune femme se contentait de répondre évasivement, cherchant l'opportunité de prendre part à une autre conversation. Devant sa lassitude particulièrement développée en cette soirée, il ne put que l'interroger à nouveau.

« Tu boudes ? »

« Non, je suis juste fatiguée. »

« Ah, repose-toi alors ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Hé, tu savais que les mâles Gorgonopsides se fatiguaient plus vite que les femelles quand il fait soleil ? J'ai lu ça dans un livre que papa m'a acheté ! »

« Je ne savais pas. »

« Ils courent aussi moins vite, ils n'aiment vraiment pas la chaleur. Et les flambos sortent moins souvent quand il pleut ! Tu crois qu'ils se cachent où ? »

« Ecoute Dajh, la faune de Pulse, -Gran Pulse-, n'est pas vraiment mon domaine. »

Cette reprise attira immédiatement son attention sur la brune à la peau hâlée, techniquement assise en face d'elle, mais en réalité à trois bons mètres plus loin. Cette dernière s'était jointe à Vanille, sur sa droite, qui expliquait justement à Hope, lui sur sa gauche, les phénomènes météorologiques de la Steppe d'Archylte et leurs conséquences sur la faune et la population. Il semblait avoir quelques difficultés à visualiser ce climat capricieux, mais lorsqu'il parvint à l'agencer dans son esprit, son visage s'illumina.

« Tu crois qu'il y aurait un moyen de le contrôler pour aider les gens ? Comme à Sunleth avant ! »

Une mélodie aux notes variées particulièrement marquées mais agréables parvint aux oreilles de Lightning. Fang riait.

« Laisse tomber gamin, le temps, sur Gran Pulse, ça ne se contrôle pas. » Dit-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

« Qui sait ! » Répondit Vanille avec un sourire confiant, le destin n'était-il pas tout aussi capricieux que le temps après tout ?

« …hein ? » Termina une voix enfantine.

La jeune femme se retourna vers le petit garçon qui l'observait, en attente d'une réponse alors qu'elle ignorait complètement la question. Elle s'excusa et lui demanda de répéter, ce qu'il fit avec le même espoir. Encore une interrogation sur un des animaux qui peuplaient les terres sauvages, presque inconnues pour lui. D'ordinaire, elle admirait sa curiosité, mais ce soir, elle la trouvait juste infatigable.

« Tu sais quoi, tu devrais demander à Vanille. »

Vanille, pas Fang. Pas celle dont elle n'avait nulle envie et dont elle craignait de prononcer le nom. Pourtant, encore une fois, elle ne put empêcher son regard de se poser sur la jeune femme qui venait de se lever. Elle était si belle dans cette robe noire qui épousait ses formes avec une arrogance et un charme indéniables. Le vêtement décuplait son charisme, et soulignait fidèlement le caractère de la pulsienne. N'importe quelle femme aurait été jalouse de ce corps divin moulé à la perfection. Lightning y compris, même si cela n'était pas vraiment une fantaisie de son caractère, mais elle était trop occupée à savourer la moindre courbe mise en valeur par le tissu dévorant jalousement la sublime peau de la chasseresse. Elle fut définitivement perdue lorsque ses yeux s'aventurèrent là où même le tissu fendu n'avait voulu s'engager tant il semblait inadmissible de voiler un corps si désirable. Ses pensées se focalisèrent donc sur les cuisses fermes de la pulsienne, laissées brièvement à nue sur le côté, puis sur ses longues jambes délicieusement musclées. _Délicieusement… ?_ Prise d'une incroyable bouffée de chaleur, elle se leva, offrant à la dérobée un prétexte idiot lui permettant de s'aérer. Le grand blond, assis à sa gauche –elle n'avait pas été particulièrement gâtée, une bonne raison pour arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois-, s'apprêtait à l'accompagner mais à peine il s'extirpa de sa chaise qu'elle était déjà dehors. Son souffle paniqué faisait écho au chaos qui régnait dans son esprit. La chaleur qui avait gagné des parties plus éloignées que son visage ne l'aidait guère à rétablir l'ordre. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? _

La lumière tamisée du perron l'éclairait avec peine. Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit puis se referma en douceur, mettant fin à son monologue intérieur.

« Claire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'interpellée tenta vainement de retrouver son calme. A voir le comportement de sa sœur en début de soirée, Serah s'était sentie coupable de l'avoir forcé à venir, car elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, chose à laquelle elle avait d'ailleurs à peine touché jusqu'à présent. Mais son manque d'enthousiasme allait de paire avec l'ignorance manifeste d'une certaine pulsienne. Elles ne s'étaient adressées la parole que deux ou trois fois et parce que la conversation les avait réunies et les y avait obligé. C'était un phénomène qu'elle observait depuis le début et qui la démangeait particulièrement, comme si elle pouvait sentir la tension entre les deux femmes. Son optimisme avait émis l'idée que ce n'était peut-être pas un signe révélateur, qu'elles avaient pu se voir plus tôt dans la journée et avoir eu leur dose. Mais Fang ne ratait quasiment jamais une occasion de la railler ou de la défendre, et pour cela, des perches, il y en avait eu. Snow, qui côtoyait les foudres du soldat encore une fois, ne s'était pas retenu de la charrier sur son état trop peu communicatif. D'ordinaire, Lightning était d'excellente humeur lors des repas de famille, à tel point que le jeune homme devait généralement finir le repas planqué derrière son camarade de table ou sous le meuble s'il ne voulait être bombardé de répliques voire d'aliments saignants. Le tout sur une jovialité et une légèreté sincères si particulière à leurs chamailleries.

« C'est à propos de Fang ? Claire, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? »

Lightning s'adossa au mur sous le regard inquiet de sa cadette. Serah percevait son agitation, et ce depuis le début, c'était évident. Elle comptait lui dire ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait jusque là simplement pas eu le temps de le faire. Elle aurait d'ailleurs préféré le faire à l'aide d'un esprit plus clair et serein, mais devant une telle perspicacité elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

« Vous vous êtes disputées ? » Reprit Serah d'un ton encourageant, en se positionnant à côté d'elle.

« Nous nous sommes embrassées. »

Silence.

« Qu..quoi !? Quand ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Comment… »

« Serah… »

Le ton affligé de Lightning stoppa la réflexion effrénée de sa sœur. Cette dernière se décolla du mur et se rapprocha davantage. Elle attrapa sa main, telle une invitation intime à la confidence. Du bout des doigts elle releva le menton de son aînée qui se complaisait à fixer le sol désespérément. Son regard profond et chaleureux, d'un bleu légèrement plus foncé, semblable à la mer calme et paisible, soutenait son confrère, plus clair et plus agité, où se mêlaient des flots subtiles et variés.

« Tu te souviens de cette rose qu'on a déposé devant chez moi hier matin ? »

« Ah oui ! D'ailleurs tu as trouvé qui…Pardon. » Se replia-t-elle, incitant sa curiosité au silence.

Elle savait que sa sœur devait garder le contrôle de la discussion pour s'ouvrir avec plus d'aisance, même si elle n'avait pas trop à se forcer en sa compagnie.

« J'ai demandé à tout le monde. Fang a proposé de m'aider à chercher. Hier soir, elle m'a emmené à l'endroit où poussent ces fleurs et…elle m'a embrassé. »

Elle allait poursuivre en expliquant les propriétés enchanteresses de ces roses, mais elle se récria au dernier moment. Elle savait très bien de quoi ça allait avoir l'air. Et puis, à vouloir l'énoncer devant sa sœur, ce fait lui apparut réellement comme une excuse, ce qui la replongea dans une certaine gêne. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle partageait une amitié intime avec la pulsienne, pourquoi cela devait-il changer ? _C'était très bien avant ! Pourquoi a-t-elle brisé ça !?_ Certes, -c'était un fait secret-, elle s'était plusieurs fois interrogée sur la nature de leur relation. Mais Fang n'avait jamais poussé leur jeu aussi loin, jamais avec autant…d'envie. Etait-ce encore un jeu ? Venant de la pulsienne, probablement. Pourtant, une étrange sensation l'amenait à croire le contraire, à l'espérer peut-être. Elle était confuse, et elle détestait ça. Alors non, pas d'ambiguïté, pas de questions, tout allait bien, point. Sauf que ça ne marchait pas avec sa sœur. Elle continua son récit, sous l'influence de l'air curieux mais patient de Serah.

« C'est elle qui m'a apporté la fleur. »

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Probablement encore une de ses fantaisies. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Je suis partie. Je l'ai laissé seule sur la Steppe en pleine nuit. Je sais, c'était stupide. Mais je ne l'ai pas giflée, figure-toi. Je ne travaillais pas ce matin, alors je suis allée la voir, pour m'excuser. On s'est disputé. Elle…elle a dit que je refusais d'admettre ce qui s'était passé. On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis. Serah, ce n'était pas qu'une petite dispute. »

La scène défilait devant ses paupières closes. Cette rage, aussi bien celle qu'elle avait éprouvé et celle que la pulsienne lui avait jeté à la figure, l'avait véritablement déchirée. Ce genre de dispute ne leur était jamais arrivé. Oh, elles en avaient eu pourtant. L'une d'entre elle avait installé un froid glacial entre elles pendant près d'une semaine, mais cette fois-ci avait été nettement plus physique, plus intense. Le problème émanait de leur corps, de leur cœur. Elle sentit soudainement la main de sa sœur enserrer la sienne, dans un élan compatissant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Serah devine ce qu'elle taisait et comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait, à quel point elle était perdue. Lightning l'attira finalement dans ses bras, désireuse d'une chaleur et d'une sécurité qu'elle venait justement de perdre avec Fang. Elles n'étaient pas si tactiles d'habitude, mais parfois, cela devenait juste nécessaire. Ce baiser et cette dispute l'avait réellement mise dans tous ses états, et c'est maintenant qu'elle daignait le réaliser. Serah se retira, et s'appuya sur les épaules de sa sœur pour se maintenir face à elle sans trop s'éloigner.

« Claire. Parle-lui. »

« Non… »

« Claire. J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardais. » Dit-elle avec douceur.

Lightning releva brusquement la tête, bénissant le ciel obscur qui masquait ses pommettes rougissantes. Serah, aidée par le silence qui suivit mais pas assez, tenta de lire son regard. Celui-ci était également dissimulé par la pénombre, et ce n'était pas cette vulgaire applique qui allait arrangeait quoi que ce soit. La façon dont elle l'avait regardé. Oui, il y avait ça, aussi, mais déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à traiter le reste…

« C'était…inapproprié. »

« Mais… »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant un mastodonte à la crinière blonde affublé d'un large sourire joyeusement exagéré, signe qu'il était conscient et navré d'interrompre une conversation importante.

« C'est prêt les filles ! Vous venez ? »

« On arrive. »

Il disparut. Serah reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et soupira. Elles allaient devoir poursuivre cette discussion une autre fois.

« Réfléchis Claire. Tout le monde a besoin de changement à un moment donné. »

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux. Serah allait s'engager à l'intérieur de la maison quand elle la retint en attrapant son poignet.

« Je suis désolée de… »

« De m'imposer ça ? Tu ne m'imposes rien du tout, il va falloir que je te le répète combien de fois pour que ça rentre ? Têtue va. »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole elle lui offrit une pichenette sur le nez qui eut l'excellent effet de sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées brumeuses et de dissiper définitivement toute trace de colère. Elle obtint le sourire qu'elle espérait. Elles reprirent place à la tablée au milieu du rire des convives, qui se moquaient visiblement de Sazh. Chocolina, le poussin qui ne quittait jamais les Katzroy, avait piqué le pain du plus vieux et s'était juché sur son perchoir favori, tenant fièrement le larcin dans son bec. Tout ceci à l'insu de l'homme qui cherchait désespérément le morceau en question. Lorsqu'il comprit la farce dont il était victime, il grogna à l'encontre de l'oiseau.

« Tu ferais mieux d'en profiter canaille, parce que bientôt tu ne pourras plus te cacher là-dedans. » Déclara-t-il en désignant sa touffe de cheveux.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'échange complice entre l'animal et le pilote.

« Laisse tomber vieil homme, elle trouvera toujours un moyen de t'avoir. »

Le poussin lâcha un « pioupiou » approbatif et vint se poser sur l'épaule de la pulsienne, mettant Sazh au défi de les contredire et accentuant l'hilarité de leurs camarades. Lightning observait la scène distraitement, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Snow.

« Allez frangine ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te dérider ce soir ? »

« Et si tu allais chercher le plat au lieu de lambiner ? Je croyais que c'était prêt. »

« Oh on a faim à ce que je vois ! » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle sentit le regard d'émeraude se poser sur elle, détaillant le moindre de ses mouvements, guettant sa réaction.

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. »

« Tout de suite chef ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Serah qui avait remarqué l'échange mais n'avait pas prêté attention au contenu.

« Oh rien, mais tu viens de perdre ta place de chef ! Lightning commande le plat mes amis ! » Répondit ce dernier joignant à la parole un geste de la main nonchalant, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Serah secoua légèrement la tête, un sourire amusé, elle adressa cependant un air d'excuse à sa sœur qui se contentait de fixer le blondinet d'un œil très très mauvais. Même si la réplique avait attiré l'attention sur elle, elle avait eu le mérite de rassurer les convives quant à l'état de Lightning. Elle semblait toujours d'attaque pour assassiner le jeune homme, c'était bon signe.

Le plat principal fut fortement apprécié et les deux cuisiniers furent complimentés pour leur travail. La suite dépendait à présent de la pâtisserie Katzroy, mais avant cela, tous s'accordèrent une petite pause digestive à l'aide de la bouteille amenée par le soldat. La discussion se poursuivit, abordant tour à tour le travail de chacun. Plus la soirée avançait et plus Lightning s'enfonçait dans une réflexion sans fin. Elle désespérait de ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir la lumière d'une réponse. Peut-être que Serah avait raison. Ne tenant plus, elle se leva discrètement, obtenant pourtant l'attention de Fang, qui finissait encore un autre verre. Elle lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la cuisine et s'y engouffra la seconde suivante, suivie de près par l'invitée, qui s'était levée comme si elle avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée. Les adultes conscients de la tension eurent la décence de ne rien dire et même de poursuivre comme si de rien n'était. Seul Sazh les couvrit d'un regard inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent de sa vue.

Lightning ferma la porte de la cuisine et s'appuya contre le meuble où était logé l'évier. Fang expira bruyamment et croisa les bras, réflexe inconscient qui la mettait déjà en posture défensive.

« Quoi ? » Démarra-t-elle avec animosité.

« … »

« Si t'as rien à me dire, je retourne avec les autres. »

« Attends. S'il te plaît. »

Elle cherchait ses mots. Elle l'avait là, devant elle, mais ne savait absolument pas comment débuter ni quelle tournure employer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant intérieurement encore une fois. Les derniers mots de sa cadette résonnaient dans son esprit et elle luttait pour accepter pleinement leur sens.

« On peut en finir rapidement Lightning ? »

Elle voulait s'excuser, elle voulait lui donner raison, elle voulait aussi lui demander de clarifier ses intentions, mais son ton hostile était comme une déclaration de guerre. Et un soldat restait rarement insensible à ce genre d'initiative.

« Tu es obligée de m'agresser ? »

« Je t'agresse pas. »

Elle sentait sa propre colère refaire surface. Si Fang ne faisait pas d'efforts, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en faire pour elle. Lightning soupira. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour évacuer ses émotions néfastes, sauf que cela eut pour effet d'irriter la pulsienne davantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de prouver Fang ? »

« Je n'essaie pas de prouver quoique ce soit. » Ricana-t-elle froidement devant la méprise.

« Alors qu'est-ce tu veux ? »

Elle s'avança, outrée d'entendre une pareille question après les évènements de la veille. Lightning n'avait-elle donc toujours pas accepté l'évidence ?

« Tu le fais exprès ? J'ai pas été assez claire peut-être ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses retint un rire sec, cherchant vainement le moment où la brune lui avait indiqué que ce n'était pas encore un de ses stupides jeux provocateurs.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Elle se replia sur elle-même, croisant à son tour les bras. Fang ne tenait pas. Lightning la convoquait en privé, une chance de faire avancer les choses, sauf qu'elle la faisait tourner en rond, et elles devaient même avoir régressé depuis la soirée précédente. L'alcool ingéré excitant sa hargne, elle se précipita soudainement vers la jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rose nettement plus pâle sous la faible lumière de la cuisinière. Celle-ci, pressentant l'assaut, se campa sur ses positions. De toute façon la chasseresse lui coupa toute retraite en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps fébrile. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et alors que la brune semblait sur le point de craquer, Lightning prit le temps de détailler son regard. Colère et désir s'y mêlaient avec intensité, donnant libre cours à un cocktail explosif qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter.

« Au nom de Pulse arrête ! Arrête de faire l'innocente ou alors ouvre les yeux, je sais pas, mais arrête ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ? Elle était parfaitement consciente de ses erreurs et n'attendait qu'une occasion pour lui dire, alors pourquoi Fang la blâmait-elle ? C'en était trop. Lightning la repoussa brutalement.

« Arrêter quoi !? D'essayer d'arranger la situation ? »

« Oh tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! » Rugit-elle en pointant son doigt à plusieurs reprises sur elle.

« Non je ne sais pas ! Comment veux-tu que je sache !? Tu ne me dis rien ! Tu me laisses dans le noir complet ! »

« Simples représailles. » Cingla-t-elle.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée pour ça. Pas la peine d'être cynique. »

« C'est la seule chose que tu sembles comprendre clairement. »

Un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres. La maîtrise dont elle faisait preuve ne tenait qu'à toutes ses heures de pratique assidue de la discipline militaire.

« Est-ce que c'est un jeu Fang ? Hein ? C'est ça ? Ça t'amuse de foutre le bordel dans ma tête !? »

« T'as pas besoin de moi pour ça je te ferais remarquer ! »

_Comment ose-t-elle penser que tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu !?_

« Mais quand est-ce que tu vas me donner une vraie réponse ? »

_Si ce n'est pas un jeu, qu'attend-elle pour le dire !?_

« Tu veux une vraie réponse Light ? Parfait ! »

Elle combla le mètre qui les séparait et attira le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien grâce à sa main droite qu'elle nicha au creux de son dos. L'autre vint capturer sa nuque une deuxième fois et ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Lightning gémit sous la surprise et la violence de l'impact, elle tenta de repousser la pulsienne mais n'y parvint pas. Cette dernière avait toujours eu plus de force. La résistance du soldat encouragea la brune à approfondir leur baiser. Tous ses sens étaient en effervescence, attisant la moindre étincelle qui agitait ses membres. Le désir qui la dévorait, véritable brasier ardent, gagnait la blonde à vive allure. Elle céda. Glissant une main dans sa chevelure d'ébène, elle s'y accrocha sans douceur, arrachant un léger râle à sa propriétaire. Sa main droite s'empara de la cuisse de sa partenaire et celle-ci raffermit sa propre emprise, serrant leur corps dans l'espoir qu'ils fusionnent. Cette main remonta doucement le long de la jambe, savourant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle électrisait sous ses caresses. Fang laissa échapper un doux gémissement. Elle recula ses lèvres quelques secondes seulement puis les scella à nouveau avec celles de sa compagne, se délectant de chacune d'une morsure innocente, lui volant un gémissement de plaisir. Sa main gauche se défit de la nuque de la jeune femme, lui préférant sa joue, nettement plus tendre au toucher. Puis, elle passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres de sa compagne, en quémandant l'ouverture. Une ouverture qui lui fut accordée et lui permit de s'aventurer plus loin dans son désir, satisfaisant d'un même mouvement celui du soldat. Mais Lightning la prit de vitesse et ce fut elle la maîtresse de la danse qui s'ensuivit. Sa main droite empoigna l'avant bras de la pulsienne, le seul membre qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer, avec force. La jambe libérée se fraya un chemin entre les siennes, s'y pressant avec hâte et sensualité. Plus elle s'abandonnait à l'échange et plus une certaine frayeur s'emparait d'elle, mêlant l'affolement à l'excitation. Elle ne voulait pas rompre cet instant, elle ne savait pas comment.

Fang ressentit brusquement une vive douleur à l'avant-bras, elle tenta de l'ignorer mais cette dernière persista et s'accrut, la forçant à lâcher prise. Elle réalisa qu'elle manquait d'air. Elle appuya son front contre celui de Lightning et elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, haletantes, agrippées l'une à l'autre. Fang, les yeux fermés, tentait de se calmer. Ses mains se rejoignirent dans le dos de la femme qu'elle convoitait avidement. Tout son être réclamait davantage et la poussait à assouvir ce caprice. Il fallait qu'elle l'exprime. Lightning gardait les yeux ouverts, elle avait peur qu'en les fermant son souffle se taise pour laisser entendre toute la passion qui la faisait vibrer, elle, et sa partenaire. Encore secouée par l'intensité de l'échange, elle réalisa que ses ongles étaient toujours plantés dans la chair hâlée. Elle les retira immédiatement et contempla les marques rouges laissées, imprimées pour au moins quelques heures, avec une effrayante sensation de satisfaction. C'était l'œuvre d'un réflexe défensif de sa raison qui instaurait une certaine terreur dans son esprit, paralysant peu à peu son envie et rendant son affolement vainqueur. L'idée de n'être qu'un jouet entre les pattes de la prédatrice au charme mortel qui se tenait devant elle l'effrayait plus qu'un fal'Cie. Et cette idée, rendue plus puissante par l'état d'exaltation dans lequel son être se trouvait, était désormais maîtresse de ses pensées. Une main brûlante de désir se faufila de nouveau jusqu'à sa joue et les lèvres de la pulsienne se mirent en quête de leurs complices. Mais Lightning se recula et se défit doucement de l'étreinte. Fang interrompit son geste, surprise. Elle l'observa attentivement, craignant un retournement de situation. Voyant que la blonde ne réagissait pas davantage, elle reprit avec la même intention.

« Non… » Murmura-t-elle faiblement, sa respiration encore perturbée rendant sa voix rauque.

Fang sourit, s'approchant cette fois-ci du cou de la jeune femme. Son souffle chaud effleura la peau d'albâtre, provoquant un frisson de plaisir chez sa propriétaire.

« Mais ton corps dit le contraire Sunshine… » Déclara malicieusement la brune en déposant un baiser sous sa mâchoire.

Lightning s'écarta avec plus de conviction. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, d'abord emportés par un élan de colère, puis s'affaissèrent, gagnés par la tristesse.

« Mon corps… C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? »

Fang se redressa, interloquée. La réponse était désormais une évidence.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

Elle secoua la tête avec incompréhension, dépassée par la réaction du soldat. C'était ridicule de penser une telle chose. Un éclat de rire purement nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et frappa la blonde en plein cœur. Son regard émeraude plongea dans le sien, tentant d'y apporter assurance et sécurité, mais une foule d'émotions virulentes le repoussèrent sans ménagement. La pulsienne se recula devant ce torrent dévastateur qui s'agitait au sein de ses iris céruléens. En quelques secondes elle fut frappée par ce qu'elle y discerna : de la détresse, de la peur, de la souffrance… Elle-même affolée par ce déversement qui saisissait sa camarade, elle cherchait un moyen de créer un barrage pour empêcher le flot de s'écouler et de faire plus de dégâts. Elle était en train de réaliser son erreur. Elle comprit la détresse de Lightning. Elle avait été trop vite, trop…égoïste. Tout s'enchaînait beaucoup trop vite. Elle pria pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Oui, elle en avait fait trop, exactement comme elle l'avait redouté.

« Ne m'approche plus. »

Le ton glacial et insensible lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et la cloua sur place, immobilisant jusqu'à son cœur. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas juste, c'était inconcevable. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. L'expression neutre du soldat était pourtant sans appel. Elle voulut répliquer mais Lightning se détacha brusquement d'elle, brisant le moindre contact physique. Elle la regardait avec indifférence, froideur, sa carapace de nouveau enfilée. Une colère sauvage s'empara de la chasseresse. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, pas à elle, pas après ça. Ses muscles se tendirent et ses traits adoptèrent un rictus rageur. Elle serra les poings, se tint droite et fière, toisant son opposante. Elle aurait même bombé le torse mais elle découvrit qu'une puissante douleur comprimait sa poitrine et l'en empêchait. Peu importait, elle maintint son allure altière. Elle n'en revenait pas.

« D'accord. »

Elle se détourna de son amie, d'abord lentement, puis la rage reprit le contrôle de son corps et elle accéléra le pas. Comment osait-elle ?

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec fracas, coupant net toute discussion.

« Fang ! » S'écria Vanille en la voyant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« Fang ! Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Reprit Serah avec la même inquiétude.

La plupart des invités s'étaient levés, les deux jeunes filles en tête. La petite rousse rejoignit son homologue, la cadette Farron sur ses talons, mais elles s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance devant la colère qui grondait en elle et qui était perceptible par tout un chacun ici présent. Serah jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, où elle aperçut sa sœur immobile, qui n'avait en réalité pas esquissé le moindre mouvement depuis le départ de la brune. Elle allait la retrouver quand la voix de Fang l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux savoir ce qui passe, Serah ? Vous voulez tous savoir ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers ses compagnons, un sourire affligé étirant péniblement ses lèvres.

« Fang ! Ne fais pas ça… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vanille ? La demoiselle a posé une question. Je réponds. Ce serait impoli de ne pas le faire étant donné que je suis une invitée, non ? »

Elle observa ses amis tour à tour, son sourire s'était élargi, devenant moqueur, orgueilleux, mais désabusé. Enhardie par l'amère chaleur de l'alcool, elle joignit le geste à la parole, prenant un air théâtral qui ne faisait que souligner sa douleur.

« Oh tu peux toujours demander à ta sœur ceci dit. Mais je préfère te prévenir, elle a une fâcheuse tendance au silence. »

Serah l'observa étrangement, ne sachant où elle voulait en venir, ni si elle devait rejoindre sa sœur ou écouter les explications de son amie.

« Enfin, si tu arrives à la faire parler, c'est une bonne chose ! Mais tiens-toi prête, tous, faites attention, le ton montre très vite, comme vous avez certainement pu l'entendre, hun. »

Au fur et à mesure que sa souffrance se déversait en paroles, elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Elle n'était pas du genre passive, elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses émotions, ses sensations, elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait garder sa souffrance à l'intérieur, non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il fallait que ça sorte. C'était nécessaire. Elle devait l'exprimer.

« La chaleur aussi ceci dit. Elle n'en dit pas beaucoup, c'est vrai. En fait je crois qu'elle préfère s'exprimer…physiquement. Le baiser était une belle démonstration... »

Du bruit retentit dans la cuisine, un verre venait de s'écraser par terre, se brisant en autant de morceaux qu'une rose pouvait avoir de pétales.

« Ouais, je crois même qu'elle a pris son pied ! Mais malheureusement on dirait qu'elle ne veut… »

Le poing qui s'écrasa contre sa joue l'envoya directement au sol. Vanille ne put étouffer son exclamation et se précipita vers son aînée, qui tentait vainement de se relever en prenant appui sur son coude. Elle était quelque peu sonnée. Le soldat avait de la force, en fin de compte. Lightning, encore penchée en avant sous la force l'assaut, haletait. Ses yeux étaient humides et ses traits déformés en un rictus cuisant. Hope ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la scène, transpercé par l'émotion brutale et malsaine que les deux dégageaient. Dajh regardait son père avec incompréhension, attendant qu'on lui explique pourquoi elles se chamaillaient. Sazh passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, et son regard le couvrit d'une aura rassurante. Bartholomew avait les yeux fermés, une expression affligée marquait son visage. Snow s'était rapproché de sa compagne, prêt à intervenir mais complètement dépassé par les évènements. Fang se redressa, aidée de Vanille. Elle ricana faiblement et sa voix cassée perça le silence ambiant.

« Hé beh alors Sunshine, si je dois pas t'approcher mais que tu me fonces dessus comme ça, ça va être difficile… »

Un râle pénible s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Comment oses-tu… »

Elle se serait jetée sur la pulsienne pour réitérer sa frappe si Snow ne l'en avait pas empêché en la retenant par la taille. Elle le repoussa immédiatement, voulant poursuivre ce qu'elle avait initié, mais sa sœur empoigna fermement son bras puis se tourna vers Vanille. Son expression était mêlée de colère et d'affliction devant la situation. Une partie d'elle se demanda si elle devait lâcher Claire pour qu'elle étrangle Fang ou si elle devait s'en charger elle-même. Mais au fond, elle sut que ce n'était pas la solution.

« Juste…sors-là d'ici, s'il te plaît. »

Vanille acquiesça sombrement, mais Fang se dégagea de sa prise.

« Pas besoin, je m'en vais. » Répliqua la brune d'un ton neutre.

Elle sortit de la pièce, avec un dernier regard pour Lightning, et fut suivie par Vanille. Dès que la porte se referma, l'aînée des Farron agrippa l'épaule de sa cadette avec les maigres forces qu'il lui restait, lui décochant un rictus de douleur. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle savait que c'était un appui dont elle avait indéniablement besoin. Elle baissa le regard afin de réfréner son humeur massacrante et de ne pas perdre le contrôle, dernier honneur qu'elle souhaitait conserver à tout prix. Sazh lança un regard entendu au père du jeune Hope, et ils entraînèrent leur garçon à leur suite, jugeant qu'elles avaient besoin d'intimité. Sur la même réflexion, Snow partit chercher leurs affaires et les raccompagna jusqu'à leur véhicule, s'excusant et les remerciant à la fois. Il rattrapa les pulsiennes et leur rendit leurs effets. Aucun mot ne fut échangé quant à ce qui venait de se passer, la brûlure du choc était encore trop vive pour tous.

Serah reconduit sa sœur chez elle. Le trajet fut cruellement long et silencieux. Heureusement elle avait laissé le siège passager à son aînée, impossible qu'elle conduise dans un pareil état. Une fois sa colère suffisamment calmée, Lightning s'étendit sur son lit, toujours silencieuse. Les genoux repliés et la tête sur les cuisses de sa cadette, elle expirait péniblement son désarroi, sa rage et sa peur. La souffrance s'accrocha avec plus d'aplomb, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer à se battre, et laissa donc son corps et son esprit plonger dans le monde des songes. Serah continua de caresser ses cheveux et son dos d'un geste paisible et aimant, veillant à ce qu'elle retrouve le même calme dans ses rêves. Elle dormit auprès d'elle, lui procurant une chaleur indispensable. Elle comprenait la pulsienne, mais celle-ci était allée trop loin, encore une fois visiblement. Et elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner ce que sa sœur prendrait certainement comme une humiliation devant sa famille, comme une percée dans sa vie strictement privée.


	3. Partie 3

« Oooh maudis sois Lindzei, c'est un désastre total… Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là ? » Demanda Vanille en secouant la tête et en enfouissant son visage au creux de ses mains.

« Trop de non-dits. » Soupira Serah.

« Elles ne peuvent pas être moins compliquées ? Il n'y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre franchement ! »

« Je sais. »

« Comment peux-tu être si calme à propos de cette histoire ? » Demanda-t-elle en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise, étonnée par le sang froid de sa camarade.

« Je ne suis pas calme Vanille, je suis complètement dépassée. Ça fait plus d'une semaine…»

« …et elles n'ont pas échangé un seul mot. »

« C'est tellement stupide. »

Vanille acquiesça silencieusement, observant les gens qui s'affairaient autour d'elle. Son regard buta sur la cafetière que tenait une jeune femme brune dont la natte descendait jusqu'au creux des reins. Elle observa l'ustensile pencher, le liquide s'écouler lentement dans une tasse écrue, et la vapeur s'en dégager avec fugacité. Puis le récipient disparut de sa vue statique, emporté par une main experte et un plateau en bois. Le petit café qu'elles avaient désigné comme repaire était un endroit calme à cette heure-ci, mais bientôt, les clients se feraient légion pour obtenir un ravitaillement avant la reprise du travail. Installées depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes, elles s'accordaient une pause bien méritée après l'exploration poussée des boutiques du centre commercial. Même si ces magasins n'avaient plus aucun secret pour elles, l'aventure était toujours aussi plaisante et le moment qu'elles partageaient indéniablement précieux. Cette semaine pourtant, elles ne s'étaient quasiment pas quittées. En relation permanente par le biais de leur communicateur, elles se tenaient directement au courant des avancées de l'affaire qui leur tenait à cœur.

« Lightning souffre et je ne peux rien y faire. »

La voix de son amie lui fit reprendre le fil de la conversation. Vanille l'observa, mal à l'aise. Elles avaient pris place près de la vitrine, permettant ainsi à leur esprit et leur regard de s'évader sur l'intérieur de l'immense centre commercial. Ce n'était guère intéressant, mais c'était une distraction suffisante, que Serah était en train d'employer à juste titre.

« Je suis désolée… » Répondit finalement la rouquine devant le silence qui les menaçait.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Elle considéra le visage de son interlocutrice, cherchant à lire sur ses traits les mots qu'elle redoutait mais qu'elle savait véridiques. Comme Serah n'ajoutait rien, elle demanda après un certain temps, sans être parvenue à se débarrasser de sa gêne.

« Tu blâmes Fang ? »

Nouveau soupir.

« J'aimerais, mais ce serait trop facile. Comme tu le dis, elles ont chacune leur part de responsabilité là dedans. »

Elles se regardèrent. Ce simple contact visuel était la preuve de leur conciliation et de leur soutien mutuel. La réponse était si évidente, pourtant il leur fallait trouver un moyen de la formuler autrement si elles voulaient que le message passe chez leur aînée.

« Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de compliquer les choses et écouter ses sentiments ! » S'exclama soudainement Serah.

« Et Fang est allée trop loin. »

« Oui. Elle a vraiment été une…elle n'aurait pas dû Vanille. »

« Je sais, mais tu la verrais, elle regrette tant ! Elle est tellement énervée contre elle-même… elle passe son temps sur la Steppe, et je crois bien qu'elle s'est mise en tête d'aller fouiller Mah'habara. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire que c'est trop dangereux mais elle ne m'écoute pas, c'est à peine si elle attend les autres lors des chasses. Elle va se blesser si ça continue. »

« C'est son problème. »

« Serah ! »

« Quoi ? Si elle tient vraiment à risquer sa vie aussi idiotement, c'est qu'elle n'a rien compris ! »

« Mais… »

« Ça n'arrangera pas la situation ! Elle ne peut pas casser tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main au lieu de courir au devant du danger aussi effrontément ? »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Lightning… »

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Ce soir-là, quand on est rentré chez elle, elle a passé ses nerfs dans la cuisine. Le lendemain j'ai dû aller lui racheter tout un service d'assiettes. Elle a dit, pour sa défense, qu'elle n'aimait pas l'ancien, tsss. Tu sais, finalement j'aurais préféré que ça continue ainsi, qu'elle s'exprime, même si ce n'est que par la colère. Maintenant elle ne parle pas, elle ne sourit pas, elle ne fait rien de ses soirées… »

« … »

« Même avec moi je veux dire ! Il paraît qu'elle est si fermée et désagréable qu'Amodar veut lui imposer des congés. »

« Oh. Serait-ce une si mauvaise chose ? » Demanda la petite pulsienne avec hésitation.

« Oui ! Si elle ne travaille pas, elle sera invivable. »

« Mais…tu ne vis plus avec elle. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« C'est vrai, mais… Ecoute, Claire a fait tellement de progrès depuis la chute des fal'Cies, je ne peux pas la laisser revenir sur ses pas ! »

« Comment veux-tu l'en empêcher ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas d'idée toi ? »

« Non… Mais, Serah, c'est leur histoire, on ne peut rien faire… J'aimerais, évidemment ! Je ne supporte plus de voir Fang dans cet état. »

« Alors nous devons trouver un moyen Vanille, il faut qu'elles arrivent à se parler. Sinon cette histoire risque de s'éterniser. »

« Ça va être compliqué, Lightning a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus revoir Fang. »

« Vanille… Il ne faut pas s'intéresser à ce qu'elle dit, mais à ce qu'elle ressent. Fang aurait dû le savoir, ma sœur n'est pas qu'un bloc de glace. »

« Je sais, elle est bien plus compliquée… Mais comment Fang était censée savoir ce que Lightning ressentait ? »

« Elle n'avait qu'à demander ! »

« Elle l'a fait ! Lightning pensait que ce n'était qu'un jeu ! »

« Comment ne pas penser le contraire avec Fang !? »

« Elle a bien trop de respect envers Lightning pour ça ! C'est ta sœur qui aurait dû le savoir. »

Elles se contemplèrent en silence, campant fermement sur leur position respective, puis éclatèrent de rire. C'était vraiment ridicule.

« Tous les pulsiens sont-ils aussi passionnés ? »

« Et les Farron têtus ? »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice, s'étreignirent et se quittèrent en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il leur restait à faire.

-X-

Depuis l'incident chez Serah, Vanille n'avait pas abordé le fameux sujet une seule fois. Elle avait fait d'énormes efforts pour maintenir ses lèvres closes dès que son aînée s'énervait ou jouait avec le feu en cumulant les risques. A dire vrai, elle pensait que Fang l'aurait fait d'elle-même. Or celle-ci s'était empêtrée dans ses regrets, empêchant toute avancée.

La petite pulsienne déposa ses affaires sur la grande table du salon et se prépara une infusion aux fruits, fruits frais que sa camarade lui avait d'ailleurs ramenés dans la matinée, avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre Serah. La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa jeune amie résonnait encore dans son esprit. Elle lui avait insufflé la volonté et la détermination nécessaire pour aborder le sujet avec la concernée, même si elle craignait toujours l'échec de l'entreprise. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle parlerait à Fang ce soir. Pour l'heure, la maison était vide, la chasseresse étant encore sortie. Elle soupira, espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas aventurée près de la mine de Mah'habara, où rodaient les monstres les plus féroces de la Steppe. L'entrée s'était effondrée en début de semaine, l'information avait fait le tour de la ville en un rien de temps. Les efforts nécessaires pour dégager l'accès avaient été jugés trop conséquents, et surtout loin d'être prioritaires en comparaison des risques à prendre. Le conseil du camp et celui de la ville avaient été clairs sur le sujet.

Bien sûr, trouvant déjà ridicule l'idée de devoir attendre pour décider quoique ce soit, mais en plus d'avoir deux conseils pour une seule décision, Fang avait fait fi de leur avis qu'elle jugeait parfaitement inutile. Ils n'étaient pas nés qu'elle foulait déjà les plaines, elle n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir d'eux. La jeune femme était donc retournée inspecter les lieux. Elle pensait avoir trouvé un maigre passage à travers la roche, un passage qu'elle comptait emprunter. Personne ne voudrait l'accompagner, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais elle n'en avait cure. Si Oerba Yun Fang voulait entrer dans la Mine, ce n'était pas un vulgaire éboulis qui allait l'en empêcher. Son acharnement, qui sonnait comme une folie aux oreilles de la plupart, renfermait une véritable motivation, et Vanille savait pertinemment laquelle, puisqu'elle la partageait. Ce n'était pas la Mine en elle-même qui intéressait Fang, mais ce qu'il y avait au-delà, au-delà des Sources, au-delà de la Tour de Taeijin : Oerba. C'était la route conduisant à la ville de cristal qui était désormais bloquée, un fait tout simplement inadmissible pour les deux pulsiennes. Elles avaient besoin, au fond, quelque part, de savoir qu'il y avait toujours une voie vers la cité de leur passé.

Ce passé révolu, condamné à l'état de souvenir, n'était pas voué à disparaître. Il était tantôt enfermé dans le cœur de ses deux enfants, chéri comme s'il était l'une des rares merveilles de ce monde, tantôt libéré, circulant avec une joyeuse nostalgie dans leur esprit et leurs paroles, et dévoilé à leur nouveau présent. Malgré cette nécessité, l'entreprise restait trop dangereuse. Vanille ferait tout pour rouvrir le passage, mais donner la vie de Fang pour cela était hors de question. Et à ce stade-là, seule et sans pouvoirs, c'était du suicide. Malheureusement, cette histoire avec Lightning avait complètement chamboulé le sens des priorités de la chasseresse. Ainsi, sa propre personne, au grand dam de Vanille, passait en dernier. Elle voulait regagner ce qu'elle avait perdu, et elle irait jusqu'au bout.

Vanille se laissa tomber sur une chaise, cherchant LA solution qui lui permettrait de régler le problème en un claquement de doigts. Elle attrapa une tablette électronique tactile qui traînait à portée et l'activa distraitement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la page holographique qui s'afficha, espérant que la réponse allait lui sauter aux yeux. Il n'en fut rien. Elle se mit donc à parcourir les lignes de l'histoire affichée avec une concentration inutile. Elle n'eut pas plus de succès, et abandonna rapidement, déposant l'appareil sur la table. Elle se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, laissant sa nuque se poser délicatement sur le dossier, et ferma les yeux. La seule chose qu'elle parvint à trouver fut le sommeil.

Elle sentit vaguement une présence familière à proximité, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour la réveiller. Une source de chaleur rencontra directement sa frêle épaule et diffusa immédiatement une sensation de bien-être dans ses membres. Toujours à peine consciente, elle ne retint pas un petit gémissement satisfait. Un parfum familier chatouilla ses narines, réveillant progressivement ses autres sens de leur léthargie. La main de Fang pressa légèrement son épaule.

« Vanille, je m'en vais. »

Elle répondit par un faible grognement. La brune rompit le contact et Vanille laissa échapper un bâillement tout en s'étirant. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'ils soient pleinement opérationnels.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec incertitude.

« Je vais faire un tour. »

« Mais… tu viens juste d'arriver. »

La pulsienne à la peau tannée sourit et passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux de sa protégée, jouant avec l'une de ses couettes.

« Non, ça fait une heure que je suis là. »

« Oh ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ? »

« T'avais l'air de faire de beaux rêves. »

« J'étais plutôt en train de me casser la tête pour trouver une solution à ton problème oui ! »

« Ah ! Inutile de chercher, il n'y en a pas. Et puis, je voudrais pas que ton petit crâne souffre le martyr à réfléchir aussi intensément… » Dit-elle avec malice en lui tapotant gentiment le dessus de la tête.

Vanille repoussa sa main sans brusquerie et lui offrit un air qui se voulait renfrogné. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, guère convaincue.

« On s'est à peine vu aujourd'hui. » Lui reprocha-t-elle en plissant le front.

« Je sais, je suis désolée. »

La petite rousse croisa les bras et planta son profond regard vert dans le sien. Fang secoua la tête. Elle espérait la convaincre en la boudant ostensiblement, comme d'habitude. Le pire était que cela marchait très souvent. Elle soupira avec compréhension, ses traits revêtirent un voile de pure douceur.

« Tu te joins à moi ? »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de sa camarade. Elle acquiesça, ravie de pouvoir passer du temps seule à seule avec son aînée en pleine nature. Et elle tenait son occasion, car elle était loin d'avoir oublié le sujet Lightning.

« C'est quoi le programme ? » Questionna-t-elle joyeusement en se relevant d'un léger saut.

« Promenade vers les Monts, partante ? »

« Okay ! Chocobos ? »

« Chocobos. »

Elle était loin d'imaginer que la balade allait être drôlement mouvementée.

-X-

« Claire… »

« Serah. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. »

« Mais tu vas bien devoir t'y confronter à un moment ou un autre ! »

« Et bien pas maintenant. »

« Très bien. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais son expression se durcit. Les mains sur le volant de son véhicule de service, elle fit mine de placer toute sa concentration sur la route à emprunter qu'elle connaissait de toute évidence par cœur. Le jour commençant à décliner, les phares des engins en circulation brillaient timidement. Leur faible lumière, à son grand regret incapable de l'aveugler, l'empêchait de se perdre dans un flash blanc, qui serait resté imprimé sur sa rétine, amenuisant ses sens et diffusant ses pensées. Elle se voyait refuser ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus en cet instant, l'objet de ses prières silencieuses cette semaine. Elle était restée recluse en son for intérieur, tapie derrière les murs de sa conscience qu'elle taisait à grands cris de colère envers quiconque osait la sortir de sa tanière. Malheureusement pour elle, Serah n'avait pas le droit au même traitement. Celle-ci, assise du côté passager mais entièrement tournée vers son interlocutrice de mauvaise foi, l'avait appelée alors qu'elle finissait sa patrouille. Sa sœur avait poursuivi ses petites affaires le reste de l'après-midi et lui avait finalement demandé si elle pouvait passer la prendre au centre commercial.

« Tu ne veux pas parler de ta journée, tu ne veux pas parler de Fang… »

Lightning tressaillit à l'entente du prénom.

« …mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » Soupira-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de cette histoire Serah. »

« C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant tu t'en sors très bien toute seule. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Il fallait la comprendre aussi, c'était exaspérant à force. Personne ne pouvait être aussi buté que Claire. Elle avait employé la manière douce toute la semaine, laissant d'abord son aînée se recomposer, puis gérer la crise à sa guise, et enfin aborder l'espoir d'en discuter. Cette dernière étape ne s'étant pas réalisée, il était maintenant temps de la pousser un peu.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas admettre que tu as des sentim… »

« Je n'ai aucun sentiment envers elle. » Interrompit-elle vivement.

« Tu réalises que ça sonne bizarrement ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispa, son regard était toujours fixé droit devant, cherchant désespérément une lumière assez puissante pour la sortir de là.

« Et qui est-ce que tu dois tromper ? Toi ? Ou moi ? »

Elle freina brusquement et coupa le contact.

« Nous sommes arrivées. » Dit-elle sèchement.

La plus jeune croisa les bras et n'esquissa plus le moindre mouvement.

« Je ne descendrais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. »

Le soldat réfréna son énervement en contractant tous ses muscles de l'omoplate jusqu'au bout des doigts. Serah avait de la chance d'être sa sœur.

« Dois-je te pousser moi-même hors du véhicule ? »

Une expression effarée s'empara de ses traits, notant l'hostilité incroyablement sensible de sa sœur. Serah n'était pas téméraire, et le doute quant à ses directives pour amener Claire à se confier prit conscience de la petite faille que venait d'ouvrir la réplique.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

Lightning tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, une lueur déterminée au creux de ses pupilles. Serah ne céda pas, premièrement parce qu'elle était une Farron, deuxièmement parce qu'elle savait que c'était du bluff.

« Très bien. » Déclara la plus âgée en redémarrant l'engin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu ne descendras pas et je ne te répondrai pas. Fais ce que tu veux, moi, je rentre à la maison. »

Serah ne broncha pas, au contraire, elle s'enfonça dans son siège avec exagération, affirmant une nouvelle fois sa position.

« Ça me va. »

Elle reporta son attention sur la route, comme son aînée, et un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la discussion de ce midi. _Plus têtue qu'une Farron…_ Vanille avait parfaitement raison. On était une Farron ou on ne l'était pas.

Serah laissa sa sœur tranquille une fois qu'elles furent arrivées à destination. Cette dernière ne lui accorda qu'un seul regard avant de filer sous la douche, un regard où la lassitude prenait le pas sur son énervement, avant de se reclure à nouveau derrière ses fortifications. La demoiselle s'installa sur le canapé, dérangée par l'odeur de fleur qui avait définitivement pris possession de la cuisine, et alluma l'écran télévisé qui occupait une partie non négligeable du salon. Elle prévint Snow de la situation et se laissa aller contre le dossier un peu trop confortable du meuble. C'était pas gagné. Une semaine déjà, et Claire n'avait toujours pas cédé une seule parcelle de terrain sur le sujet. Serah sentit s'évanouir la détermination acquise plus tôt dans la journée. Elle savait qu'elle allait se heurter à un mur, mais elle savait aussi que sa sœur n'abaisserait pas sa garde volontairement. Il fallait pourtant absolument arranger la situation. Elle soupira et se leva non sans regret. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en fronçant les sourcils, prit le vase miraculeusement intact et le posa à l'extérieur, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs pour attraper divers ingrédients et sourit. Tout était encore à la même place, comme si son aînée refusait de s'approprier pleinement les lieux, comme si elle souhaitait conserver les empreintes de vie commune qui parsemaient chaque endroit de cette maison. En fait, rien n'avait changé. Mais elle s'y ferait, Serah le savait. Cela prendrait du temps, beaucoup certainement, mais Claire aurait enfin une vie à elle, elle ferait tout pour. Et elle ne serait jamais hors de cette vie, elle devait aussi le lui faire comprendre.

Mais qu'est-ce que Fang venait faire au milieu ? C'était un élément perturbateur, sans aucun doute, mais était-ce un bon ou un mauvais pour Claire ? Difficile à dire. Et puis au fond ce n'était pas à elle d'en juger. Cette histoire avait décidément pris le devant de la scène pour tout le monde, et les deux actrices principales rechignaient à sortir des coulisses. Comment assembler une pièce ainsi ? Elle devait pousser sa sœur, il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Elles allaient se disputer, c'était largement prévisible. Tant pis. Il y avait trop à perdre pour laisser les choses dans cet état, ou même risquer qu'elles se détériorent. Sa détermination retrouvée à l'idée que Claire puisse souffrir davantage, elle se mit à mélanger tout ce qu'elle avait préparé. Les légumes coupés en fines lamelles durent côtoyer les petits morceaux de fromage inégaux. Vinrent s'inviter des graines croustillantes aux couleurs criantes et qui n'étaient guère satisfaites sans un brin de plante aromatique. Le tout fut agrémenté d'une sauce envahissante mais légère, relevant avec subtilité la saveur de ce mets.

Lightning débarqua presque aussitôt, enveloppée dans une serviette de bain qui tentait d'imiter vainement la couleur de ses iris. Elle observa sa sœur s'affairer à mettre le couvert, trouvant ses gestes tellement familiers que cette simple vision lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était comme un rituel, lorsqu'elle rentrait du travail et qu'elle allait se débarrasser de la crasse amassée au cours de la journée, le repas était confectionné par de petites mains expertes. En réalité, la cuisine n'était pas un talent innée chez elle et elle s'en occupait donc le moins possible. De toute façon cela ne cadrait pas avec son timing. Serah se complaisait davantage à mélanger les différentes couleurs et matières des aliments pour en tirer généralement, -il y avait eu quelques accidents-, un feu d'artifice de saveurs. Voir comment toutes deux se moulaient si facilement dans leur ancienne routine la ravissait.

« J'aurais pu le faire tu sais. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Tu étais occupée. »

Elle perçut une certaine réticence, volontaire ou mal dissimulée, dans le timbre de sa cadette. C'était officiel, le repas allait être une épreuve supplémentaire. Elle remonta les escaliers d'un pas pesant qui traduisit le retour de sa mauvaise humeur. Serah l'observa du coin de l'œil, se demandant toujours si ce manège était nécessaire. Lorsque tout fut prêt, elle appela son aînée. Celle-ci descendit immédiatement, mais son visage fermé en disait long sur son envie de coopérer. Claire prit place face à elle, la contemplant comme si par la seule force de sa pensée elle pourrait la forcer à abandonner tout questionnement. La plus jeune se servit de la salade, avec une lenteur méthodique, attendant le moment où l'autre baisserait sa garde. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans un bruit, le temps de calmer le jeu. Pour commencer Serah évoqua un sujet anodin. La discussion débuta sur un ton innocent, Lightning y répondait naturellement, bien qu'avec réserve, devinant pertinemment les intentions de son adversaire. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire ravissant qu'elle dévia grâce à une expression parfaitement neutre. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le contempler, car c'était l'une des choses qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Serah se leva et remplit leur verre d'une liqueur ambrée légèrement alcoolisée, ce qui déclencha l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de la plus grande. Elle comptait la saouler pour la faire parler ? Pas possible… Elle accepta le pari et but une gorgée sans quitter la serveuse des yeux. Celle-ci l'accompagna, dégustant avec soin le précieux liquide qui envahissait son palais en y déposant une saveur forte mais sucrée.

« Tu te souviens l'autre jour, quand je te disais que je pensais prendre un chat ? »

« Hmm ? »

« J'ai finalement demandé à Snow. Il a répondu qu'il était allergique. »

« Le héros ne peut donc pas supporter quelques poils de chat ? Voilà qui nuit gravement au mythe. » Lâcha-t-elle avec amusement.

Serah sourit faiblement, puis soupira et son regard de même que son esprit s'évadèrent, se concentrant sur l'animal qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Lightning complimenta la cuisinière pour son plat délicieux et continua de mâcher en silence. Elle relevait de temps en temps les yeux de son assiette, guettant une initiative traîtresse. Sa fourchette dans une main, sa tête appuyée sur l'autre, la petite Farron avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Minaudant ainsi un air rêveur, elle espérait amener sa sœur à s'exprimer et par la suite l'attirer dans la confidence. C'était donc oublier que son aînée en connaissait long sur la stratégie et sur elle-même. Le sourire du soldat réapparut lorsqu'elle sentit l'attention de sa cadette l'enserrer progressivement dans un étau. Elle l'ignora et but une autre gorgée, puis se resservit. Toujours sans la placer dans son champ de vision, elle se leva pour attraper le bol de sauce qui reposait sur le buffet non loin et se rassit. En attendant Serah se préparait mentalement à lancer l'assaut, tel un athlète s'échauffant avant d'exercer son art. Quand enfin son corps se pencha instinctivement en avant et qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, Lightning releva la tête et planta son regard céruléen dans le sien.

« Ah ! Tu te lances enfin. Je me demandais ce que tu attendais. »

Elle venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, et en beauté. Serah ne sut comment prendre la réplique et le ton supérieur sur lequel elle avait été lancée, guidée par un regard dur. Le sourire malicieux et insolent qui s'étendait devant elle lui fit pourtant voir l'aspect moqueur qui trahissait la surface en acier de ses yeux de cristal. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et ses lèvres tremblèrent sous l'hésitation, puis elle éclata de rire, entraînant Claire à un degré moindre. Elle relâcha sa fourchette comme elle aurait tendu un drapeau blanc et s'appuya entièrement contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés, impressionnée.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

La jeune femme attrapa la serviette qui ornait ses genoux, s'essuya la bouche et la jeta sans force sur la table. Elle croisa les bras et s'appuya sur le meuble.

« Je t'ai entendu inspirer, juste avant que tu parles. »

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

Elle accusa ces propos avec un air presque vexé.

« Oui. »

« Waouh. »

Lightning adopta la même position que son homologue sans s'en rendre compte. Elles se contemplèrent un moment, jaugeant le jeu que chacune dévoilait tantôt sous son sourire, tantôt au fond de ses yeux. Serah baissa finalement le regard, acceptant la quantité d'informations qu'elle venait de recevoir, de sa sœur comme de sa propre réflexion. Elle releva la tête, confrontant à nouveau ses désirs à ceux de son aînée.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle simplement.

Claire lui offrit un sourire infiniment tendre. Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur. Elle débarrassa et se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers mais fut interrompue par la voix de sa cadette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une once d'inquiétude.

« Je vais me coucher. »

« Quoi, déjà ? Tu n'as même pas fini ton assiette. »

« Je travaille demain. Pas toi ? »

« Claire, aujourd'hui et demain sont les seuls jours de la semaine où je ne travaille pas, ce qui est quasiment le cas pour tout le monde… » Acheva-t-elle avec un nouveau soupir.

« Désolée. »

« En plus j'avais fait chauffer la crème brûlée. »

Elle considéra sa petite cuisinière et fut prise de compassion, songeant également que toute minute supplémentaire avec elle n'était pas de refus.

« Très bien, va pour la crème brûlée. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle revint sur ses pas et enlaça la jeune fille en la remerciant. Serah, légèrement surprise, mit quelques secondes avant de rendre l'étreinte, mais le fit avec plus d'ardeur.

« Fais attention. »

Lightning acquiesça et resserra son emprise, puis se détacha. D'un signe de tête elle lui demanda où reposait leur dessert. Serah la dépassa, jugeant qu'une action valait mille explications, ouvrit la fenêtre et récupéra les deux pots qui prenaient l'air frais sur le rebord, probablement contre leur gré. Un détail heurta alors la sensibilité du soldat.

« Attends ! » S'écria-t-elle alors que sa sœur refermait la fenêtre.

Elle se recula pour laisser place à la plus âgée, qui saisit le vase avec un léger empressement.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu sorti ? »

« … parce que ça sentait dans toute la maison et que l'odeur me donnait mal au crâne. »

« De toute façon l'odeur imprègne déjà toute la pièce, qu'elle soit dehors ou non ça ne change rien. » Déclara-t-elle sans animosité.

Elle s'immobilisa soudainement, consciente que sa cadette l'observait étrangement.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien… »

Une étincelle s'illumina au creux de ses prunelles entièrement bleues tandis qu'elle continuait d'examiner son aînée. Que venait-il tout juste de se passer ? Quelle était cette réaction ? Lightning l'ignora, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de surprenant ni même de dérangeant dans ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle piqua un des pots en verre que tenait sa sœur, attrapa une cuillère de la même main, posa le vase sur sa table à manger ronde et reprit sa place. Sa sœur s'installa lentement à la sienne, réalisant ou devinant progressivement la signification de tout ceci. Elle arqua un sourcil, intriguée et presque importunée par l'attention particulière dont elle était victime. Elle finit néanmoins par ne plus s'en préoccuper, son attention attirée par un autre objet.

La rose avait perdu de son éclat. Ce rouge si intensément captivant ne préservait sa pureté qu'au centre de la fleur, laissant le soin aux pétales restants de gérer son ternissement. Autrefois fière et frivole, elle semblait désormais alourdie par un poids invisible qui lui faisait courber la tige. La tête ainsi penchée, son cœur s'offrait sans pudeur à l'océan tourmenté qui ne cessait jamais de le contempler. Elle s'épanouissait encore, faisant naître de nouveaux pétales plus sombres presque chaque jour passant. Les plus anciens étaient consumés par le liseré bleu nuit, qui les grignotait progressivement, les forçant à s'ouvrir sur le vide pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Il en tombait cependant tellement que la fleur paraissait être arrivée au bout de ses efforts, souffrant certainement l'absence d'une ressource vitale. Lightning se demandait quel stimulus parviendrait à la maintenir en vie. La voir s'étendre de cette manière, poussée par un dernier souffle, une dernière envie de la charmer, lui faisait mal au cœur, comme si un pic glacial s'y enfonçait péniblement. La douleur était exagérée, mais une sensation réelle la dérangeait et lui donnait envie de remuer nerveusement sur sa chaise, révélant son malaise et son impuissance devant cette vision.

Lightning la gardait à l'intérieur, qu'importe le parfum puisqu'il l'imprégnait déjà en permanence, à tel point qu'elle ne le sentait que légèrement, parce qu'elle craignait que le vent emporte ses dernières forces. Elle ne voulait pas que la fleur dépérisse, c'était inconcevable, elle était trop sublime pour pouvoir simplement disparaître comme n'importe quel végétal. Déjà qu'elle avait délaissé son côté sauvage pour se reclure sur elle-même, optant pour la survie plutôt que l'avance outrageuse de ses charmes, elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à laisser filer toute trace de vie. Un infime soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Serah, qui était restée silencieuse et surtout abasourdie devant l'intérêt que son aînée portait à la rose, posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Certes, cette fleur était magnifique et à la regarder, on pouvait sentir quelque chose de mystérieux, d'intriguant, mais surtout d'inquiétant. Serah éprouvait une faible méfiance en considérant la réaction de sa sœur devant cet étrange produit de la nature. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle se sentait attirée tel un aimant. Décidément, c'était curieux. Elle détourna le regard, de toute façon…

« Tu sais que tu vas bientôt pouvoir la jeter ? » Dit-elle à regret.

Lightning releva brusquement la tête vers sa cadette, les yeux agrandis par l'interdit qu'apportait cette nouvelle. Elle se reprit, lentement, son regard obstrué par un voile de tristesse se reporta à nouveau sur la fleur.

« Je sais. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure grave soufflé par ses émotions. La jeune Farron la considéra en silence, finit son pot de crème, puis, voyant qu'elle délaissait le sien, l'appela doucement.

« Claire…qu'est-ce que ça représente pour toi ? »

L'interpellée se recula de la table pour se caler contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ses yeux restèrent posés sur la rose.

« Tu te souviens de la forme de mon cristal d'eidolon ? »

« Etait-ce un bouton de rose ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc la rose avait une signification précise. »

« Oui. »

« Fang s'en souvenait ? »

« Vraisemblablement, oui. »

Le silence reprit ses aises pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la plus petite décide de le briser.

« Pourquoi lui accordes-tu tant d'importance au juste ? »

Elle connaissait la réponse, mais sa sœur avait besoin de la formuler à haute voix.

« Elle me fait penser à Odin, et… à Fang. »

Cette fois son regard s'accrocha à celui de Serah. Pour la première fois en une semaine, son ton était dépourvu de colère sur le sujet, Serah considéra donc cela comme un progrès.

« Comment dois-je gérer ça ? Je ne suis sûre de rien. »

« Si, tu l'es. C'est juste que tu ne t'en es pas encore aperçue. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et resta silencieuse, cherchant intérieurement une réponse qu'elle se cachait. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée dans une bulle aqueuse où elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer pour se maintenir en vie. Elle nageait en vain, ses mouvements étaient lents, pesants, elle ne pouvait ni se noyer, ni remonter à la surface, respirer ou poser ses pieds sur la terre ferme. C'était une sensation vraiment désagréable.

« Bon, si tu n'en veux pas… » Reprit-elle d'un ton plus léger en s'emparant de son dessert.

« Qui a dit que je n'en voulais pas ? » Demanda Claire avec un petit sourire devant l'air joueur de sa sœur.

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors prends-la. » Rétorqua celle-ci avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, qu'elle gravit sans conviction.

« Bonne nuit. » Lança-t-elle gentiment.

Serah lui répondit puis soupira. Elle lui avait laissé le pot.

-Le lendemain midi-

Serah était en train de regarder un documentaire touristique lorsque son communicateur sonna et projeta le portrait holographique de Sazh. Elle lâcha le coussin qu'elle serrait contre, une vieille habitude, et décrocha. Comme la voix de son ami peinait à se faire entendre, elle toucha le coin supérieur droit de l'écran qui s'éteignit immédiatement sous la fine pression.

_« Hey miss, comment ça va chez toi ? »_

« Ça va, et toi ? Dajh est avec toi ? Il va bien ? »

_« Ouais ça va, il est en train de jouer dans sa chambre, tu veux que je te l'appelle ? »_

« Non, merci, je vais le laisser s'amuser tranquillement, c'était juste pour savoir. »

Elle était quelque peu surprise par cet appel. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt elle qui appelait pour avoir des nouvelles, ou bien c'était le petit garçon qui en prenait, tantôt sur l'initiative de son père, tantôt sur la sienne. Mais il était rare qu'elle ait directement le pilote au téléphone. Et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontant à une semaine, le phénomène était encore plus intriguant. Elle devina donc que la cause de cet appel était directement liée à son aînée et son amie.

_« Comment ça se passe avec les deux ? » _

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas appelé Vanille pour savoir… » Rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.

_« Haha ! J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir, alors me voilà ! »_

« Je vois. Et bien, c'est compliqué… »

_« Ça jeune fille, je le savais déjà. Elle boude toujours la grande ? »_

« Tu connais ma sœur, de ce côté-là, pas de changements. Elles ne se sont pas parlé une seule fois de la semaine. »

_« Bah ! Ça va s'arranger. »_

« J'espère. »

_« Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elles finiront par être raisonnables. »_

« Tu parles comme si tu savais déjà ce qui allait se passer ! » Rit-elle, amusée par l'assurance de son ami.

_« Elles ne pourront pas tenir une semaine de plus sans se parler, je pourrais le parier ! »_

« J'aimerais être aussi confiante que toi ! »

_« Pourquoi, tu en doutes ? Elles ont besoin l'une de l'autre, non ? »_

« Oui c'est évidemment. »

_« Alors quelque soit la finalité de leur relation, ça s'arrangera entre elles. »_

« Oui, je suppose… »

Elle se tut et réfléchit, essayant d'absorber les ondes positives que dégageait le pilote.

_« Eh Serah, évite de t'en mêler par contre. »_

Elle rougit, surprise par sa remarque et la pertinence de celle-ci. Elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre.

_« Je veux dire, tu fais ce que tu veux hein, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si on les laissait régler ça toutes seules comme des grandes. »_

« Je… Tu as raison, c'est le seul moyen pour que tout ça soit réglé définitivement. »

Le repas d'hier soir lui avait donné envie de laisser sa sœur gérer ses sentiments à son rythme, désormais elle était pleinement convaincue que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle sourit. Sazh était toujours en train de veiller sur chacun d'entre eux, tout comme il veillait à la coalition du groupe, quoiqu'il arrive.

« Merci Sazh. »

_« C'était pas grand-chose ! Allez, passe une bonne journée. »_

« Merci, vous aussi, fais un câlin à Dajh de ma part d'accord ? »

_« Ça marche. »_ Rit-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle éprouva un soulagement incroyable. Non seulement elle n'était pas la seule à soutenir sa sœur, mais une bonne dose d'encouragements, de réconfort et de conseils étaient exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle monta à l'étage et entreprit enfin de s'habiller. Elle jugea bon d'avoir gardé ce pyjama ici et décida de l'y laisser, pour les nuits improvisées où elle aurait à dormir chez Claire. Plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait déjeuné avec sa sœur et lui avait dit qu'elle rentrerait dans l'après-midi, puisqu'après son départ elle s'était recouchée. Elle songea à l'écran télévisé qui l'attendait en bas. Elle pouvait quand même bien regarder la fin de son documentaire avant de rassembler ses affaires.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affichait l'écran et eut à peine le temps de rabattre ses pieds froids contre ses cuisses que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Claire émergea dans la cuisine, déposa son étui par terre d'un même mouvement et jeta hargneusement sa veste sans se soucier de la piste d'atterrissage. Serah se retourna, ses avant-bras appuyés sur le dossier du canapé. Elle évalua la zone de haute tension à deux mètres environnant sa sœur. Déconcertée, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant d'enfin oser interrompre son aînée qui faisait les cent pas dans sa cuisine en tentant vainement de se calmer.

« Qu…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'es pas censée travailler… ? »

« Je suis officiellement en congés ! » Cracha-t-elle.

« C'est Amodar qui… »

« Oui ! » L'interrompit-elle brutalement.

Serah leva les mains pour signifier qu'elle renonçait à toute tentative de dialogue. Lightning finit par s'immobiliser, ses mains posées à plat sur la table ronde de la cuisine. Elle faisait face à sa sœur et la regarda comme si elle attendait que celle-ci résolve son problème en claquant des doigts. Elle n'était pourtant pas faiseuse de miracles et se contenta de lui renvoyer son regard. Puis elle lui offrit un sourire compatissant, et elle laissa sa sœur vider son sac avec patience, son visage affichant une expression légèrement amusée face à une scène dont elle avait déjà été témoin plusieurs fois.

« Il ne pouvait pas juste m'appeler ? Il a préféré me convoquer dans son bureau pour me le dire ! J'ai dû sortir bien gentiment et repartir devant mon équipe, c'est humiliant ! »

Alors que son aînée poursuivait ses grognements, la cadette Farron secoua légèrement la tête. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans ces cas-là, il fallait juste la laisser exprimer sa frustration, pour une fois qu'elle le faisait. Mais Serah était de bonne humeur après l'appel qu'elle avait reçu, elle ne put donc s'empêcher de soupirer avec amusement.

« Et bien au moins, tu pourras mettre à profit ton temps libre pour aller parler à Fang… »

Le soldat lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Je plaisantais, ça va ! Susceptible. »

Claire fronça les sourcils, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle était irrécupérable.

« Pour combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle pour lui montrer qu'elle écoutait et compatissait, même si elle la savait probablement en tort.

« Une semaine. » Grommela Lightning en s'approchant de l'évier et des placards pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Boire ne la détendit pas. Devant son air toujours aussi grincheux, Serah décida de prendre en main la suite de la situation. Elle se leva, prit son aînée par les bras et la fit asseoir.

« Là, ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elle attrapa son communicateur et le plaça à son oreille gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Lightning, légèrement suspicieuse.

« J'appelle Vanille. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Doucement, c'est juste pour demander si on peut aller se balader sur la Steppe sans trop de risques. »

Il était évident que sa sœur, étant donné l'état d'énervement dans lequel elle se trouvait, ne pourrait pas rester tout l'après-midi ici à se tourner les pouces. Elle avait besoin de sortir, de respirer un air purifiant, de se changer les idées. Et Serah savait pertinemment quel endroit choisir pour rendre cela possible. L'appareil émit un bruit aigu, l'informant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à établir une communication, et demanda ensuite si elle voulait laisser un message vocal. Elle réessaya mais obtint le même résultat. L'appareil avait bien établi une connexion avec son homologue, mais pourquoi transférait-il obligatoirement l'appelant sur la boîte vocale ?

« C'est bizarre. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Interrogea-t-elle en se levant.

« Je n'arrive pas à la joindre. »

« Elle a cassé son communicateur ? »

« Je ne crois pas, je tombe directement sur la boîte vocale. »

Elle réitéra l'opération, qui se solda de nouveau par un échec. La conversation qu'elle avait eue la veille avec Vanille lui revint en mémoire dans les moindres détails. Elle espérait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de soucis avec Fang. L'inquiétude commença à la gagner, s'attaquant premièrement à son cœur, qui accéléra légèrement le tempo, puis se propageant sournoisement dans ses membres, en particulier ses jambes, et elle dut se mettre en marche sous l'intensité de l'émotion. Alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas de droite à gauche, sous le regard intrigué et passablement irrité de sa sœur, elle porta une main à sa bouche, passant son tourment sur ses ongles.

« Ne fais pas ça. » Dit la jeune femme en écartant sa main avec fermeté.

Serah lui renvoya un regard de protestation mais ne le refit plus.

« J'espère que Fang n'est pas partie à la Mine. »

Lightning se figea instantanément. Son cœur rata un battement.

« Quoi…? » S'exclama-t-elle lentement d'un ton glacial.

Serah s'interrompit et la regarda avec de grands yeux, réalisant qu'elle venait peut-être de faire une bourde. Elle avait oublié que sa sœur n'était pas vraiment au courant de quoi que ce soit au sujet de Fang depuis une semaine.

« Heu… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« J'espère que Fang n'est pas partie à la Mine… » Répéta-t-elle faiblement.

Elle redouta la réaction de sa sœur, une crainte qui s'afficha nettement sur ses traits, mais cette dernière demeura silencieuse. Les pièces semblaient avoir du mal à s'emboîter dans son esprit pour former un puzzle cohérent.

« Pourquoi irait-elle à la Mine ? L'entrée ne s'est-elle pas effondrée ? »

« Si, mais elle a trouvé un petit passage apparemment… »

« Et ? »

« Vanille m'a dit qu'elle prévoyait d'y aller toute seule, puisque personne ne veut l'accompagner… »

Lightning inspira et expira lourdement, accusant les propos de sa cadette. La colère et l'angoisse joignirent leurs efforts pour s'emparer de son corps et de son esprit. Elle parvint à les réfréner partiellement, mais savait néanmoins qu'elles gagneraient en puissance grâce à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Elle sortit son propre communicateur de la grande sacoche grenadine en cuir, annexée à sa ceinture, qui épousait sa cuisse au moyen de sangles de la même teinte. Elle n'hésita pas.

« Oerba Yun Fang. » Prononça-t-elle hâtivement.

« L'identifiant de l'appareil demandé n'existe pas. »

« Quoi !? »

Elle réessaya, mais l'objet mécanique répéta la même phrase. Elle se contint afin d'éviter d'envoyer l'appareil s'écraser contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Serah, de plus en plus inquiète, qui n'avait pas entendu.

« Son communicateur doit être cassé. Il n'y a pas de connexion ni rien. »

La cadette Farron plongea son regard dans celui de son aînée et y lut exactement les mêmes sentiments qu'elle nourrissait.

« Je vais voir au camp. » Déclara la plus âgée.

« Je viens. »

« Non, reste ici. Essaye de contacter Gadot. »

« D'accord. » Accepta-t-elle à contrecœur.

Lightning attrapa son arme, sortit de la maison et enfourcha sa moto-volante. Elle sentait chacune des pulsations de son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique, bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait autour avec indifférence. Elle raffermit sa prise sur les poignées du véhicule et accéléra, outrepassant clairement la vitesse demandée. Elle essaya plusieurs fois d'établir une liaison avec le communicateur de Vanille, en vain. Elle fit appel à son sang froid pour réguler la température de son corps et sa respiration. Ses yeux perçants guettaient le moindre mouvement au dessous d'elle. Alors qu'elle appuyait pour la énième fois sur l'unique bouton de l'appareil auriculaire, elle perçut des grésillements et l'écho lointain et indistinct d'une voix fluette.

_« Li...cssssh…ing ? »_

« Vanille ? »

Les grésillements furent sa seule réponse.

« Vanille tu m'entends ? »

_« Oui…ccrrrrrrsshhh…qu…sssssshhhh..va pas »_

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où est Fang ? »

_« …ang ? csshh..inquiète...crrsssshhh..ici. »_

« Quoi !? Elle n'est pas avec toi ? Elle est partie à la Mine ? »

_« Min..crrrrrrrr…ici elle…crsssssshhh partie à…cshhh Mine..crrrr. »_

« Je vais la chercher. »

_« Qu…crrrssssh…Light..sssshhhhhip. »_

La communication se coupa. Lightning vira sur sa gauche, droit vers la Mine de Mah'habara. Toutes ses pensées qui la rendaient si fébrile en cet instant étaient tournées vers Fang, mais sa raison eut tout de même l'ingénieuse idée de prévenir immédiatement sa sœur.

« C'est moi. Fang est dans la Mine, je vais la chercher. »

_« Quoi !? Claire non ! N'y vas pas toute seule, c'est trop dangereux ! Va au camp, prends d'autres chasseurs avec toi ! »_

« Je n'ai pas le temps. Elle pourrait être blessée. »

_« Mais… »_

« Serah. »

_« Non ! »_

« Tu as eu Gadot ? »

_« Oui, mais il travaille en ville aujourd'hui. Claire tu… »_

« Alors appelle Amodar et informe le de la situation, il enverra des renforts. »

_« Alors attends les renforts ! »_

« Je ne peux pas attendre ! » Cria-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

_« … »_

« Serah, s'il te plaît. »

_« Je sais qu'elle est en danger, mais…tu veux que je t'encourage à te jeter là dedans toute seule !? C'est trop dangereux ! »_

« Je ne te demande pas de… Ecoute, j'arrive à l'entrée. Je dois y aller. Mon communicateur ne marchera certainement pas à l'intérieur, alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

_« Claire ! … Sois prudente, je t'en prie. »_

« Je te le promets. Je t'appelle dès que je suis sortie. »

Elle pressa le bouton et mit fin à la discussion. La peur qui se lisait nettement dans la voix de sa cadette ne devait pas l'atteindre. Elle mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Le soldat inspecta les morceaux de roches amassés en un bloc compact où il ne semblait pas y avoir une seule faille. Cependant, après quelques secondes, elle détecta sur le côté un infime passage. Elle fut tenté de retirer une pierre pour agrandir l'accès, mais le risque de finir écrasée par un éboulement l'en dissuada. Elle s'accroupit et se faufila à l'intérieur de la Mine, le cœur battant avec force.

-X-

« 12, le compte est bon. »

« Merci mademoiselle Yun. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? C'est Fang. »

« Pardon ! »

« Allez file, ils doivent l'attendre ce chargement, depuis ce matin ! »

Le jeune chasseur inclina la tête et repartit vivement dans la direction opposée. Il était supposé amener en ville une cargaison de fibres destinées au textile. Confortablement stockée à l'arrière d'un véhicule massif, son ami et lui avaient pourtant trouvé le moyen d'en laisser tomber une partie en traversant la Steppe. Ils avaient dit avoir voulu éviter un groupe de gobelins qu'ils n'avaient pas vus, et avaient expliqué que les caisses avaient chuté lors de la brusque manœuvre. Ils avaient donc fait demi-tour et étaient revenus, penauds, en informer leur superviseur. Fang se trouvait dans les parages à ce moment-là, discutant des ressources qui manquaient au camp et préparant les expéditions pouvant y remédier. Elle était donc partie avec les deux jeunes et trois autres chasseurs sur les lieux afin de récupérer les produits bêtement perdus. Le bilan s'élevait à trois morts du côté des gobelins et un blessé léger de leur côté, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. La jeune femme écoutait l'un des médecins du village l'informer sur l'état de leur compagnon lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière.

« Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang ! » Hurlait désespérément la tornade rouge qui venait à son encontre.

Hésitant entre le rire et l'inquiétude devant la vision de son amie qui agitait follement les bras en courant, elle pencha pour le second en distinguant les traits soucieux de sa camarade.

« Je…je…je… »

« Respire avant de parler, idiote. » Déclara-t-elle quand même avec une pointe d'amusement.

La jeune fille pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux, parvint finalement à reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda sa camarade d'un air désolé, craintif et hésitant.

« Quoi ? » Demanda celle-ci sans hostilité, même si elle détestait particulièrement qu'on tourne autour du pot.

« Je viens…d'avoir…Lightning. »

Elle haletait encore, mais le sens était parfaitement compréhensible. Fang haussa un sourcil, se demandant si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en méfier.

« Je, heu, elle est partie à la Mine. » Bafouilla-t-elle.

L'esprit de la brune marqua un temps d'arrêt, tout son organisme suivit le mouvement.

« Je… crois. » Rajouta faiblement la petite rousse devant l'inaction de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de me dire là ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton où se lisaient l'incompréhension et l'émoi.

Elle jugea bon de tout reprendre depuis le début et patienta quelques secondes précieuses mais nécessaires avant de le faire, s'assurant que sa respiration allait suivre.

« Elle m'a appelé, j'ai décroché, elle avait l'air agité alors je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris. Alors elle a demandé où tu étais, j'ai répondu que tu étais ici, avec moi. Mais je crois que c'est encore mal passé et elle a demandé si tu étais partie à la Mine, j'ai dit que non, surtout pas, mais… »

Elle expira péniblement.

« Je crois qu'elle a compris l'inverse. »

Fang resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient considérablement intensifiés tout au long de son explication. Une vague de colère taquina ses traits, elle la refoula tant bien que mal, sachant pertinemment que la rouquine n'y était pour rien.

« Bordel Vanille… »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est pas moi qui ai cassé les communicateurs ! »

Elle répondit par un grognement et dépassa son homologue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama celle-ci, rongée par l'angoisse, car elle savait très bien ce qui allait s'ensuivre et elle n'avait aucun moyen d'y changer quoique ce soit.

« A ton avis. » Rétorqua la brune entre ses dents.

L'affolement martelait son esprit avec acharnement, empêchant ses pensées de s'aligner correctement et faisant naître un mal de crâne qu'elle choisit d'ignorer. Elle héla la première personne qu'elle croisa.

« Hé toi ! Tu sais conduire une moto ? »

La trentenaire, dont la coupe de cheveux formait un carré finement coupé, acquiesça avec hésitation devant l'agitation de l'individu qui se dirigeait vers elle à vive allure. Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna en direction du dépôt.

« Bien, tu vas m'amener à la Mine de Mah'habara alors. »

La femme écarquilla ses petits yeux noisette, soupçonnant un brin de folie chez la fameuse pulsienne qui de toute évidence ne lui laissait guère le choix. Une fois sur place, -elle s'était mise à courir-, elle laissa la blonde prendre les devants et s'assit derrière elle lorsqu'elle eût enfourché un véhicule déverrouillé et donc utilisable par tous. Elle lui conseilla de se dépêcher, son cœur parlant à la place de son esprit, qui en était désormais incapable. Elle lui demanda également son communicateur et saisit vocalement l'identifiant chiffré de Lightning. L'appareil annonça un « service indisponible », ce qui accentua l'anxiété de la brune. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant que la paroi rocheuse et la magie qui hantait la Mine empêchait le fonctionnement de l'appareil du soldat, et qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Elle n'avait jamais été une fervente servante des dieux. Elle connaissait les prières, certes, mais n'avait guère coutume d'en user lorsqu'elle s'adressait à une divinité ou autre entité. Ainsi, elle se mit à maudire n'importe quel dieu ou fal'Cie de ce monde encore vivant qui n'agirait pas en faveur de la survie de sa camarade. Elle n'eut pas un seul regard ni une seule pensée pour le paysage qui défilait bien trop lentement à son goût. Elle sauta à terre alors que le véhicule était encore à quatre mètres du sol et se réceptionna d'une roulade, sans s'inquiéter de la douloureuse vague de chaleur qui mordit son pied droit. Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée et emprunta le passage qu'elle avait découvert. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir le faire dans de telles conditions. Et dire que la veille elle s'était finalement résignée à ne pas y entrer.


	4. Partie 4

Fang fit à peine un pas au-delà de l'amas de rocs que sa visibilité se réduisit brusquement, à tel point qu'elle eut l'impression de devenir aveugle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à chasser le flou et de recouvrir une vision plus ou moins satisfaisante. Elle parcourut plusieurs mètres à tâtons avant d'apercevoir enfin un rayon de lumière que laissait filtrer la paroi rocheuse. Ces faibles traits luminescents, de vieux éclairages et quelques minerais phosphorescents allaient constituer sa seule clarté. Suivant le chemin qu'elle allait prendre, elle pouvait tomber sur une immense cavité directement ouverte sur le ciel de Gran Pulse, une véritable bouche solaire illuminant la moindre sinuosité de la pierre. En tout cas, il fallait y passer pour aller à Oerba, et elle espérait que Lightning s'en souvienne. Elle ne remettait pas en cause ses instincts ni son sens de l'orientation, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi n'était venue ici qu'une seule fois, et c'était elle qui avait mené la marche et non le soldat. Fang doutait fortement qu'elle se soit amusée à contempler les alentours, que l'on ne pouvait même pas qualifier de paysage.

A mesure qu'elle progressait le long d'un unique tunnel, faisant fi d'une véritable prudence, elle faisait appel à tout son savoir et surtout son expérience de la Mine. Elle y mêla ses souvenirs et tout ce qu'elle savait de la personne recherchée, tentant de calculer quelles directions elle avait prises, sachant que cette dernière avait dû faire exactement la même chose à son encontre. _Si Lightning pense que je suis ici… _elle saurait pertinemment que Fang se dirigerait vers Oerba. Elle n'avait qu'à prendre le sentier le plus direct pour y aller, c'était sa meilleure chance de la retrouver. Elle avançait rapidement. L'idée de rameuter toutes les créatures de la mine était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de courir ou de marcher encore plus vite. La pensée sérieuse d'attirer tous les monstres à elle afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas à la poursuite de son soldat lui traversa tout de même l'esprit.

Son attention se porta précisément sur ces créatures, et le danger qu'elles représentaient. Lightning n'aurait rien à craindre des armes de pulse encore fonctionnelles qui parsemaient les lieux, elle était suffisamment rapide pour leur échapper, elle-même n'éprouverait guère de difficultés à le faire. Avec de tels opposants, la jeune femme s'en sortirait indemne quand bien même elle se trouverait acculée au pied d'un mur. Les Cryoblastes, cette espèce de bombos qui n'évoluait qu'au sein de Mah'habara, se déplaçaient déjà plus rapidement, mais hormis leur capacité à user de la magie, ils étaient quasiment inoffensifs. Ils étaient également peu résistants. Si elle les tranchait avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de former un sort, elle n'aurait pas d'inquiétude à se faire. Eviter leurs cristaux de glace était nettement plus délicat. La respiration de Fang s'accéléra._ Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien._ Les plus dangereux demeuraient les démons de rang supérieur, les Yakshini et les Yaksha notamment, ces drôles d'oiseaux plus ou moins humanoïdes qui arboraient d'étranges masques et qui se mouvaient curieusement, mais malheureusement à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne servait à rien de courir, mieux valait leur faire face et attendre qu'ils foncent plutôt que leur tourner le dos et se faire bêtement faucher. Une légende pulsienne racontait qu'ils étaient autrefois humains, une tribu qui aurait passé un pacte avec le fal'Cie Anima. En échange de leur loyauté et de leur participation à la bataille, il leur aurait donné des ailes d'oiseaux, conformément à leur souhait. Néanmoins ces hommes s'étaient envolés loin de leurs terres, croyant pouvoir échapper à l'influence du fal'Cie. Ils s'étaient trompés, et avaient été châtiés pour leur traîtrise. Anima avait choisi de parfaire leur ressemblance avec les créatures qu'ils avaient désiré être. Leurs pieds s'étaient changés en serres, leur visage, qu'ils préféraient dissimuler, avait été défiguré, et pourvu d'un bec. Leurs plumes étaient tombées et leurs ailes étaient donc devenues de vulgaires membranes de peau flasque et coulante, inaptes au vol. Jaloux de leurs anciens compagnons et désireux de retrouver leur apparence humaine, on disait qu'ils dansaient tous les soirs en l'honneur de leur maître, cherchant sa pitié et son pardon. _Comme si un fal'Cie pouvait faire preuve de pitié !_ C'était ainsi qu'on expliquait leur ténacité et leur férocité envers les humains. C'était une légende, mais qu'elle soit fondée ou non, ces monstres restaient dangereux. Si Lightning était tombée sur l'un deux…

Fang se secoua. Elle était une Yun, elle n'établissait jamais de certitudes au préalable. Elle créait ses propres certitudes. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait songé que Vanille ait pu être morte lorsqu'elles avaient été séparées. Il en allait de même pour Lightning et celle-ci savait se battre, elle était réfléchie, prudente…en temps normal. Fang se surprit à espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas, que Lightning soit inquiète, anxieuse même, à l'idée qu'elle soit en danger. La militaire s'était précipitée ici sans plus attendre, c'était déjà assez révélateur, à moins que ça ne soit normal. Elles étaient amies, malgré tout. Un faible sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage. Elle se demanda quelle tonalité aurait leurs retrouvailles. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour l'avoir repoussée de la sorte, et il était très peu probable que Lightning ne la blâme plus étant donnée la façon dont elle les avait affichées devant leurs compagnons. Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme était en danger, et c'était l'unique pensée qui s'accrochait à l'esprit de la brune, qui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme plus intensif et qui raccourcissait son souffle. Cependant, elle réussit à taire l'angoisse qui l'avait ébranlé plus tôt. Elle se remit en chasse, en véritable professionnelle. Son corps se mouvait en silence, avec hâte, mais habilement. Elle était habituée à traquer une proie, à se fondre dans son environnement et à débusquer le moindre indice. Et en toute franchise, elle adorait ça. En cet instant, elle était juste contente de savoir le faire.

La chasseresse atteignit un court tunnel rocheux dont le squelette était une structure en fer rouillé, éclairée par de petits néons couleur feu. Elle l'emprunta et se retrouva à la première intersection. Elle s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps d'humer l'air et d'écouter. Elle attendait une note fleurie, un bruit de pas. Cette pause ne l'aida guère. Elle ne sentait rien de particulier excepté un air remarquablement frais. L'oxygène était préservé par les failles de la pierre, ce qui l'empêchait d'être étouffant sans pour autant nuire à sa pureté. Elle n'entendait rien, si ce n'était l'écoulement lointain d'un mince filet d'eau, certainement le long de la paroi, qui s'écrasait au sol sous forme de gouttelettes. Son corps entier était tendu sous la force de sa concentration. Elle cherchait l'odeur si familière de son amie, l'appelait de tous ses sens, la suppliait de se manifester. Mais il n'y avait rien. Depuis combien de temps était-elle passée par ici ? Fang estimait que le soldat avait une vingtaine de minutes d'avance sur elle. S'était-elle trompée ? Etait-ce plus ? Jusqu'où la blonde s'était enfoncée dans cette gueule souterraine ? Si seulement elle n'avait pas cassé ces fichus communicateurs, elles n'en seraient pas là. Certes, elle n'avait pas fait exprès, mais tout de même.

Lightning avait l'impression de tourner en rond depuis le début. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Fang était dans la Mine, et ne pouvait donc calculer approximativement la distance ou du moins le temps qui les séparait. Vu le peu de succès qu'elle rencontrait, elle était convaincue d'enchaîner les mauvaises décisions. Mais l'heure n'était pas au doute, elle n'avait tout bonnement pas le luxe de s'offrir du temps pour rebrousser chemin. C'était une initiative qui pourrait s'avérer fatale pour son amie. Elle n'avait pourtant rien perdu de sa détermination. Après tout, elle était particulièrement réputée pour son acharnement à terminer le travail, ou plus généralement à finir ce qu'elle commençait. Et il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'elle était loin d'avoir achevé en ce qui concernait Fang, des choses qu'elle laissait délibérément en suspens, et qui n'avaient en conséquence aucun remord à la tourmenter. Elle devait en finir avec cette histoire, mais il fallait d'abord tirer cette tête de mule de pulsienne hors de la mine.

Le soldat continuait à se faufiler dans les couloirs sombres et ocre de la Mine. Progresser à l'intérieur même de la montagne rocheuse était loin de la mettre à l'aise. L'anxiété la menaçait en permanence, si bien qu'elle était sans cesse en alerte, ce qui décuplait sa hargne et la faisait redoubler d'efforts pour rester calme. Elle était si tendue que ses mouvements lui semblaient aussi rigides que ceux d'un Hoplite. Même ces tas de ferraille, autrefois machines de guerre de Pulse, se déplaçaient avec plus de grâce. Elle était tellement énervée. Elle ne trouvait rien, aucun signe de vie, aucune trace du passage de son amie, aucun indice. Ses recherches étaient vaines et ses appels restaient sans écho. Moins elle obtenait de réponses, plus elle éprouvait des difficultés à garder son professionnalisme. Prendre du recul par rapport à sa situation et considérer toute l'histoire ne l'aidait guère, à part lui renvoyer ses erreurs et autres idioties en pleine figure. Donc finalement, c'était même pire. Fang était la clé pour résoudre tout ceci, pour réparer cette faille dans son quotidien, cette brèche d'où s'écoulait un flot de catastrophes depuis son ouverture. Elle devait juste la trouver.

Lightning appuya ses mains sur une barrière, s'accordant une minute. Ses idioties justement. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle était persuadée de détenir l'explication au fond de son cœur, dans tout son corps, mais son esprit restait maître, et il était terriblement buté. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qui l'attendait plus loin, en contrebas. _Des bombos. Génial._ Pile sur sa route, elle ne pouvait les éviter si elle voulait continuer, le cas échéant elle devait rebrousser chemin. Si Fang avait pris ce passage qui lui semblait être la voie menant à Oerba, une ou plusieurs heures avant elle-même, elle n'avait peut-être pas eu à traiter avec ces polygones métalliques ratés. Elle analysa la situation. Ils étaient quatre. Ils mettaient en moyenne quatre secondes à formuler un sort, ce qui, grâce à l'élan et l'effet de surprise, lui laissait le temps d'un trancher un, voire deux si ses coup étaient parfaitement ajustés et suffisamment puissants, et encore elle n'en était pas certaine. Bien sûr, l'instant d'après, elle se retrouverait congelée de la tête aux pieds ou transpercée par un peu moins d'une dizaine de cristaux. Résultat non favorable, option suivante. Quatre secondes. Effet de surprise. Elle pensait pouvoir les dépasser de quarante-trois mètres. C'était exactement la distance qu'elle évaluait entre les monstres et le tunnel. Mais elle serait toujours à découvert car le passage qui ne bifurquait que six ou sept mètres plus loin la privait d'une couverture efficace.

Cette réflexion tactique lui avait fait retrouver un masque détaché et un esprit concentré, le tout formant un soldat confiant, professionnel, et serein. Elle inspira. _Bien._

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rose très pâle se rapprocha du groupe discrètement. Elle fléchit les genoux et vérifia ses appuis, affirmant le contact entre la semelle de ses bottes et le sol, mesurant pleinement la force qu'elle comptait mettre dans chacune de ses impulsions. Cette situation lui rappelait de drôles de souvenirs du temps à peine passé où ses compagnons et elle-même devaient également se frayer un passage parmi les créatures et les galeries de Mah'habara. Elle s'élança et fila comme une flèche, portée par sa seule expérience, sa seule maîtrise. Elle avait choisi le nom de Lightning, et elle avait de nombreux arguments pour l'appuyer. Ses pouvoirs de l'Cie lui manquaient, mais il lui restait sa vitesse, et elle n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Son objectif, le tunnel, était défini, si bien que les alentours semblèrent se figer dans son champ de vision. Mais sa conscience des corps qui se mouvaient autour d'elle était affutée, et sa trajectoire était en conséquence malléable. Elle fonçait droit sur les créatures qui ne la remarquèrent qu'une fois à leur hauteur. Elle les dépassa et dut pivoter le bassin et se pencher pour éviter la deuxième qui ne l'avait toujours pas vue. Elle les sentit s'agiter nerveusement dans son dos, agacées de s'être ainsi fait berner. La vague de froid qui effleura son échine lui indiqua qu'elles commençaient déjà à charger leur magie. Lightning se mit à compter. _Un._ Dix mètres. _Deux._ Vingt-deux mètres. _Trois._ L'un des bombos la poursuivait tout en évitant intelligemment de se mettre dans la ligne de mire de ses homologues. Elle perçut ce csshhhh significatif dû à la pression subie par l'air et induite par la magie qui bouleversait la température et transformait la matière.

_Quatre. _Elle roula sur le côté, se réceptionna avec facilité, prit appui sur la paroi du tunnel de sa main droite et poussa, s'accordant ainsi un nouvel élan. Les cristaux sifflèrent férocement et le froid gifla sa peau nue, mais elle n'éprouva pas sa morsure ni ne fut transpercée. La glace se brisa contre le mur ou s'échoua sur les plaques de fer ou le sol rocheux de la galerie. Lightning fut rapidement hors de portée, même pour le petit prétentieux qui avait pris de l'avance sur ses camarades. Elle était trop rapide pour eux.

Le soldat freina sa course plus loin, prit cinq secondes pour réduire le volume sonore de son souffle et se remit en route, le cœur battant toujours rapidement mais sans produire le moindre trouble extérieur. Elle adopta à nouveau une marche prudente et progressait à égale distance de chaque paroi, ce qui lui semblait être un bon compromis entre champ de vision et possibilité d'action. Elle venait d'affronter une première difficulté, mais elle ne s'en réjouit pas. La Mine regorgeait d'autres dangers, et elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Fang, ni même un indice lui prouvant qu'elle avait pris la bonne route. Elle continua sans se poser de questions.

Lightning s'arrêta brusquement et tendit l'oreille. L'air était perturbé, même si elle ne savait comment l'expliquer précisément, elle en était persuadée. Le tunnel continuait sur la droite, l'empêchant de voir ce qui lui donnait cette impression. Ses petits pas la poussèrent afin de remédier à ce problème. Plus loin, deux Yakshini bloquaient l'accès à un pont. L'ancienne l'Cie étouffa un juron entre ses dents. Le couloir était bien trop étroit pour qu'elle tente de les éviter. Etant aussi rapides qu'elle, il lui était impossible de passer grâce à sa vitesse. Quant à l'usage de la force, elle se retrouverait projetée contre la paroi rocheuse sans avoir eu le temps de porter un seul coup. Elle s'avança jusqu'à une structure en fer qui occupait la moitié droite du tunnel sur un mètre. Ce pouvait être une ancienne passerelle qui révélait l'existence d'un niveau supérieur désormais effondré, avec pour seul témoin cet objet. Elle testa sa solidité, qu'elle jugea satisfaisante, puis grimpa le plus silencieusement possible. Elle était hors de portée des monstres, peut-être même visuellement. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention et ne semblaient pas même l'avoir remarquée. La jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal de ravaler sa rage naissante et se contenta de pester intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait les affronter. Elle était bloquée.

Fang poursuivit tout droit, en restant près de la paroi. La visibilité s'était arrangée, lui permettant de progresser encore plus rapidement. Elle laissait sa main gauche glisser contre la roche, ce qui lui procurait un contact froid mais nécessaire pour endiguer les vagues de chaleur intense que produisait son adrénaline croissante. Elle déboucha bientôt sur un vaste endroit où le plafond s'élevait considérablement. Une estrade formée de plaques en fer se tenait devant elle, à un niveau inférieur au sien. Au-delà sur sa droite s'étendaient les immenses couloirs creusés par le fal'Cie Atomos. Elle s'appuya à la barrière vétuste qui encadrait sa propre plate-forme et jeta en coup d'œil en dessous. Il y avait un groupe de bombos complètement sur la gauche, ce qui lui tira un grognement. _Voilà enfin le comité d'accueil. Tout à fait charmant._ Elle pouvait descendre et poursuivre tout droit, mais il lui faudrait au mieux fuir les créatures, au pire les affronter. Ou bien elle pouvait faire demi-tour. Aucune de ces solutions ne la satisfaisait. Puisque rien n'indiquait la présence passée de Lightning, elle décida de revenir sur ses pas et lança un dernier regard vers l'autre tunnel en bas. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut les petits cristaux de glace qui jonchaient le sol. _Elle est passée par là !_

La pulsienne sauta par-dessus la barrière. L'impact de son atterrissage alerta les monstres, dont trois choisirent de sautiller directement à sa rencontre. Elle s'élança sans tarder, sentant une lance glaciale frôler le bas de son dos et répandre une vague de froid le long de son échine, et s'engouffra dans le tunnel en face. Elle faillit se stopper, déconcentrée par la puissante fragrance de rose qui s'était infiltré dans son organisme et faisait chavirer ses sens. Le parfum occupait tout l'espace. Elle sourit et sentit une onde de joie faire vibrer ses muscles et leur insuffler une énergie nouvelle. Elle aurait même ri si le bruit fracassant provoqué par un des bombos qui venait de se cogner contre la paroi ne lui avait pas rappelé qu'elle était poursuivie. Elle accentua sa course, utilisant à la perfection chaque souffle pour alimenter chacun des muscles de ses jambes et ainsi maximiser sa vitesse. Le tunnel s'ouvrit sur un espace plus grand. Elle avisa sur sa droite une sorte de niche métallique incrustée dans la roche et s'y glissa. Elle guetta l'arrivée des monstres. Dès que retentit avec plus d'intensité l'écho de leur course, -ou plutôt leur armature se cognant contre la roche-, elle s'enfonça au fond de sa cache et attendit, le souffle raccourci par la poursuite qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle vit les bombos continuer tout droit, sans un seul regard vers sa cachette improvisée. Le vacarme s'arrêta soudainement, soulageant par là même son ouïe torturée. Ils firent demi-tour. Fang retint un ricanement dont la moquerie visait leur manque de sens olfactif.

Toute notion de danger s'était écartée de son esprit, la tension qui enserrait ses muscles s'était relâchée, leur redonnant une légèreté bondissante. Lightning était là, quelque part non loin. L'odeur venait s'ajouter à l'image de la blonde, qui ne la lâchait plus depuis qu'elle la savait en péril. L'excitation reléguait l'inquiétude au second plan, si bien qu'elle s'engagea en courant dans un nouveau tunnel à la structure en fer rouillé, qui était plus long que le précédent. Plus l'odeur gagnait en intensité, plus les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Après avoir quitté l'ossature de fer, le passage s'avérait toujours aussi sinueux, ce qui l'empêchait de deviner clairement la suite de la route, et ses souvenirs n'étaient pas assez familiers pour qu'elle puisse compléter le schéma. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne réfléchissait plus, le parfum de fleur bloquait sa raison. Lightning était près, tout près, elle pouvait le sentir.

Elle eut à peine le temps au tournant d'apercevoir une espèce d'aile mauve puis le côté droit d'un étrange masque doré qu'elle se sentit tirée en arrière et se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, une main froide et blanche sur la bouche. Lightning, qu'elle dépassait de quelques centimètres, levait vers elle un regard dur, comme une silencieuse réprimande. Son index, qui barrait l'accès à ses lèvres, lui intimait fermement le silence. Son corps pressé contre le sien et la joie de revoir la jeune femme, à priori en pleine forme, diffusèrent une immense vague de chaleur dans son organisme, ce qui ne freina guère la course que menait son cœur contre sa raison.

Elle maintint sa bouche fermée et contint son envie d'enlacer son amie. Cette dernière était en train de se demander si elle devait la gifler ou la serrer dans ses bras. Indécise, elle retira sa main. Ses yeux s'attardèrent une seconde sur les lèvres closes de la pulsienne, puis se détournèrent vers l'endroit où étaient postés les monstres. Fang eut peine à dissimuler son sourire. Lightning empoigna son avant bras fermement et l'entraîna plus haut. La pulsienne se laissa faire docilement. Elles remontèrent le tunnel sur quelques mètres, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit. La chasseresse ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler la jeune femme avec un mince sourire. Elle évitait manifestement son regard. Revenue au niveau de la niche métallique, Lightning relâcha finalement son étau. Toutes deux restèrent silencieuses un moment, puis elle croisa les bras et agressa la pulsienne, d'un ton hésitant entre le sérieux et la colère.

« Tu cherches à te faire tuer ou quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

C'était loin d'être la première chose que Fang pensait ou avait souhaité entendre.

« Tu courais comme une dératée. »

La pulsienne lâcha un rire moqueur et secoua la tête, amusée par l'attitude inébranlable de sa camarade, quelles que soient les circonstances.

« Désolée mon lieutenant, cela ne se reproduira plus ! »

« Ça ne me fait pas rire Fang. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Fang avait sa réponse en matière de retrouvailles. Elle prit sur elle et ravala son humeur taquine afin de ne pas énerver le soldat. Elle exprimerait sa joie plus tard, pour l'instant, elle devait se confronter aux assauts de Lightning, visiblement le seul moyen pour elle d'exprimer son soulagement. A cette pensée plutôt satisfaisante, elle conserva un sourire malicieux et accepta l'effort.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir ici ? Idiote. Ça fait presque une heure que je te cherche. »

Encore une fois elle secoua la tête et tapota l'appareil au creux de son oreille. Décontenancée, sa camarade l'observa avec incompréhension.

« Tu as mal compris ce que t'a dit Vanille. Son appareil déconne. »

Son ton léger et guilleret avait de quoi l'irriter davantage, mais à mesure que Lightning réalisait le sens des propos de son amie, elle se sentait bien trop honteuse et stupide pour réagir. Elle savait que les impulsions c'était très mauvais pour elle, elle venait encore d'en avoir la preuve. Elle avait foncé tête baissée, et n'avait franchement plus aucune raison de se moquer de Fang. Les joues pourpres, elle leva un regard penaud vers son interlocutrice.

« Alors… »

« C'est ça. En vérité, c'est moi qui suis à ta recherche. »

Sa fierté et son arrogance naturelles brillaient de mille feux sous la lueur ocre de la mine, ce qui constituait une véritable aide pour Lightning dont la colère reprenait peu à peu ses droits. Le sourire de la brune s'accentua, c'était tellement facile comme manœuvre.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi son communicateur fonctionne mal !? »

« Et bien ça, c'est de ma faute… »

Fang se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un tic récurrent lorsqu'elle admettait plus ou moins une faute ou constatait sa part de responsabilité dans une affaire embarrassante. Lightning pressentit une explication qui n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Par indulgence, elle opta pour un grognement au lieu d'une réplique cassante sur l'éventuelle stupidité de la pulsienne aux cheveux d'ébène.

« Tu as cassé vos deux communicateurs ? »

« Oui. Non ! Pas exactement. Le problème c'est que si je te raconte, tu ne vas pas me croire. »

« Explique-toi. » Coupa-t-elle nerveusement.

Elle avait l'impression lassante de se trouver face à une gamine qui s'apprêtait à confesser une autre bêtise.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Je viens de risquer ma vie dans une mine instable qui regorge de monstres aussi dangereux qu'un éboulement. Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi est-ce que je me suis retrouvée là. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Hier en fin d'après-midi, on est parti se balader à dos de chocobos avec Vanille. A un moment, on parlait de toi et…»

« N'ose même pas dire que c'est de ma faute. »

« Ce n'était pas ce que j'étais en train de dire, tu vas me laisser finir ? Bien, donc on parlait de toi et j'ai pas remarqué qu'on avait été pris en chasse par un groupe de gorgonopsides depuis une centaine de mètres. Quand je les ai repérés, j'ai fait accélérer l'allure un peu brusquement. Ils ont senti qu'ils étaient démasqués et se sont jetés sur nous. Les choco' ont un peu paniqué… »

Le regard accusateur que Fang reçut en cadeau l'invita à détourner la faute sur un sujet autre que sa personne.

« Ces stupides poulets ont bifurqué à la première occasion, c'est-à-dire le bassin de Namva pffff. Evidemment quand ils se sont rendu compte que c'était une impasse, ils s'étaient déjà avancés dans l'eau et…disons qu'ils se sont délestés de leur valeureuse cavalière avant de rebrousser chemin. Le pire, c'est que les loups avaient déjà cessé de nous courir après. Probablement des mâles, de vrais flemmards. »

Elle tenta un petit sourire, qui ricocha lamentablement sur le visage de pierre qui lui faisait face. Elle prit donc ce signe comme un encouragement à une conclusion très brève.

« Maintenant je sais que ces conneries ne résistent pas à l'eau. » Déclara-t-elle en indiquant son communicateur emprunté.

Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Fang aurait eu du mal à ne pas saisir les perches tendues, si délicieusement propices pour irriter son interlocutrice. Mais le soldat n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement, et la tension qui avait envahi son corps n'était pas au goût de Fang. Le silence pesant qui s'installa ne la rassura guère davantage, elle aurait presque préféré une gifle. Face à elle, la jeune femme digérait l'information avec difficulté et se demandait sérieusement si la pulsienne n'était pas en train d'échafauder un plan farfelu qui puisse lui tenir lieu d'excuse. Pourtant les faits jouaient en sa faveur. Et Fang n'avait franchement aucun intérêt à l'énerver. Elle était peut-être irrémédiablement taquine mais elle n'était pas –et elle ne l'aurait jamais affirmé à voix haute car c'était une vérité qu'elle se refusait en cet instant- stupide. Lightning se contenta donc d'un soupir dépourvu, après un léger effort, de la moindre trace de mépris.

« Tu n'es toujours qu'une idiote. »

« Merci. Moi aussi je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. »

Désarmée par cette sincérité et cette percée pourtant usuelle dans son jeu glacial, Lightning entrouvrit les lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte victorieux. Fang se mit soudainement à rire, suscitant à nouveau l'étonnement de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Et bien, regarde-nous Sunshine… en plein milieu de Mah'habara et tu es toujours en train de m'embêter. »

« Quoi !? Je… Tch. »

Faute d'avoir quelque chose à ajouter, et ne voulant pas prendre la peine d'entrer dans son jeu, Lightning baissa le regard. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avec une sincérité quelque peu timide. Cet échange, ce simple échange lui avait fait l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène, un gaz pur et absolument vital. Elle leva un regard se voulant neutre sur sa camarade qui l'observait avec un sourire tout aussi simple et sincère. Une douce vague de chaleur l'envahit. Elle réalisait à quel point cette tête de mule de pulsienne lui avait manqué. Sans son regard de vert impérial qui lisait en elle presque aussi bien que celui de sa sœur, il lui semblait qu'un poids manquait. L'absence de sa voix, si chaude, qui s'insinuait dans son esprit comme une mélodie quotidienne et l'effleurait, l'enveloppait dans un cocon fervent et rassurant, l'avait plongé dans une semaine froide et désagréable. Même son fichu sourire qui la tourmentait et faisait jaillir l'immense palette de couleurs que renfermaient son être, même lui avait sa place dans son tableau quotidien.

Un voile mélancolique glissa sur ses traits et ses yeux dévièrent de leur visée initiale. Elle avait été stupide, et ridicule. Amie ou amante, qu'importait, elle avait besoin de Fang. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer sans elle, sans ses piques, sans ses gaffes, sans son attention. Oui, c'était le plus important. Alors, elles n'avaient pas à se disputer pour ça, il ne fallait pas. La jeune femme se sentait incroyablement frêle face à l'intensité et la fragilité d'une telle relation, d'un contact humain qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé indispensable, en omettant sa sœur. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa camarade, dans l'espoir d'y trouver l'apaisement. La tendresse qui l'atteint fut plus que suffisante. Fang posa une main sur son épaule gauche, comme si son trouble était visible, et la tira de ce dernier d'une voix douce.

« Allez Light, les autres doivent nous attendre. »

La légère pression sur son épaule puis le retrait de sa source ne la firent pourtant pas bouger. Fang s'arrêta en plein mouvement, légèrement surprise, cherchant une explication sur le visage serein de son amie. Celle-ci pivota vers le tunnel en contrebas, puis se tourna à nouveau pour lui faire face.

« Oerba… est par là ? »

« Oui, pourq… »

Elle s'interrompit, sa réflexion prenant péniblement le dessus sur la parole. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, comprenant avec étonnement où le sourire ténu et le murmure volatile de la blonde voulaient l'entraîner.

« Light… »

« Allons-y. »

Le soldat se mit en marche, droit et confiant. Fang mit plusieurs secondes pour se joindre à ses pas. Cette initiative la laissait sans voix. Elle était purement et simplement incapable de dire ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, elle peinait à réaliser. Les mots n'étaient pas suffisants. Son esprit s'était bloqué. Elle ne pouvait exprimer son émoi. Alors elle se contenta plus ou moins consciemment de suivre Lightning. L'image des démons qui les attendaient plus loin lui revint brusquement en tête et elle agrippa l'épaule de sa camarade assez puissamment pour qu'elle se tourne vers elle, une pointe d'inquiétude se dressant au creux de ses iris.

« Mais…les Yakshinis… »

« Ce sont juste de stupides poulets Fang… Mais tu as raison, ils ne sont que deux, face à nous, c'est un peu déloyal. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire doucement malicieux, tandis que la pulsienne affichait un air décontenancé, flottant toujours sur un nuage d'incompréhension.

Elle dégaina et arma sa gunblade sous la forme d'un pistolet. Fang suivit bêtement le mouvement et d'une légère pression déplia les pointes de sa lance papillon. Elles dépassèrent la structure où Lightning avait pris position, elles n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres des monstres oiseaux.

« Tu es prête ? »

La brune sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle inspira et expira profondément avant de répondre avec sérieux mais non sans l'esquisse d'un sourire.

« Oui. »

Lightning la jaugea durant quelques secondes puis se focalisa à nouveau sur les démons supérieurs.

« Trente secondes. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama le soldat.

« Je leur donne trente secondes. »

Fang tourna la tête vers son amie avec une lenteur théâtralement mesurée. Ses yeux finement plissés, l'extrémité extérieure de ses fins sourcils légèrement relevée et ses lèvres allongées soulignaient parfaitement une expression malicieuse et joueuse.

« Qu'en dis-tu, soldat ? »

« J'en dis que tu es drôlement généreuse. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec complicité.

La chasseresse adopta sa posture de combat favorite, les genoux fléchis et sa lance armée fermement empoignée derrière son dos. Lightning leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, cette position était bonne et assurée, mais combien de fois l'avait-elle vu se pavaner ainsi et provoquer ses ennemis à tire-larigot ? Son attitude taquine n'était ici par pour encourager son sérieux. Néanmoins sa concentration s'affûta dès que Lightning se remit en marche. Elle fit prudemment quelques pas de plus avant de juger la distance raisonnable pour tirer. A la seconde où elle ajusta sa ligne de mire, elles furent repérées. Les volatiles humanoïdes se jetèrent sur elle. Fang s'avança davantage et se prépara à recevoir l'assaut pendant que son alliée canardait leurs ennemis. Outre deux balles perdues, elle toucha le premier à l'épaule et au ventre, une fut déviée par son aile et une autre ricocha sur son masque, excitant sa rage. Il ne stoppa pas sa course contrairement au deuxième dont elle détruit le genou d'un tir drôlement bien logé, et qui s'écrasa au sol. Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire plus de miracles car son opposant franchissait déjà le dixième mètre de distance qui les séparait. Elle changea donc son arme de mode, prête à l'accueillir en bonne et due forme.

Un ricanement ravi parvint à ses oreilles. C'était sans compter sur la pulsienne qui se trouvait devant elle et qui comptait bien mettre à profit l'étroitesse du couloir. D'un bond celle-ci prit appui sur la paroi de droite, poussa, s'offrit un second élan plus puissant en la paroi de gauche et se propulsa directement sur le Yakshini, lance tendue en avant comme une véritable extension de son bras. L'arme transperça la créature qui tomba à la renverse, Fang sur elle. La brune se releva et retira l'objet mortel, satisfaite devant l'inertie de son ennemi. Un coup de feu vint rompre son aura de triomphe, aussi elle darda son regard réprobateur vers l'origine du bruit qui se tenait désormais sur son côté gauche.

« Eh ! »

« Il n'était pas m… Fang ! »

En un coup d'œil la militaire évalua la situation et les possibilités qu'il lui restait. Le deuxième monstre, loin d'être inerte, ne se trouvait qu'à trois ou quatre mètre de la pulsienne. Même ralenti par sa jambe inopérante, il ne lui laissait pas le temps de rechanger son arme en épée. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était sortir Fang de sa trajectoire et de celle du monstre. Elle l'écarta donc brutalement à l'aide de son avant-bras et fit feu. Anticipant la rencontre, elle ferma les yeux lorsque la créature arriva sur elle. Elle n'avait pas la place nécessaire pour plonger sur le côté et une esquive arrière était ici totalement inutile. Cette seconde où elle abandonna toute vision fut suivie d'un choc qui l'envoya valser contre la paroi de gauche et lui coupa le souffle. Fang, ses appuis aussitôt rétablis, prit le relais. D'un cri rageur elle se servit de la hampe de son arme comme levier et d'un mouvement ascendant poussa le démon contre l'autre paroi. A quelques centimètres du sol, sans liberté d'action, il était coincé entre le mur et l'objet qui le pressait férocement contre la paroi rocheuse. L'autre partie de la hampe était tenue par sa manieuse, qui relâcha la pression une fraction de seconde afin de la tirer à elle et de trancher l'abdomen du Yakshini. Le monstre s'effondra, agonisant.

Fang se précipita vers son alliée qui demeurait immobile, assise les jambes plus ou moins repliées sous elle, une main au sol la soutenant, une autre portée à son front. Elle s'accroupit devant Lightning, agrippa son épaule d'une main et de l'autre son poignet, qu'elle écarta doucement de son visage à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure.

« Ça va ? T'es blessée ? »

« Fang, je vais bien. »

« Tu t'es cognée la tête ? Tu saignes ? »

Lightning la poussa délicatement afin de restaurer son espace vital et expliqua d'une voix douce mais ferme face à l'affolement de son amie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« Je vais bien je te dis, je suis juste un peu sonnée. »

Le soupir de soulagement de la brune lui envoya une bouffée d'air qui repoussa les quelques mèches pâles qui entravaient son champ de vision. Elle resta une minute ainsi, à attendre que les poussins chocobos qui clignotaient parfois devant elle cessent de perturber ses sens. Quand elle entreprit de se lever, Fang esquissa un geste dans sa direction, qu'elle réprima aussitôt. Elle s'appuya tout de même contre la roche.

« C'est bon Fang, je ne suis pas une poupée. Je vais bien d'accord ? Je vais juste m'en tirer avec un vilain bleu. »

« Bon, si c'est que ça, je peux m'en occuper. » Affirma-t-elle avec son éternel sourire.

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi s'immobilisa, n'ayant pas saisi quelle pourrait être la solution à ce souci.

« Et bien, un bon massage et ce sera parti ! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une véritable experte avec ces petites mimines ! » Dit-elle en agitant gaiement ses mains devant elle.

Pour le coup Lightning devint aussi rouge qu'un Flandragore. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déclencher l'hilarité de la pulsienne.

« Je plaisantais… »

Le soldat eut un faible sourire marqué par l'hésitation. Elle était embarrassée par sa réaction d'amatrice, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle était justifiable au regard des évènements de la semaine précédente.

« On continue ? » Demanda la pulsienne, consciente du malaise de sa camarade.

« Oui. Mais fais attention. »

Fang l'assura d'un regard amusé mais sincère qu'elle s'abstiendrait de fanfaronner. L'accès à la passerelle désormais libéré, les deux jeunes femmes poursuivirent leur route et atteignirent sans doute le plus grand ensemble de plates-formes de la mine. Elles évitèrent les antiques pantins de Pulse, désormais rouillés mais toujours résistants aux affres de l'âge et de la modernité, prêts à effectuer leur mission en dépit de l'absence de leurs maîtres. L'esprit de Lightning s'arrêta sur ses machines désuètes, le temps d'une ou deux pensées. _De bons petits soldats, condamnés à suivre une mission qui n'a plus aucun sens. _Cela raviva sa propre condition d'avant. _Remplir l'objectif, sans se poser de questions. _Ou comment la Cavalerie avait péri, manipulée par des entités aveuglées par leur propre désespoir. Son cœur se serra légèrement, pris de pitié, -compassion ou mépris, elle ne parvenait guère à tracer une limite-, freinant ses pas d'un même battement. La brune perçut son trouble et s'arrêta. Patiente, elle tut la curiosité qui s'agitait à l'intérieur de ses pupilles.

Les plaques se mirent soudainement à trembler et un ronronnement métallique retentit au loin. Ce dernier se mua en un roulement de plus en intensif, jusqu'à devenir désagréable. Le fal'Cie Atomos débarqua non loin d'elles sous la passerelle, dévalant la galerie, imperturbable. Lightning le suivit du regard, cherchant sa destination même lorsqu'il eut disparu. _Oui, toi aussi. _

« Tout va bien Sunshine ? »

« Oui. Désolée. Je réfléchissais. »

Fang n'en demanda pas plus et se remit en marche. La militaire suivait sa camarade machinalement, occupée à se demander s'il valait mieux les achever ou les laisser à leur peine éternelle. Perturbée, cette interrogation la poursuivit même lorsqu'elles s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans les couloirs rocheux de la mine. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la réponse, seule la vue de deux bombos interrompit son questionnement. Les monstres défaits, son mutisme persista. La pulsienne cherchait un moyen d'évacuer cette tension qui opprimait la jeune femme. Elle détestait ce voile de tourment, qui, par sa finesse et sa subtilité, les séparait, même à peine, ce voile qu'elle aurait voulu arracher et déchirer. Mais encore une fois, avec Lightning, ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. D'ordinaire, elle aurait lâché son éternel soupir, ennuyée par la nature du soldat. Mais cette fois, elle n'en éprouva nullement l'envie. Elle laissa défiler un sourire doux sur ses lèvres en la contemplant.

« Alors, comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Au cas où tu aurais la mémoire courte ma belle, la dernière fois que nous sommes venues, c'est Atomos qui nous a offert un aller simple pour Sulyya. Et les stèles ont disparu depuis qu'on a mis une raclée à Orphan. Donc, tu comptes l'arrêter avec tes petites mains toutes blanches et lui demander gentiment de nous emmener ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas réellement pensé à la suite des évènements, une rareté en soi. C'était un étrange sentiment qui l'avait saisi tout à l'heure, une pure impulsion qui lui avait intimé de prendre la route d'Oerba dès lors qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Fang. Elle savait juste ce qu'elle avait à faire. Le « comment » n'avait même pas effleuré son esprit. Et malgré cela, elle débordait d'une confiance mystérieuse.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Haha ! Et bien bonne chance ! » S'exclama la pulsienne en reportant son regard devant elle.

« Je pourrais lui faire du charme. » Dit-elle malicieusement.

« Je risquerai d'être jalouse. » Répliqua Fang sur le même ton.

Ses iris de jade se posèrent sur Lightning, qui leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se départit pas de cet échange.

« Jalouse d'un fal'Cie Fang, vraiment ? »

Elle se contenta de ricaner et joignit les mains derrière sa nuque, satisfaite.

Les deux anciennes l'Cie poursuivirent l'écho de leur passé à travers un tunnel unique, puis débouchèrent à l'air libre. Le jour avait nettement décliné, mais les environs conservaient assez de luminosité pour progresser avec aisance. La teinte moitié rosée moitié bleutée que renvoyait le ciel ajoutait même une touche apaisante à l'endroit. La végétation avait gagné du terrain comparé à leur souvenir. L'herbe était plus dense, elle oscillait au gré de la brise étonnamment légère étant donné l'altitude. Fang et Lightning firent une pause, en profitant pour renouveler l'oxygène de leurs poumons. Le soldat s'approcha du bord de la falaise, son regard océan se déversant sur l'horizon, à peine dévoilé par les murs rocheux, tandis que la chasseresse observait avec un sourire les fleurs sauvages d'un faible mélange de rose et d'orange très pâles qui avaient envahi les lieux. Les souvenirs lui revinrent vivement dès que son odorat accepta l'effluve fruité qu'elles dégageaient. Elle vit Oerba, telle qu'elle était plus de cinq cent ans auparavant, et telle qu'elle la savait désormais. Elle fit un immense effort pour ne voir qu'une simple image. Ses yeux cherchèrent une vision plus agréable, un soutien dans cette pénible réminiscence, et tombèrent sur le dos du soldat, dont la courbe parfaite faisait honneur à sa simple silhouette. La jeune femme, devinant qu'elle était observée, se retourna et croisa son regard. La brune soupira et se détourna, assaillie par les appels d'un passé plus récent.

Lightning ne la quitta pas des yeux mais resta silencieuse. La première fois qu'elle était passée ici, avec ses compagnons d'infortune, avait marqué le réveil de l'Eidolon de Vanille, du moins comme le leur avait raconté les deux pulsiennes. A contempler le paysage et la jeune femme à la chevelure d'ébène, elle se demandait quel avait pu être son quotidien, avant qu'elle ne devienne une l'Cie. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, tout ce qu'elle sentait, percevait, et même imaginait, tout ceci avait été la vie de Fang. Elle peinait à le réaliser, à imaginer quelle sensation elle-même éprouverait en voyant son habitat dévasté, ses origines balayées, ses repères complètement détruits. Heureusement, maintenant que la suprématie des fal'Cies était terminée, elle n'aurait jamais à subir cette épreuve… Elle se sentit terriblement chanceuse, et honteuse de cette aubaine, presque coupable. Fang s'était toujours tenue debout, alors que tout s'était effondré autour d'elle. Elle semblait étrangère au mensonge, tout ce qui émanait d'elle était tellement sincère, tellement naturel, et en conséquence pleinement déroutant. Elle n'avait jamais l'air de douter, au contraire, elle se servait de cette incroyable assurance pour haranguer les autres et les encourager à tenir leur promesse. _Elle ne s'est pas voilée la face, elle. _

Alors qu'elle se rejouait la scène où elle avait fait avouer à Vanille le fait qu'elle connaissait la vérité depuis le début, Fang fut envahie par une chaleur qui la rasséréna. Elles pouvaient survivre à n'importe quelle épreuve. Soulagée, son attention se reporta librement sur celle qu'elle désirait et qui avait d'ailleurs toujours les yeux posés sur elle. Lightning tourna la tête aussitôt, et rougit de ce stupide réflexe. Le joyeux éclat de rire qui lui parvint accentua son malaise l'espace d'une seconde, puis la détendit. Sans pivoter vers la pulsienne, elle lui adressa cette parole, porteuse elle l'espérait d'une promesse rassurante.

« Fang… Cette fois, c'est un aller-retour. »

« Je sais. » Sourit-elle, sereine.

Elle se rapprocha lentement de son soldat, devenant instantanément l'objectif de ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen. Parvenue à sa hauteur, seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient, elle vit son regard s'enfuir. Lightning tentait en effet de se concentrer sur autre chose que le visage fin de la brune. Elle n'osait lui tenir tête, et surtout pas croiser son regard, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci la dévorait autant qu'elle se retenait. Au bas de son champ de vision, la poitrine de Fang se soulevait et s'abaissait calmement, selon un rythme qu'elle tentait de calquer sur son propre corps. Elle entendait le souffle de la pulsienne qui venait caresser sa peau d'albâtre. Une main droite hâlée prit délicatement possession de sa joue, en ravivant la teinte rosée. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Une décharge d'adrénaline électrisa tout son corps, la faisant relever la tête, juste à temps pour voir Fang se pencher vers elle.

Au même instant, avant que leurs lèvres se touchent, le communicateur de la jeune femme vibra, la faisant sursauter. Fang lâcha un bref ricanement et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas afin que sa compagne puisse reprendre ses aises et sa contenance. Elle sourit en l'entendant se racler la gorge et en voyant que ses joues avaient à peine dérougi.

_« Oh Lightning, pour l'amour de Pulse, ça fait je ne sais combien de fois que j'essaie de te joindre ! T'es où ? T'es avec Fang ? Est-ce que… »_

Lightning, un doigt appuyé sur l'appareil qui logeait au creux de son oreille, fixait le sol, forçant sa concentration. Elle fronça les sourcils face au raffut qu'elle entendait à l'autre bout, percevant la voix de sa cadette qui tentait apparemment de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au communicateur, le réclamant corps et âme. Munie d'un sourire malin et indifférente à la scène, Fang en profita pour étudier son soldat minutieusement, encore une fois.

« Oui je suis avec F… »

_« Claire ! Claire !? Tu es blessée ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

« Serah, du calme. Tout va bien, d'accord ? » Articula-t-elle lentement. « Je suis avec Fang, elle va bien, personne n'est blessé. Nous sommes à la fissure luxuriante de Mah'habara. »

Ce fut Vanille qu'elle entendit cette fois piailler à côté de sa sœur, demandant toujours désespérément des nouvelles de Fang. Lightning soupira, quelque peu amusée, tandis que Serah transmettait l'information. Les questions de la petite rousse ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

« Attends, je vais dire à Fang de la joindre. » Concéda-t-elle finalement avec cette fausse lassitude.

D'un coup d'œil et d'un bref signe de la main en direction de l'intéressée, l'invitation fut transmise. La brune s'exécuta, tout sourire. Lightning attendit que sa sœur soit de nouveau focalisée sur leur conversation, écoutant les bruits qui entouraient sa cadette en attendant, avant de reprendre.

« Tu es au village ? »

_« Non, je suis à l'entrée de la mine avec tout le monde, on vous attend. »_

« Tout le monde ? »

_« Oui, Snow et Gadot sont là, ils ont quitté le travail pour nous rejoindre. Maqui aussi, c'est lui qui nous a amenées Vanille et moi. Amodar est là, je l'ai appelé, comme tu l'as demandé. Il est venu avec ton escadron. »_

« Les Blitz sont là ? »

_« Oui, ils sont arrivés il y a peu et ont déjà commencé les recherches. »_

« Dis à Amodar de les rappeler. »

_« Quoi !? »_

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

_« Pourquoi ? Le passage s'est effondré ? Vous êtes bloquées quelque part ? Vous êtes bientôt rentrées ? »_

« Non, nous allons à Oerba. »

_« …à Oerba ? »_ Répéta Vanille, murmurant presque.

« Ouais, Light a insisté. »

« Attendez ! Vous allez à Oerba !? »

Fang perçut la voix d'un jeune adolescent.

« C'est Hope à côté de toi ? Bon sang Vanille, t'as ramené tout le village ou quoi !? » Interrogea-t-elle en riant.

_« Oui, c'est lui. Sazh est là aussi. »_ Répondit sa cadette beaucoup plus sérieusement.

« Désolée, on va être en retard pour cette ravissante petite réunion de famille. »

_« Fang… »_

« T'inquiète pas, on sera de retour d'ici un ou deux jours. Je serais prudente, promis ! »

Consciente que la plaisanterie n'était pas des plus efficaces, la chasseresse reprit d'une voix plus douce, interrompant la réflexion de son amie, qui accusait ses propos, tout ce qu'ils signifiaient et induisaient.

« Vanille, ce n'est pas la fin. Toi et moi, on reviendra. »

Elle imagina parfaitement son sourire triste dessiné sur ses lèvres timides, son regard presque mélancolique, son petit nez respirant avec hésitation, mais ses yeux émeraude esquissant finalement une larme ravie.

-X-

« Elles vont à Oerba. » Répéta Serah encore avec incrédulité, cette fois en se tournant vers son homologue qui avait mis fin à sa conversation.

« Je sais, Fang me l'a dit. » Répondit celle-ci très calmement.

« Elle m'a dit de rentrer à la maison, et de me reposer ! Comment est-ce que je pourrai alors qu'elle est là-bas ? »

Vanille se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas maîtrisé, un sourire bienveillant à son adresse. Snow, qui se trouvait derrière sa fiancée, se recula légèrement. Elle posa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune Farron, un contact et une attitude qui suffisaient généralement à la calmer. En effet, Serah soupira, expulsant en grande partie l'inquiétude qui nouait son estomac. Elle baissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir à son tour, puis plongea son regard d'un puissant et magnifique bleu dans celui de son interlocutrice, cherchant à nouveau son aide.

« Mais…pourquoi ? »

Vanille subit alors l'attention appuyée de toutes les personnes présentes qui observaient la scène depuis le début. Seul Amodar demeurait à l'écart du groupe, relié en permanence à l'équipe de son lieutenant grâce à un appareil spécial et une caméra.

La rouquine ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle baissa la tête, son sourire faiblit, retrouvant ce voile de tristesse, auquel se mêla rapidement une sagesse résolue. Elle observa les membres de sa nouvelle famille un à un. Tous attendaient qu'elle élucide cette question qui leur échappait complètement. Même Snow prit son mal en patience, bien qu'il jeta un regard en biais à ses deux acolytes de longue date, cherchant leur soutien, en vain. La jeune pulsienne s'attarda sur son compagnon de toujours. L'homme à la peau sombre l'observait, bras croisés. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, fronça très légèrement les sourcils, plissant en conséquence à peine les yeux, comme s'il tentait de tirer à lui le bout de pensée entrevu au fond du regard complice de la rouquine. Elle lui offrit un plus large sourire, sincère et joyeux, comme à son habitude.

Enfin, elle reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et avait véritablement besoin de cette réponse. Vanille avança à nouveau de quelque pas vers l'ouverture de la gorge rocheuse où ils se trouvaient, et laissa son regard dériver sur le ciel qui s'était obscurci.

« Parce que…pour Fang et moi, Oerba, c'est là où tout commence. »

-X-

Lightning raccrocha en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde atténué l'inquiétude de sa sœur. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Son communicateur se remit à vibrer, permettant ainsi à la surprise de s'emparer de ses traits. Elle appuya aussitôt sur l'appareil, ne prenant pas la peine d'écouter la voix métallique lui révéler l'identité de l'appelant. Sa sœur avait sans doute besoin d'une explication, le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être en mesure de lui donner.

« T'as vu, là, ça marche bien comme il faut ! »

La voix retentit à la fois dans son oreille et à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Fang dans un soupir qui affichait ouvertement sa lassitude. Celle-ci lui renvoya son regard avec une malice innocente.

« Ça y est, satisfaite ? »

« Oui ! » Répondit-elle avec un large sourire d'enfant.

Voyant que sa camarade ne se prêtait pas au jeu, elle ajouta.

« Je fais ça pour toi je te signale, pour que tu puisses me gronder à juste titre la prochaine fois si je ne réponds pas. »

« Très amusant. »

« Je suis la victime dans l'histoire. »

« Evidemment. Bon, si tu as fini de t'amuser, peut-être qu'on va enfin pouvoir avancer. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui passe une éternité accrochée à mon communicateur. »

« Fang, s'il te plaît, je préférerai être sortie de la mine quand il fera nuit. »

« Oui chef ! »

Le soldat secoua la tête, se demandant si elle n'avait pas troqué son uniforme contre une poussette.

« Bon, au moins, c'est une bonne chose qu'il fasse bientôt nuit. »

Lightning leva un sourcil interrogateur, cherchant le point positif de l'histoire. Elle n'eut pas de réponse et ne réussit pas à capter l'attention de la noiraude par cette simple mimique. Tant pis, encore une de ses analyses qui n'appartenaient qu'à ses talents de chasseuse sans doute. Heureusement, Fang retrouva vite sa concentration et son sérieux dès qu'elles pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la roche. Suite à une rencontre imprévue avec deux flans rouillés face auxquels elles préférèrent prendre la fuite, elles progressaient en silence, à l'affût d'un nouvel assaut. Une fois la tension évanouie, leur route se poursuivit dans une atmosphère toujours silencieuse certes, mais davantage sereine, telle une quiétude apaisante, revigorante et presque méditative. Hormis une phalange en boîte bien décidée à rester en leur compagnie mais trop lente pour ce faire, et un groupe de trois cryoblastes toujours aussi peu résistants, elles ne croisèrent rien ni personne, et encore moins une véritable difficulté même si Lightning faillit être écrasée par un éboulement, chose qui lui valut un immense sursaut et faillit l'arrêt cardiaque. La scène avait bien évidemment déclenché les railleries d'une certaine pulsienne, qui s'était presque immédiatement tue après avoir esquivé une pierre innocemment lancée.

Elles parvinrent finalement sur la toute dernière plate-forme, un endroit nommé par les pulsiens le Cœur des ténèbres, parce que c'était la zone qui s'enfonçait le plus profondément dans la montagne. C'était Fang qui leur avait expliqué. Vanille avait ajouté à cet exposé les vieilles légendes qui couraient à leur époque concernant les redoutables créatures qui avaient empêché les mineurs de s'aventurer plus loin, bien qu'Atomos lui-même ait continué à creuser. Certains disaient qu'un démon plus vieux que Pulse et Lindzei eux-mêmes rôdait, d'autres déclaraient qu'un puissant l'Cie avait été transformé en Cie'th alors qu'il était sur le point de remplir sa tâche. Sa frustration et sa rage auraient été si intenses qu'il aurait conservé une certaine volonté, celle d'anéantir avec acharnement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent au bout d'une longue plaque qui s'avançait dans le vide et attendirent l'arrivée du fal'Cie, cherchant toujours une solution.

« Je suppose que le coup du charme, c'était du bluff ? »

« Hmm. »

« Dommage que le gamin soit pas avec nous. »

Lightning sourit. En effet, l'incroyable talent de Hope avec les machines l'avait aidé plusieurs fois. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas là, et il n'y avait aucune machine dans les parages. Elles allaient devoir se débrouiller seules. La blonde demeura immobile, sa main droite en contact avec son menton en signe d'intense réflexion. Fang cala le bas de son dos contre une barrière et attendit, bras croisés. Rien ne lui venait, ce qui l'énervait passablement. Le roulement métallique se fit soudainement retentir. Elle décroisa les bras et s'avança vers sa camarade, haussant la voix pour être parfaitement entendue.

« Tu sais quoi ? On n'a qu'à simplement lui demander ! »

« Fang ça ne va jamais mar… »

« Eh ! Atomos ! Arrête-toi, on a besoin d'aller aux sources de Sulyya ! Tu nous offres une balade ? Je suis une vraie pulsienne tu sais ! » Hurla la brune, ses mains en porte-voix, après s'être penchée dans le vide.

Elle se recula aussitôt, presque fauchée par le puissant appel d'air que provoqua l'arrivée du colosse. Contre toute attente, ce dernier s'arrêta pile devant elles, relâchant son mécanisme en un bruit étrangement semblable à un soupir.

« C'est une plaisanterie. » Déclara le soldat, incrédule.

« Haha ! Allez viens. »

« Je ne monte pas. »

« Quoi !? »

« Cela pourrait être un piège. »

« Un piège ? Mais enfin Lightning… T'es juste jalouse. »

« Quoi !? C'est faux ! »

« Admets-le. »

« Non. »

Fang éclata de rire et tendit une main à son amie, qui saisit son avant-bras et fut tirée aux côtés de la brune qui lui souriait joyeusement, débordant d'une habituelle assurance. Elle ouvrit ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier de porte et qui menait à l'intérieur du fal'Cie, où se trouvaient plusieurs sorte de poignées auxquelles s'accrocher.

« Tu vois, ça, c'est le charisme pulsien. » Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle aidait sa camarade à monter.

« C'est de la chance, du hasard. C'est de la stupidité, de… » Rétorqua Lightning avec un dédain feint.

« Qu'importe, ça marche. » L'interrompit gentiment la brune.

La blonde secoua légèrement la tête, niant toujours ce succès opportun, et dissimula son sourire afin de rester crédible. Elle ferma les yeux, supportant difficilement le trajet houleux que délivrait Atomos. Heureusement pour elle, l'espèce de compartiment dans lequel elles se trouvaient demeurait immuable malgré les mouvements rotatifs du fal'Cie. Une dizaine de minutes furent suffisantes pour qu'il atteigne Sulyya. Elles sortirent et se retrouvèrent dans une obscurité quasi-totale. La nuit était tombée.

« Waow ! »

Lightning se retourna vers son amie, source de cette exclamation surprenante.

« Regarde ! »

Elle se tourna dans la direction indiquée par la pulsienne. Le tunnel qu'elles venaient d'emprunter, qui, si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, se terminait ici, continuait désormais sur près d'un kilomètre. Elle devinait plus qu'elle voyait, mais ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi sa camarade s'extasiait autant devant ce phénomène, elle croisa les bras et se retourna vers elle, en l'attente d'une explication. La brune, loin de satisfaire son désir, s'approcha de l'entité à l'origine de ce fait et s'écria :

« T'en as fait du bon boulot ! C'est vraiment impressionnant. Merci pour ton travail. »

Atomos fit rouler ses muscles mécaniques et s'éclipsa. Fang laissa son sourire s'évanouir et se détourna, prête à reprendre la route. Elle croisa cependant le regard incompréhensif et presque réprobateur du soldat.

« Quoi ? C'est bien lui qui nous ramène après, non ? Autant le caresser dans le sens des plaques. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi retint un éclat de rire qu'elle déguisa en un soupir amusé.

« Incroyable. »

« Je sais que je suis douée. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Mais c'est ce que tu penses. »

Cette fois elle soupira d'une véritable exaspération face aux gamineries de la pulsienne et choisit de ne pas poursuivre son stupide jeu. Elle se remit en marche. La roche était ici noire à cause du manque de lumière, et la végétation se distinguait à peine, devenant de simples ondulations plus claires sur ce tableau de néant. A première vue, Lightning crut que sa vision se troublait, mais elle prit exemple sur Fang et se fia à ses autres sens. Se glissant sous la peau d'une redoutable chasseuse pulsienne, elle huma l'air silencieusement. _Particulièrement frais et revigorant, sans doute à cause de la proximité de l'eau_, contrairement à celui de la mine, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement étouffant. Puis, elle écouta. Les immenses parois rocheuses qui couvraient chaque côté du plan rocheux où elles se trouvaient laissaient filtrer une légère brise. Elle perçut un très léger froissement, qu'elle relia aux infimes perturbations dans le bas de son champ de vision. Son esprit clarifia rapidement sa vue et en guise de déduction, elle put distinguer plus nettement les quelques plantes et fleurs qui résidaient ici. Satisfaite par sa petite démarche, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

L'ouïe était sans conteste le sens qu'elle avait le plus aiguisé. Elle assimilait le moindre souffle, le moindre crissement métallique, le moindre froissement dans l'air. Les combats avaient affiné cette aptitude autant que sa lame. Elle était une experte dans ce domaine, davantage même que la brune. Mais ses autres sens… elle s'en servait comme tels, et non pour ressentir quoique ce soit. Elle avait appris à se défier de sa vue pour se focaliser sur la vitesse des corps, sans pour autant s'en défaire. Elle réprimait le toucher plus qu'aucun autre, le seul contact qu'elle était habituée à sentir étant le froid de l'acier mortel, ou la fermeté du cuir de la poignée de son arme. Le goût lui inspirait rarement le plaisir qu'il devrait, et elle n'aimait pas se mélanger aux autres, alors évoluer avec leurs odeurs encore moins. Les batailles ne sentaient que la poudre, la sueur, le sang et la mort. La seule exception résidait en sa sœur. Mais, et elle était en train de le réaliser, depuis que Fang s'était faite une place dans sa vie, depuis qu'elle avait appris à la côtoyer, elle était presque devenue envieuse de son quotidien qui lui paraissait si riche. Il était trop évasif certes, mais elle qui avait opté pour l'action réfléchie, il l'attirait comme un puits de savoir, de nouvelles connaissances, et pourquoi pas de plaisir ?

_Oui, peut-être qu'au fond, j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'autre._

« Light ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu sais, au lieu de réfléchir, encore, tu devrais faire attention à ne pas tomber. »

« Désolée. » Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire serein.

Elle suivit le son de sa voix et se rapprocha de la brune, qu'elle discernait mieux maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient accommodés à la pénombre. Elle la dépassa alors que celle-ci l'observait étrangement, la tête penchée sur le côté, et un sourcil qu'elle devinait relevé par l'étonnement.

« Tu t'excuses maintenant ? »

« Tu me maternes maintenant ? »

« Hmph. Tu n'as qu'à être un peu à ce que tu fais. » Rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras et en affichant une mine boudeuse.

« Je crois que je déteins sur toi. » Sourit-elle malicieusement.

« Eh c'est ma phrase ça ! » S'écria-t-elle d'un ton faussement outré.

Le doux rire de Lightning eut tôt fait de chasser sa comédie tant il la ravit. Elle se dirigea vers la grotte faiblement éclairée par une végétation luminescente qui recouvrait la roche par endroits, tantôt les parois qu'elles effleuraient, tantôt le sol qu'elles foulaient. Elle se savait suivie de près par le soldat, car elle percevait nettement le choc que produisait la rencontre entre la semelle renforcée de ses bottes et la pierre, mais c'était rapidement devenu un son usuel et anodin. L'humidité s'accroissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, ajoutant à l'air un poids indicible et à peine perceptible. La fraîcheur, qui s'intensifiait toujours, était telle qu'elle emplissait tous les sens de la chasseresse, à un point qu'elle semblait avoir une odeur et même une consistance. Mais dès qu'elle essayait de mettre le doigt dessus, ces sensations s'évanouissaient avec frivolité, pour ensuite revenir à l'assaut dès l'instant où son esprit s'en lassait. Elle sourit, heureuse de savourer les délices que lui offrait la nature, et plus spécifiquement ces lieux retrouvés. La plante de ses pieds, légèrement douloureuse, trouvait en ce sol rocheux un appui solide, non moins désagréable que celui de la mine mais qui en différait car ce dernier s'effritait plus facilement et était donc propice aux dérapages. La poussière s'y était accumulée, contrairement à ici où la grotte était régulièrement balayée par les courants d'air grâce à la bouche rocheuse qu'elles venaient de quitter. Elle savait pourtant que le sol ne tarderait à devenir tout aussi glissant. Fang jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle sentit le regard de la jeune femme remonter en un éclair du sol à son visage. Elle esquissa un sourire, songeant que la militaire devait être plus à son aise dans ses bottes de service. Le cuir souple de ses propres chaussures était fait pour s'adapter aux surfaces aussi difformes que variées de Gran Pulse, et alliait idéalement légèreté et résistance pour la chasse. Sur les longs trajets, plus de renforts n'aurait pas été du luxe. Loin de se plaindre, elle assura son pas et se redressa.

Après une dizaine de mètres elles parvinrent au lac souterrain et s'immobilisèrent, tordant le cou pour embrasser l'envergure des lieux. La luminescence des plantes constituait toujours leur seul repère, les immenses cavités dans la roche, d'où l'eau tombait en cascade, n'offrant qu'un ciel sombre parsemé de seulement quelques éclats. Lightning persista tout de même à chercher dans ce ciel une lumière capable d'éclairer son chemin. Elle avança de quelques pas timides, découvrant l'atmosphère de ces lieux lorsqu'ils se teintaient d'un voile nocturne, tandis que Fang, habituée, s'était approchée du bord. La chasseresse s'accroupit, effleurant de sa main gauche presqu'inconsciemment une petite touffe d'herbe à côté d'elle, et plongea sa main droite dans l'eau. Sa main décrivit un doux mouvement latéral qui créa sans aucune brusquerie de légers remous. Elle ne désirait en aucun cas perturber l'eau et ceux qui s'y dissimulaient en profondeur, c'est juste qu'elle aimait suivre du regard l'onde perturbatrice à la surface, longer ses courbes délicates, suivre son tracé fragile, tout embrasser de ses yeux de jade. La pulsienne se retourna vers la jeune femme non loin, le sourire aux lèvres. Celle-ci, les bras croisés, poursuivait sa petite marche sans s'aventurer guère loin. Du coin de l'œil elle réalisa qu'elle était observée. Elle offrit donc un regard interrogatif à la brune qui, malgré la pénombre, perçut la demande d'explication. Fang se contenta de revenir à sa position initiale et de ricaner. Contre toute attente elle se releva et déclara simplement :

« Ma foi, elle est plutôt bonne. »

« Je ne prends pas de bain de minuit, si c'est ce à quoi tu pensais. »

« Haha ! Pas le moins du monde voyons, c'est toi qui a l'esprit mal placé, encore une fois. »

« Pardon ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant laisser ses lèvres s'étirer dans la nuit avec amusement. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et inspira une grande bouffée d'air, nettoyant ses poumons de la crasse de la mine. Elle contempla les environs, plissant les yeux afin de repérer une potentielle menace. Mais Lightning n'en avait pas fini avec cette conversation, ainsi elle reprit sérieusement.

« De toute façon on ne peut pas se baigner, il y a un fal'Cie ici, Bismarck, c'est bien ça ? »

« Ooh tu as retenu mes cours, je suis touchée ! »

Lightning l'ignora, s'intéressant uniquement au côté affirmatif de la réplique. Le lac avait quelque chose de mystérieux, et presque de dangereux maintenant qu'il était couvert d'un manteau nocturne dont seuls les pans frôlant le sol rocheux laissaient entrevoir ces mêmes plantes luminescentes. D'un vert très clair et atrocement brillant, la lueur qu'elles renvoyaient sur la pierre ne pouvait éclairer à plus d'un mètre environnant. Elles étaient regroupées en petit comité à plusieurs endroits, telles des lumières immuables donnant l'impression d'évoluer sur une mer de jade et qui n'éclairaient le passage que si l'on s'en approchait suffisamment. Une épreuve trompeuse où la vue était secondaire, _une épreuve faite pour les pulsiens_. Lightning ne sentait pas à l'aise, elle n'était pas dans son élément, son seul phare était la brune non loin devant elle. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être mise au défi. Elle se secoua mentalement, après tout, n'était-elle pas faite pour relever les défis ? Ils avaient rendu possible l'impossible, ce n'était pas une traversée presque aveugle sur la roche glissante à cause de l'humidité ambiante qui allait l'arrêter. Elle reporta son attention sur les cascades qui se déversaient dans l'eau du lac sans la troubler plus que nécessaire, un tumulte naturel et serein, qui s'installait paisiblement à l'arrière de ce havre de vie. Elle s'imagina au milieu de cette rencontre, le corps ruisselant de fines gouttes purifiant et électrisant par leur fraîcheur sa peau d'albâtre, sinuant le long de ses muscles fermes mais discrets comme si c'était leur terrain de jeu. Elle soupira. _Finalement, l'idée du bain n'était pas si mauvaise._

« Tu veux dormir ici ? »

La voix de la pulsienne la tira de sa relaxation par procuration. Elle se tourna vers son interlocutrice mais répondit en jetant un regard alentour.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

« Normalement non, les céra' et les orobons replongent dans l'eau dès que le jour disparaît. Faut juste faire gaffe à pas tomber dans l'eau, les crapauds ont tendance à remonter à la surface, les plus jeunes sont trop légers pour rester au fond. »

Fascinée comme à chaque fois que son amie faisait part de son incroyable expérience, Lightning s'apprêta à lui poser une question, désireuse d'en apprendre plus et avide de son savoir. Mais le maître savait comment fonctionnait son élève, ce ne fut donc pas une surprise qu'elle la devance.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont sourds, enfin plus ou moins, en réalité ils fonctionnement grâce à un système d'ultrasons, ils sont insensibles aux fréquences moins élevées. Mais si tu tombes, tu vas réveiller à coup sûr ceux qui sont près de la surface. Dans l'eau, ils ressentent la moindre vibration. Oh, et il y a Bismarck, évidemment. Il n'aime pas trop qu'on empiète sur son territoire. »

Le soldat lâcha un soupir amusé, admirative et toujours aussi surprise par l'étendue et surtout la précision des connaissances de la pulsienne sur le sujet. A côté, elle était une véritable étrangère, mais c'était dans son monde qu'elle était en train d'évoluer.

« Un vrai pulsien en somme. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Demanda Fang avec défi, sachant pertinemment quel semblant d'accusation se cachait derrière cette remarque provocante.

Lightning soutint son attention appuyée mais préféra changer de sujet. Elle n'était pas assez stupide ou d'humeur joueuse pour provoquer la pulsienne sur son propre terrain.

« Nous devrions tout de même sortir de la grotte, je n'aime pas les surprises au petit matin. »

« D'accord. » Acquiesça-t-elle gentiment, sans même une idée taquine.

« Il y a un espace dégagé plus haut, on a campé là-bas, non ? »

« Ouaip, on l'appelle la porte des cieux à cause des énormes fleurs dont les larges tiges s'élèvent à une hauteur impressionnante, et parce qu'on a une vue de choix sur Cocoon. Je suis surprise que tu t'en souviennes. »

« Je ne risque pas d'oublier. » Répliqua-t-elle faiblement plus pour son compte que pour l'ouïe fine de la pulsienne.

Fang se tourna vers la jeune femme, devinant qu'elle avait manqué un évènement. Lightning baissa le regard, laissant ses souvenirs se transformer en images.

« Cet endroit, la porte des cieux… Depuis que nous avons commencé à nous battre contre ce destin que les fal'Cies nous ont imposé… C'est la première fois où j'ai donné mon soutien à Snow, où je lui ai accordé mon réconfort. C'est la seule fois où j'ai pleuré. Je ne peux pas oublier. Mais ce n'est pas un mauvais souvenir. » Ajouta-t-elle alors que la brune esquissait un geste chaleureux.

Elle redressa fièrement la tête, son humeur calme et confiante était décidément imperturbable. C'était un passé qui avait presque fini de les tourmenter, ils n'étaient pas restés englués dans les méandres de leurs souvenirs. Elle s'aperçut soudainement que son amie s'était considérablement rapprochée. Lorsque le soldat sentit une main si chaude et si douce glisser sur son cou et le front de son amie se poser délicatement sur sa tempe gauche, son souffle s'accéléra et une intense vague de chaleur la submergea, focalisant la totalité de son corps et de son esprit sur la brune avec l'aisance d'un raz-de-marée brisant la moindre résistance. Elle sentait le souffle de la pulsienne sur le bas de sa mâchoire se diffuser au rythme de sa respiration, amenuisant chaque fois plus ses défenses. Elle retint son propre souffle, elle espérait ainsi retenir tout le reste. Elle était effarée de voir à quel point ce contact avec Fang la mettait à mal. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, si son corps s'était tendu sous la pression, il était également parcouru de picotements en tout point agréables. Elle réalisa qu'elle était incapable de remuer si ce n'était pour se tourner davantage vers la brune. Cela ne faisait probablement que quelques secondes, mais la main qui ornait soigneusement son cou la brûlait à présent. Elle ne voulait pas que ça cesse, elle voulait attiser cette flamme, qu'elle se propage jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et qu'elle anime tous ses membres. Lightning releva légèrement la tête, ne pouvant plus retenir sa respiration.

Fang déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle sentit le soldat se tendre à son approche. Elle avait perdu de vue les mots qu'elle voulait lui offrir car une myriade de sensations merveilleuses les avait balayé d'un simple revers : le parfum de la jeune femme, habituellement doux et fleuri, encore un peu mêlé à l'effluve plus agressive des Charmeuses mais non moins sensuelle sa peau veloutée, particulièrement pâle, regorgeant d'une chaleur timide qui la faisait d'ordinaire sourire, dont elle rêvait de goûter chaque partie ; son souffle court mais léger qui avait accéléré les battements de son cœur, celui-ci se calquant si naturellement sur la respiration de Lighting… Ce simple contact parvenait à exciter tous ses sens et les taquinait nerveusement, ravivant ses propres désirs. Elle réprima non sans effort l'envie d'enfouir son visage dans ce cou de porcelaine et d'embrasser cette peau tendre qui semblait tellement délicieuse. Elle parvint même à rassembler sa concentration et rattraper les mots qui flottaient dans son esprit, au loin. C'était important. Elle releva légèrement la tête, effleurant sa joue du bout du nez.

« Lightning… Tu n'es pas faible, et tu ne l'es certainement pas plus que moi. » Murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

La concernée se figea instantanément, stupéfaite. Ses yeux, une fois qu'ils eurent chassé la surprise qui les agrandissait, se reportèrent sur la chasseresse à l'esprit bien plus aiguisé qu'il n'y paraissait quand il prenait le temps de se poser. _Je suis si prévisible ?_ Lightning l'observa s'éloigner à pas lents, ses courbes aguicheuses se fondant un chemin dans l'obscurité, les pans de son sari dissimulant sa silhouette et son passage dans l'ombre. La pulsienne s'arrêta, une main sur sa hanche droite, et la regarda du coin de l'œil. Son sourire satisfait était si évident qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sa vue pour le sentir. Elle sourit à son tour et rejoignit Fang, prête à avancer. Cette dernière, éclairant la piste, la guidait à merveille et l'avertissait avec précision dès qu'il fallait sauter sur une autre roche. Elle plaçait une confiance entière en la brune, car elle était incapable de progresser aussi rapidement avec une telle pénombre dans un environnement qui ne lui était pas familier. Fang sentit peut-être son malaise car elle engagea la conversation avec un naturel et une passion qui lui était propres.

« Dès que j'ai su monter sur un chocobo, je venais souvent ici. »

« Il y avait des gens qui vivaient ici ? »

« Aux Sources ? Non ! » Rit-elle gentiment. « Mais en bas de la Tour, oui. Et c'était beaucoup moins dangereux, il n'y avait aucun monstre ici, ni même aux alentours de Taejin. On venait cherche de l'eau ici, mais il fallait toujours faire attention à Bismarck. Enfin, je suppose qu'il était moins aigri que maintenant. J'ai pas l'impression que l'âge soit synonyme de sagesse chez les Fal'Cies. Evidemment, Vanille montait avec moi, et dire qu'elle ne savait même pas tenir toute seule sur un chocobo ! »

« Mais, s'il n'y avait aucun monstre, où est-ce que vous chassiez ? »

« On partait pour plusieurs jours, souvent une semaine entière et parfois plus. On chassait sur la Steppe et dans les Monts, puis on revenait avec notre butin. »

« C'est vrai, tu nous en as déjà parlé. »

« Tu sais, tu vas dire que je me répète, mais les gens étaient très indépendants et –oh, attention, ça gli… »

« Fang ! » Cria Lightning qui se sentit irrémédiablement partir alors qu'elle venait à peine de réceptionner son saut.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se traiter mentalement d'idiote que la pulsienne l'attrapa fermement par le col et la tira à elle. Elles restèrent silencieuses et immobiles plusieurs secondes, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, le temps que l'adrénaline redescende. Lightning se recula lentement, secouant sa botte trempée.

« Ne me fais pas peur comme ça. Je t'avais bien dit de faire attention à ne pas tomber, non ? » Déclara la pulsienne d'une voix paisible, presque maternelle, comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire avec Vanille.

Gênée par cet incident et irritée par le ton que Fang se permettait de prendre avec elle, elle croisa les bras, signe avant-coureur de son mutisme. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène rit doucement, déclenchant un grognement de la part de son vis-à-vis.

« Eh, avant de râler, tu ferais mieux de changer de bottes. » Railla-t-elle.

Le soldat se renfrogna, vexée qu'on s'en prenne à son uniforme militaire fétiche. Fang fit mine de l'ignorer et se remit en marche.

« Allez, ne traînons pas, tu en as peut-être réveillé un. »

« Merci… » Murmura Lightning en faisant un effort pour étouffer un deuxième grognement.

Elles furent hors de la grotte une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Lightning fut presque déçue de ne pas retrouver les fragiles fleurs qui voletaient un peu partout lors de son premier passage. Elles contemplèrent la voûte étoilée l'espace d'un instant. Fang eut un soupir satisfait. C'était une nuit douce et paisible. Certaines étoiles jouaient à cache-cache, brillant par intermittence, mais s'amusaient également avec le regard de leurs spectateurs, disparaissant dès qu'elles se sentaient observées avec attention. Toutes les étoiles n'aimaient pas être sous les projecteurs. Tels des piliers sombres et imperturbables, les fleurs dont lui avait parlé Fang et qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir une fois se dressaient dans l'obscurité, la tige plus noire encore que les cieux eux-mêmes. Leur taille impressionnante malgré la distance leur donnait un aspect redoutable. Elles étaient de véritables statues organiques, végétaux peut-être antiques vestiges d'un temps où les hommes, ou les fal'Cies, avaient tenté cette ascension délirante pour rejoindre leur divinité trônant du haut de leurs nuages. Lightning sourit. Toutes ces vieilles légendes pulsiennes que lui racontait Fang lui montaient à la tête. Qui serait assez fou pour troubler ces fleurs et essayer d'y grimper impunément ? En tout cas, ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée. _A moins que Serah ne se trouve au sommet._ Alors, elle n'hésiterait pas.

Fang haussa les épaules, les affres du temps et la fatigue forçant en cet instant son insensibilité face à cette peinture solennelle. Elle était juste contente que le vent soit avec elles, au moins elle n'avait pas à supporter l'odeur de ces plantes ancestrales dont elle avait oublié le nom pulsien. Le cas échéant, elle aurait eu du mal à dormir. En plus elle n'attribuait pas particulièrement de point positif à leur effluve. En réalité, elle n'appréciait guère ces plantes, cela ne se limitait pas à leur senteur. Elle les trouvait trop rigides, elles lui faisaient penser aux fal'Cies, bouffis d'orgueil, juchés sur leur prétendue clairvoyance mystique, leurs mains désespérément tendues vers le destin et le divin. Elle se détourna de cette vision avec un mépris qui, à l'aide de ses griffes ténébreuses et crochues, traçait des sillons nocifs sur le visage fin et d'ordinaire avenant de la brune. Lightning, voyant qu'elle s'attelait à trouver une place un maximum confortable pour passer la nuit, reporta son attention sur elle puis à nouveau sur le vide qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

« Pas d'Amphisbaena ? »

Cette voix calme au timbre profond et involontairement sensuel eut le même effet qu'une caresse sur le cœur et l'esprit de la chasseresse, qui se détendit imperceptiblement à l'entente de cette mélodie savoureuse. Elle s'arrêta et fit face à son interlocutrice. Le sourire aux lèvres, sa voix fut pourtant dénuée de toute moquerie, y préférant largement un ton charmeur.

« Chérie, à l'heure qu'il est, les papillons sont couchés. »

« Pas tous. »

« Ceux qui ont des écailles, oui, alors détends-toi et viens dormir. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu venais ici. »

« Non, en effet. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

« On ne risque rien. Gran Pulse est nettement plus sûr de nuit que de jour. »

« … »

« Viens t'allonger, repose-toi, on a encore de la route à faire demain. Et puis, à trop t'inquiéter, tu vas te faire des rides avant l'âge. »

« C'est sûr qu'avec toi, je resterai jeune éternellement. » Rétorqua-t-elle sans méchanceté.

Fang marqua un temps d'arrêt et posa ses yeux sur Lightning pour ne plus la lâcher. Elle attendait que celle-ci ait le déclic et repère d'elle-même le sens qu'elle mourrait d'envie de donner à sa réplique. Mais il ne vint pas et la pulsienne dût ravaler un grognement insatisfait devant cette occasion. Tant pis, elle allait provoquer la chute.

« Oh allons Light, à mes yeux tu resteras toujours jeune et belle pour l'éternité ! »

La jeune femme s'immobilisa et se tourna lentement vers celle qui possédait décidément un goût particulier pour les taquineries. Fang souriait de toutes ses dents, anticipant la réaction du soldat avec une joie et une malice enfantine.

« Tu n'es pas censée dormir ? Les enfants devraient être au lit de bonne heure. » Railla-t-elle entre ses dents, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser le rire de la brune couchée face à elle dans une position avantageuse.

Lightning défit son étui et se posa un mètre plus loin. Le moindre de ses faits et gestes était détaillé par une paire d'émeraudes qui scintillait même dans la pénombre. Elle s'allongea dos à la pulsienne et fit le vide dans son esprit. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent où elle perdit toute notion du temps, où son esprit se trouvait dans un entre-deux vacillant. Quand enfin elle commença à pencher du côté des songes, un vil frisson saisit son corps par surprise et s'infiltra dans ses membres, lâchant une pique glaciale qui rasa toute son échine. Ce regain de conscience lui fit réaliser que la température avait drôlement baissé. Dégoûtée, elle se positionna sur le dos, le regard perdu dans le ciel, divaguant seulement à son gré avec le seul espoir de s'évanouir rapidement. C'était sans compter sur l'assaut d'un nouveau frisson qui diffusa une vague de fraîcheur désagréable dans tout son être et lui arracha un soupir. Elle tourna brièvement la tête vers Fang afin de voir si celle-ci subissait le même genre d'attaques, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas étant donné son silence et son immobilité qu'elle jalousait. Elle reprit sa position initiale, dos à la pulsienne, prête à se lancer dans une nouvelle bataille.

« Tu as froid, Sunshine ? »

L'interpellée ferma les yeux, comme si elle avait redouté ce moment, priant son esprit de succomber au sommeil à la vitesse de l'éclair avant que son cœur s'emballe.

« Non, Fang. Rendors-toi. »

Cette voix douce n'était pourtant pas au ton de la pulsienne qui en attendait davantage et n'était pas prête à laisser son amie tranquille, même à une heure si tardive.

« Oh s'il te plaît ! Je t'entends frissonner depuis ici. »

Elle ne répondit pas et ne bougea encore moins. Elle savait pertinemment où allait l'entraîner ce début de conversation. Mais Fang allait être fidèle à un fameux dicton pulsien : pas de répit pour les braves.

« Ça va, boude pas, j'allais juste te proposer une couverture. »

Le soldat arqua un sourcil étonné, mais elle était loin d'être dupe. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de déjouer ouvertement le piège qui lui était tendu.

« Et tu comptes m'offrir ton sari peut-être ? » Fit-elle d'un ton faussement interrogateur, en se tournant légèrement vers la jeune femme aguicheuse.

« Non. » Répondit cette dernière avec espièglerie.

« Alors non merci. Bonne nuit. » Dit-elle d'un ton las en affirmant sa position de refus.

La brune se redressa sur un coude tout en continuant à observer Lightning qui lui tournait effrontément le dos. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi où la militaire tenta vainement de l'ignorer alors que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir un peu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira faiblement lorsqu'elle perçut du mouvement.

« Fang ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien. »

Lightning se retourna brusquement et prit appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser. Complètement grillée, Fang se figea en plein mouvement, alors qu'elle était en train de se lever. La blonde avait planté son regard dans le sien, lui imposant un duel dont elle se savait d'hors et déjà perdante à cause de la détermination féroce de son adversaire. Celle-ci lâcha finalement un soupir.

« Fang, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour dormir, d'accord ? »

Son agacement croissant dissimulé à merveille, le ton restait gentil et comportait même un semblant de compassion. Pour toute réponse la brune grommela une parole inaudible et se rassit, les genoux à demi repliés et ses avant-bras dessus, ses yeux d'un vert impérial perçant fixés devant elle. Elle boudait. Lightning l'ignora, considérant la conversation comme étant finie, et reprit ses vaines tentatives pour attraper ce qui lui échappait désespérément. Pour arranger le tout, elle sentit son estomac se tordre sous la faim. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas fait entendre et, même s'il pouvait attendre encore un peu, il jugea bon de manifester sa présence. Fang demeura dans cette position un long moment avant de finalement se lever. Marcher lui ferait du bien. Lightning ouvrit les yeux l'espace d'une seconde puis abaissa à nouveau ses petites paupières, jugeant inutile de rattraper la pulsienne.

D'un mouvement brusque, la chasseresse retira sa lance du sol. Toujours d'un geste familier mais vif, elle l'accrocha à sa ceinture dans son dos. Elle s'éloigna en prenant la route qui les attendait le lendemain, la Tour de Taejin. Elle s'enfonça rapidement dans ce nouveau couloir de pierre qui la dominait de plusieurs mètres. Sa démarche d'ordinaire souple et gracieuse était devenue plus affirmée mais aussi plus rigide. De peur d'être marquée, la terre n'opposait aucune résistance à son passage, pliant sous l'impact féroce du talon puis de la plante. Son visage s'était durci, ses traits impassibles masquaient le trouble qui l'habitait. Ses sourcils ne défronçaient pas et elle forçait inconsciemment sur sa mâchoire, la rendant plus saillante sur les côtés inférieurs. Ses épaules crispées ne parvenaient à s'affaisser et les muscles de ses bras fins et longs étaient tendus. Ses poings étaient serrés et chaque pas faisait gonfler les muscles graciles de ses mollets avec insistance. Fang finit par s'arrêter. Les poings sur les hanches, elle expira bruyamment. Pourquoi était-elle si frustrée ? Ce n'était pas comme si Lightning l'avait véritablement envoyé balader, elle n'avait même pas été méchante. Le soldat était fatiguée et n'aspirait qu'au sommeil, elle savait avoir lourdement insisté. Alors pourquoi cette simple négation lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle ? La brune se mit à faire les cent pas, rageuse au possible. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi cet énervement ? Il n'avait même pas lieu d'être ! Quand le communicateur de Lightning les avait interrompues, ça l'avait amusée, quand elles s'étaient à nouveau trop rapprochées, ça l'avait excité, mais en aucun cela ne l'avait agacé.

La pulsienne lâcha un grognement face au déni qu'elle affrontait. Est-ce que Lightning se fermait à elle ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Pourtant, durant tout le chemin qu'elles avaient fait jusqu'à présent, il y avait eu ce silence, profondément intime et incroyablement respectueux, _c'était forcément un signe non ? Elle ne me blâme pas, ça veut dire qu'elle a compris… non ?_ Elle était énervée parce qu'elle peinait à refouler ses maudites inquiétudes. Fang s'immobilisa, fixant le sol avec une autorité et une agressivité qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel loup. Elle expira une nouvelle fois et se redressa. Son expression se radoucit légèrement, optant pour l'incertitude. Certes, son soldat était avare de mots, mais ses yeux renfermaient à eux seuls une immensité incomparable, où les paroles étaient des reflets vert d'eau qui dansaient sur les vagues d'un profond océan céruléen et où les sentiments déchaînaient d'infimes tourbillons atteignant les rivages de sa pupille qui se réduisait sous l'impact. Combien de fois Fang s'était-elle laissée noyer dans ce flot tumultueux ? Elle savait à quels rochers argentés, qui parfois dépassaient à peine de l'eau trouble, s'accrocher, elle savait comment se mouvoir à travers la tempête et éviter la foudre, elle savait que nager jusqu'au cœur du maelström permettait de surplomber n'importe quel récif, n'importe quelle mer, et d'en contempler la beauté pure. Oh, emportée par ses propres impulsions et excès, elle n'y parvenait pas toujours, mais la route ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle était familière avec le phénomène des marées, qui changeait l'humeur de Lightning aussi facilement que l'itinéraire d'un vaisseau, ce qui la rendait presque imprévisible. Fang soupira longuement et lâcha un bref ricanement. Ses poings, ses dents, tous ses muscles se desserrèrent. Sa main couvrait désormais sa hanche avec moins de rigueur, son esprit s'était relâché. Elle le savait, elle l'avait lu dans son regard. Lightning avait juste besoin de temps. _Peut-être aussi un peu de conviction…_ Sur ce, la pulsienne revint sur ses pas avec le sourire, sa démarche plus légère rappelant à la terre qui l'avait vu naître que l'enfant libre comme l'air avait bien grandi.

Elle ne tarda à apercevoir la forme claire étendue près de la paroi rocheuse. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le paysage à sa gauche puis reporta toute son attention sur la jeune femme dont la peau était encore plus pâle sous le couvent de la nuit. Fang s'approcha lentement, sans faire le moindre bruit, tel le malin chasseur approchant sa proie en toute confiance. Elle s'accroupit auprès du soldat qui reposait sur son côté gauche et tendit l'oreille. Sa respiration était calme, régulière. Elle effleura le bras découvert de son amie, il semblait avoir absorbé la fraîcheur de l'air. N'obtenant aucune réaction, elle déposa un baiser chaud et délicat sur sa joue. Rien. Lightning s'était finalement endormie. Fang s'allongea à ses côtés, s'appuya sur un coude et de son bras droit entoura la taille de la jeune femme, l'attirant doucement contre son propre corps. Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres roses de la prisonnière, mais ce ne fut visiblement rien d'assez désagréable pour la réveiller. La chaleur de la pulsienne se diffusa rapidement, enveloppant le corps de la militaire dans un cocon alliant protection et confort. Elle frémit puis remua légèrement les jambes et enfin lâcha un faible soupir satisfait, comme si elle était désormais apaisée. La brune l'observait, étudiant ses réactions avec une affection particulière. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle embrassa le cou nu de la jeune femme et vint ensuite nicher son visage dans les cheveux clairs de Lightning. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son odeur l'envahir pleinement, s'imprégner en elle en toute liberté. Ce n'était pas une fragrance qui l'empêchait de dormir, loin de là. Fang resserra sa prise et se résigna au sommeil. Elle avait déjà assez profité de l'inconscience de la blonde pour satisfaire une partie trop minime de sa curiosité dévorante. Elle écouta encore sa respiration si paisible et se calqua dessus, laissant son corps et le feu qui l'animait s'apaiser en lui épargnant toute frustration. Lentement, elle s'endormit, avec une dernière pensée et un sourire espiègle. C'est vrai, elle s'était fait une raison, il fallait du temps à Lightning, mais… _je n'ai pas dit que j'allais rester sage pour autant_.


	5. Partie 5

Vanille ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surprise dans son sommeil par un craquement bien réel. Passée un élan de peur primaire, elle soupira, en sachant pertinemment l'origine. Apparut alors dans son esprit un visage doux et innocent aux traits fins, où logeaient deux yeux aux iris d'un bleu aussi profond et calme que l'océan et aussi merveilleux et majestueux que les cieux. Tout en ce visage respirait la sérénité et la générosité. La sérénité ? Non, certainement pas. La pulsienne patienta plusieurs minutes, espérant réentendre ce même craquement, mais seul le silence confirma ses inquiétudes. Elle s'extirpa finalement de ses couvertures avec une détermination habituelle, enfila ses petits chaussons jaunes à l'effigie d'un chocobo, que Sazh lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, et se mit en quête de la rodeuse nocturne. Elle était habituée à ce que sa maison soit investie d'un certain trouble une fois la nuit tombée, Fang était une couche-tard avérée et s'occupait comme elle pouvait lorsque la fatigue et le sommeil l'épargnaient. Mais cette fois ce ne fut pas une tignasse brune avachie sur la table et en train de s'empiffrer de cochonneries qu'elle aperçut, mais une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un rose prononcé, timidement accoudée à la surface en bois. Vanille prit un air compatissant. La demoiselle lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Elle s'approcha sans discrétion afin de ne pas la surprendre et glissa délicatement un bras autour de ses épaules avant de se retrouver face à elle et de garder une main pausée sur son épaule droite. La petite Farron lui coula un regard tourmenté puis se remit à fixer le sol.

« Rhaaaa comment puis-je te convaincre que tout ira bien ? » Râla-t-elle gaiement en exagérant la mimique et finissant sa réplique par un soupir.

Son interlocutrice répéta le même mouvement, s'attardant une seconde de plus sur le sourire franc et confiant de son amie.

« Serah… » Appela-t-elle doucement avec un nouveau soupir, plus faible, plus impuissant.

Même réaction de la part de cette dernière. Vanille laissa son épaule tranquille et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se tourna et se retourna de droite à gauche, cherchant quelque chose d'utile dans sa cuisine, susceptible de l'aider à surmonter l'entêtement dramatique de la jeune femme. Evidemment elle ne trouva rien. Elle décida tout de même de servir un verre d'eau à sa camarade qu'elle posa devant son bras. Sa propriétaire n'eut pas un seul regard pour le pauvre récipient abandonné.

« Quoi, tu veux quelque chose de plus fort ? » Demanda la rousse en toute innocence alors qu'elle reprenait le verre.

Serah se tourna vers elle, l'air renfrogné. Vanille dut faire l'effort de ne pas rire devant son expression, elle choisit tout de même de pousser la plaisanterie.

« Ta sœur ne boit pas de liqueur à deux heures du matin ? »

Son amie ne se dérida pas, au contraire, cela accentua son dépit.

« Lightning ne se lève pas dans la nuit pour boire un verre d'alcool…en temps normal. » Dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

« Oh ! Ça sent le dossier ! »

« Vanille… » Soupira-t-elle sur le ton de la réprimande.

« Désolée. »

Elle n'avait tout simplement pas la tête à ça. Sa sœur évoluait au sein d'un environnement plus qu'hostile et dangereux, et elle était assise là à se tourner les pouces. Certes, elle avait Fang comme guide, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? L'enseignante se secoua, elle ne devait pas reporter ses craintes sur la pulsienne aux cheveux d'ébène dont les mèches couleur vermillon se rebellaient constamment au gré du vent. Vanille s'assit en face de la jeune sœur inquiète, résolue à chasser ses angoisses qui, elle en était sûre, n'avaient aucune raison d'être.

« Tu sais, Gran Pulse est drôlement plus sûr de nuit que de jour dorénavant. »

« … »

Elle n'était guère convaincue et ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer en plongeant son regard bleu roi dans les yeux émeraude de la rouquine. Vanille put ainsi voir à quel point cette information la blasait. La plus âgée lâcha un nouveau soupir, à chemin entre la lassitude et l'exaspération. Mais au fond il n'en était rien, elle se faisait simplement du souci pour sa précieuse amie et ne la blâmait pas pour son attitude parfaitement compréhensible. Elle aurait juste aimé que cette dernière parvienne à surmonter ses craintes pour croire en ses propos.

« Serah, elles seront raisonnables. Aie confiance. »

L'interpellée lui renvoya un regard plein d'espoir. Elle aimerait tellement croire en ses paroles, une partie d'elle en était capable, l'autre se battait pour l'être. Si seulement elle connaissait les terres où se trouvait sa grande sœur. Vanille, quant à elle, savait pertinemment que Fang guiderait l'aînée des Farron avec une prudence aiguisée. Elle sourit tristement. _Non, jamais Fang ne laisserait quoique ce soit arriver à Lightning_.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » Demanda une voix encore endormie.

« Hope ? » S'étonna la pulsienne.

Il avançait d'un pas incertain, encore en train de se frotter les yeux, esquissant un bâillement. Vanille se dirigea rapidement vers lui, non sans un regard de reproche à l'encontre de Serah, qui la suivit des yeux, niant toute faute dans cette histoire.

« Tu devrais retourner te coucher. » Conseilla-t-elle en passant une main maternelle dans les cheveux presque blancs de l'adolescent.

« Je…je n'arrive pas vraiment à dormir. » Avoua-t-il, penaud.

Vanille l'observa avec un certain recul. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule puis quelques secondes plus tard la retira brusquement. Le garçon plongea son regard vert pâle dans le sien, plus intense et plus affirmé.

« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu t'inquiètes pour elles ! » S'exclama-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

« Et bien… »

Il n'osa répondre devant l'air réprobateur de son aînée. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Puis il leva à nouveau son regard vers son interlocutrice et sourit, à la fois amusé et désolé du fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour les deux guerrières.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous deux ? Et dire que demain vous devriez tous les deux aller à l'école. » Soupira-t-elle avec bienveillance en se tournant légèrement pour faire l'aller-retour visuel entre ses deux invités.

En effet, elle avait proposé à ses deux amis de passer la nuit chez elle et de rester jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Proposition qu'ils avaient acceptée avec gratitude et soulagement. Hope était ici avec le consentement de son père qui avait jugé la compagnie des deux jeunes femmes plus bénéfique que l'éloignement. Il était parfaitement conscient que son fils se ferait un sang d'encre et aurait l'esprit loin des études où qu'il se trouve.

« Allez, viens t'asseoir. »

Elle lui attrapa une chaise à l'autre bout de la table et l'installa en face de la leur, puis elle reprit sa position. Hope vint se placer en regardant Vanille du coin de l'œil. Elle mit trois secondes avant de réaliser cette attention persistante :

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis plus un gamin tu sais. » Rit-il, un peu gêné par les actions de la rousse.

« Tu n'as pas grandi d'un poil je te signale ! Alors pour moi, tu es toujours un gamin. »

Elle croisa les bras, presque vexée par la remarque du garçon, minaudant un air hautain et peu convaincu.

« Laisse-lui au moins le temps de grandir, le pauvre. » Rétorqua Serah en relevant légèrement la tête.

« Non. Il n'avait qu'à pas me chercher. » Répliqua Vanille d'un air boudeur.

« Il ne t'a cherché, et en plus, il a raison. Ce n'est plus un gamin. » Dit-elle avec de plus en plus de sérieux.

« Les hommes ne font pas cette taille ! »

Autant dire qu'elle manquait d'arguments, et surtout qu'elle état loin d'être convaincue de ses propres dires. Elle profitait seulement de l'intérêt de Serah pour ce débat. Hope ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se défendre, mais l'opportunité s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« Quand bien même, il faut arrêter de se focaliser sur sa taille, même si c'est pour rire, il risque d'être complexé après. Et puis Maqui n'est pas très grand pour un homme, je te signale. »

« Laisse Maqui hors de ça, il vient à peine d'avoir dix-huit ans ! Et puis sur Gran Pulse, tant que tu n'as pas accompli ta première chasse seul, tu n'es pas un homme ! »

« Je ne pense pas que tes coutumes ancestrales fassent loi en ce moment Vanille. »

« Hey ! Laisse mes coutumes en dehors de ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle peinait de plus en plus à retenir son sourire.

« C'est toi qui les a amenées dans la conversation ! »

Hope leva une main dans l'espoir de les interrompre et d'en placer une, ce fut malheureusement vain.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut qu'il grandisse. »

« Tu ne peux pas dire… »

« Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Je suis juste à côté vous savez… »

Elles se retournèrent vers lui et le jaugèrent un instant. Il se tut dans un premier temps, impressionné par l'ampleur qu'avaient pris les choses, puis il reprit non sans amusement :

« Vous êtes bien conscientes que cette discussion est totalement ridicule… ? »

Il les observa tour à tour, dévoilant peu à peu un sourire incertain. Enfin il aperçut cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard de la rousse et à la dévisager plus en détails ils finirent tous deux par éclater de rire. Serah comprit qu'elle s'était plus ou moins faite avoir et tenta tant bien que mal de résister, mais, contaminée, elle ne tarda pas à joindre un rire doux et léger au leur, plus enthousiaste. Le silence retomba sur les trois compagnons après leur avoir soutiré un soupir expiateur, révélant par là même leur fatigue. Ils s'observèrent un à un, gagnant dans ce bref échange une complicité et un soutien sans équivoque. Vanille rompit cette parfaite trinité en se levant pour aller chercher deux autres verres. Elle offrit un sirop de couleur dorée où plusieurs bulles se battaient en duel pour gagner les hauteurs du liquide. Hope sourit devant les habitudes décidément très maternelles de la rousse, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, loin de là, c'était sa boisson préférée. Cependant, les tourments n'avaient pas complètement disparu, et il baissa la tête, victime de l'un d'eux depuis un certain temps déjà. L'aînée posa la carafe d'eau sur la table et se rassit. Serah lui fit signe, indiquant discrètement l'état de leur benjamin. La pulsienne haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais aucune d'entre elles ne désirait le bousculer. Il était assez grand, s'il avait envie d'en parler, il le ferait.

« Dites…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Lightning et Fang ? »

Il les regarda avec cette hésitation caractéristique, se demandant s'il avait le droit ou non de poser cette question, ou même d'avoir la réponse. Surprises, elles se contemplèrent en silence l'espace d'un instant, cherchant le moyen d'aborder le sujet, songeant que personne n'avait vraiment pris la peine de démêler la situation pour lui, ou surtout d'expliquer le comportement si hostile de ses deux amies lors de leur dernière entrevue.

« Et bien… » Commença Vanille sans avoir encore trouvé ses mots.

« Est-ce qu'elles…sortent ensemble ou…quelque chose du genre ? » Précisa-t-il.

Elles se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, peu certaines de la réponse à apporter. Oui ? Non ? Oui, mais ? Non, mais ? Un vrai guêpier.

« En théorie oui, du moins elles devraient… » Commença Vanille.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans ce sens ? N'avaient-elles pas chacune de leur côté, affirmer à Vanille et à Serah que tout allait bien ? Ne faisaient-elles pas route ensemble vers Oerba ? Vanille savait très bien ce que cela signifiait pour Fang. Et c'était Lightning elle-même qui lui avait offert cette opportunité.

« Officiellement non, mais tu peux considérer que oui. » Termina Serah.

Lightning n'aurait pas mis sa vie en danger sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire, et aller à Oerba était plus que dangereux. Si elle ne se rendait pas compte de la place que Fang occupait dans son cœur, ça n'allait forcément pas tarder. Sinon, elle se chargerait de lui botter les fesses jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans son crâne. Non, elle avait confiance en sa sœur, et cette dernière n'avait pas encore étripé Fang, c'était assez révélateur en soi. Oui, Lightning se sentait redevable envers la pulsienne qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à venir à son secours, comme elle-même l'avait fait, mais il y avait plus que ça, elle le savait. C'était écrit en gros sur son visage durant toute la semaine dernière.

Après avoir suivi des yeux ses deux interlocutrices, Hope marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme si les éléments s'assemblaient dans son esprit suivant un ordre et une case précis.

« Donc elles ne sortent pas ensemble mais vu leurs réactions c'est tout comme ? Compris. Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois chez toi Serah ? Pourquoi Lightning a frappé Fang ? »

« Ok, ça, c'est un peu plus compliqué. » Concéda Serah en fixant le sol à la recherche d'un soutien inexistant.

« Mais non c'est très simple, c'est parce que ce sont deux idiotes. » Rétorqua Vanille, verre en main.

Elle but une gorgée et manqua de s'étouffer lorsque son amie lui envoya une tape dans l'estomac. Ses sourcils froncés et son regard noir furent suffisant pour la blâmer. Mais la rouquine n'était pas prête de se laisser faire.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! » Se défendit-elle.

« Peut-être, mais ça ne l'aide pas vraiment. »

Vanille cessa de bouder pour se tourner vers la seule personne restante. L'air perdu de l'adolescent confirma ses dires. Elle soupira. Serah lui lança un dernier regard menaçant, puis se focalisa sur le benjamin.

« Mais ce sont quand même deux id… »

« Vanille ! »

Pour toute réponse cette dernière lui tira la langue, arrachant un soupir d'exaspération à la cadette Farron et un sourire à Hope.

« Elles sont entrés en conflit car elles n'ont pas su reconnaître ni se dire leurs sentiments clairement. »

« Ce sont d… »

« Vanille ! Bon sang tu ne peux pas être sérieuse deux secondes ? C'est lui qui est censé être le gamin du lot ! »

« Hé ! Mais tu as dit que… » S'exclama le désigné.

« C'est pour la bonne cause ! J'essaye de lui expliquer quelque chose au cas où tu… »

Mais elle s'interrompit, ses interlocuteurs étaient en train de rire.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle quand tu es inquiète, c'est déplorable ! » Parvint à articuler la pulsienne entre deux éclats de rire.

L'adolescent tentait de se contenir par respect, mais c'était avec grand peine.

« Je n'y peux rien si je n'arrive pas à être aussi détendue que vous ! »

Elle croisa les bras et se tourna afin de ne plus les avoir dans son champ de vision.

« Tu dois reconnaître que tu t'emportes facilement… » Déclara Hope en gloussant.

« Pas de ma faute. » Grommela-t-elle.

Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi Lightning pouvait passer dix minutes à rouspéter sur le caractère enfantin de la pulsienne aux cheveux d'ébène, elle avait la même en miniature et avec des couettes rouges. Mais elle songea aussi à sa manière de réagir. Elle sourit doucement. _Oui, Claire se serait braquée exactement de la même manière._

« Très bien, ce sont deux idiotes. » Dit-elle finalement avec amusement.

« Ooh ! » S'écria la pulsienne avant de sauter sur son amie pour l'enlacer, manquant de la faire tomber et accroissant l'hilarité du jeune adolescent.

-X-

Lightning s'éveilla en douceur. D'abord, elle reprit conscience et réalisa que l'écran de noirceur que ses pupilles avaient quitté était désormais remplacé par un voile lumineux aux couleurs chaudes indécises. Dérangée par ce brusque changement, elle enfouit son visage contre son bras gauche, sur lequel sa tête reposait. Elle put vérifier dans la foulée qu'elle avait bel et bien reprit le contrôle de son corps car tous ses membres se rétractèrent pour lui permettre de se rouler en boule aussi bien qu'elle le put. Enfin, voyant que la lumière n'était pas décidée à partir, elle se détendit et, s'avouant vaincue, ouvrit lentement les yeux avec un grognement à peine audible. Elle se redressa sur un bras et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle aperçut Fang assise non loin qui s'affairer à elle ne savait quoi.

« Tu es réveillée Sunshine ? Bien dormi ? »

L'intéressée prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se forcer à émerger définitivement du monde des songes. Dire qu'elle était matinale de nature était un véritable mensonge, elle appréciait aussi les grasses matinées de temps en temps.

« Et bien, étrangement, oui. »

« Tant mieux. Le ptit-déj' est bientôt prêt. »

Elle suivit du regard le signe de tête de la brune et tomba sur une petite pile d'aliments. Quatre poissons y reposaient, préparés par les soins de la pulsienne qui était en train d'en faire un cinquième. Plusieurs graines qu'elle se souvenait avoir mangé lors de son premier passage étaient également amassées. Leur goût légèrement salé asséchait facilement, mais l'alliance avec le poisson cru remédiait complètement à ce problème. Il y avait également deux brins d'une plante qui lui était inconnue posés à côté. Lightning haussa un sourcil appréciateur face au choix de sa partenaire.

« Je suis allée les pêcher au lac, les graines viennent des plantes là bas, pareil pour les herbes aromatisées. »

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller. »

« T'avais l'air de faire de beaux rêves. » Ricana Fang.

« Quand bien même. »

« Si je te parle de basilic ? »

« … »

« Est-ce que tu sais pêcher ? »

« Ça va, j'ai compris. »

« Tu vois, tu ne m'aurais pas été d'une grande aide en fin de compte. »

Lightning fronça légèrement les sourcils, non pas parce que la pulsienne l'agaçait dès le matin mais bien parce qu'elle était véritablement incapable de l'aider, quelque soit son bon vouloir. Elle n'avait quasiment aucune connaissance du terrain et donc aucune emprise sur ces terres. Evidemment, comme le lui avaient fait remarquer de nombreuses fois les deux pulsiennes, rien ne poussait sur Cocoon, ou presque. Les Fal'Cie servaient la nourriture aux Humains sur un plateau d'argent, ainsi fonctionnait la ferme. Du moins, c'était avant que leur chef ne succombe à l'incroyable détermination de six L'Cies. Bref, comme en plus elle ne cuisinait pas souvent, elle était loin d'avoir retenu le nom et même l'image de toutes les nouvelles variétés alimentaires que ses compatriotes et elle avaient découvert. Sentant bien que le soldat était reparti dans une spirale infernale, et avant qu'elle se mette à réfléchir davantage, Fang annonça :

« Allez, c'est prêt ! »

Elle maugréa mais vint docilement s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme à la peau hâlée. Elle serra ses bras et replia les genoux.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Nn…non. »

Fang haussa les épaules, attrapa un poisson, une poignée de graines et la moitié d'un brin qu'elle lui tendit avec un simple sourire, sincère et magnifique. Fang ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, savourant les quelques rayons du soleil levant qui caressaient son visage d'une main tendre. Quand elle les rouvrit, Lightning s'empara de ce qu'elle lui donnait et détourna rapidement le regard, les joues rouges. Mais la brune ne dit rien, ses lèvres s'élargirent sans que leur expression diffère. Elles mangèrent en silence, ce même silence calme, respectueux, véritablement intime. Seule la militaire dût faire avec cette sensation de gêne qui persista, ce pourquoi elle décida à la fin du repas qu'il était temps de reprendre la situation en main. Elle se leva, arracha une touffe d'herbe pour s'essuyer les mains et remit ses gants. La pulsienne était toujours assise et finissait le dernier poisson. Elle revint s'accroupir à sa gauche, là où elle s'était précédemment assise. Fang l'observait du coin de l'œil, se demandant innocemment ce qu'elle fabriquait alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement son petit poisson. Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse qu'elle s'imposa d'elle-même. Lightning se pencha et, lentement, déposa un baiser chaud et délicat sur la joue de la pulsienne, qui se figea. Elle se releva, satisfaite. Aucune réplique ne vint commenter la situation. Lightning sourit. Elle lui avait cloué le bec.

Après un temps indéterminé où son cerveau s'était déconnecté, Fang reprit une bouchée de l'animal. Elle fonctionnait au ralenti. _C'était calculé ? Elle ne dormait pas ? C'était du hasard ? Bon sang… _En tout cas, ce geste, simple et doux, était complètement différent, mais drôlement agréable. Elle s'empressa de finir son morceau et se releva, s'essuyant les mains dans la foulée. Elle rejoignit la jeune femme dont les cheveux tendaient véritablement vers le blond en cette heure matinale.

« Hey ! »

« On se remet en route ? Mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps. »

Fang observa son petit sourire avec méfiance. Il avait l'air sincère.

« Bien sûr, comme tu veux. »

Elle n'aurait visiblement pas la réponse, et elle était encore assez déstabilisée pour ne pas insister. Elles continuèrent donc leur chemin en direction de là où tout avait commencé, la terre de cristal, Oerba. Pas à pas, pétale par pétale elles se rapprochaient. Liées par un fil nouveau, elles avançaient, confiantes, à peine conscientes. Après deux heures de marche elles foulèrent enfin le sol aride des palissades de Taejin. La Tour se dressait devant elles, menaçante, toujours fière malgré sa fracture.

« La terre n'a pas toujours été aussi sèche ici. Avant la guerre, l'herbe y poussait en toute impunité. »

« As-tu déjà vu la Tour entière ? »

« Non. Aussi loin que remontait notre clan, personne ne l'avait jamais vue en un seul morceau. On raconte qu'elle s'est brisée suite à une altercation entre deux fal'Cies de Gran Pulse. »

« Dahaka ? »

« Touché. L'autre se nommait Yojimbo. »

« Dahaka a remporté le duel, Yojimbo s'est écrasé sur la Tour ? »

« Hé pas mal, tu t'habitues on dirait. »

« Tes légendes ne sont pas très compliquées. »

« Haha ! Je plaisante, c'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Tch. »

« Si tu permets… De rage d'avoir perdu, usant de ses dernières forces, Yojimbo pourfendit la Tour d'un seul coup de sabre, créant une myriade de pétales. »

« D'un seul coup de sabre ? Des pétales ? »

« Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

« Copieur. »

« C'était des pétales de sakura. » Sourit-elle.

« De… ? »

« C'est un arbre de Gran Pulse. Ça fait un moment qu'ils ont disparu, le dernier est mort quand j'étais petite. Ce ne sont pas des roses en tout cas. »

« … »

« Boude pas. »

« Il a eu raison. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, suite à cette victoire, Dahaka poursuivit sa tâche, probablement explorer les cieux à la recherche de la porte d'Etro. Mais il est assez possessif, il a dû revenir ici après que Cocoon ait gagné la guerre. »

Son récit historique terminé il ne lui restait plus qu'à observer les environs et laisser le loisir à sa voisine de lever les yeux vers le ciel où pointait l'immense structure de métal, ses légendes en tête. L'endroit s'annonçait vide de monstres, la bonne nouvelle de la journée. Réjouie mais pas tout à fait convaincue, elle jugea qu'elles étaient encore trop loin de la Tour et qu'elles ne seraient en sécurité qu'une fois à l'intérieur. La dernière fois, elle avait trouvé les lieux plutôt dangereux. Mais en cet instant présent, aucune vouivre, aucun loup, et aucune machine défectueuse. La mort du fal'Cie avait-elle eu une résonance sur l'écosystème de Taejin ? Elle stoppa sa progression, comprenant que Lightning ne marchait pas à sa suite. La poussière soulevée par ses pas s'évadait tel un nuage de brume et la jeune femme semblait avoir les yeux rivés dessus, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ? »

« Quelque chose cloche. »

« Ah ! Tu as remarqué, c'est un peu désert comme paysage, c'est vrai. »

« Non. »

Le soldat ne bougeait plus. Son corps s'était brutalement tendu, sa voix était ferme, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Elle leva soudainement les yeux vers sa camarade.

« Fang. »

« Je sais. Je les ai sentis. »

Ses propres muscles s'étaient crispés dès que ses sens avaient perçu la menace. La tension du soldat en face avait un impact direct sur la sienne. Elles étaient en danger. _Non ! On y était presque…_

« Et merde ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Lightning lui renvoya un regard où elle ne parvint pas à masquer l'inquiétude qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite.

« Non ! Ne les regarde pas. Ils vont prendre ça pour une provocation, ils vont sentir ta peur. »

En temps normal elle n'aurait certainement pas eu cette réaction, elle aurait bravé ses adversaires la tête haute. Mais elle devait d'abord penser à son soldat. La blonde voulut rétorquer qu'elle n'avait pas peur, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Sa vie n'était plus la seule en jeu. Sans leurs pouvoirs, elle ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. Ses pensées défilaient sans s'arrêter, elle agençait idée après idée mais ses stratégies s'avéraient toutes aussi branlantes qu'un château de cartes. Son rythme cardiaque enclencha la vitesse supérieure, forçant sa respiration à suivre la page, elle devint plus lourde, plus saccadée. Mais elle ne trouva toujours pas d'issue.

« Lightning, calme-toi. Ecoute-moi bien, tu vas devoir courir pour… »

« La ferme. »

« Light, s'il te plaît. Tu dois rejoindre la Tour. Si je les retiens, tu peux y arri… »

« Fang je te préviens, si tu dis une autre connerie de ce genre, je jure que je t'achève moi-même. »

La pulsienne entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La détermination de sa camarade faisait nettement plus de bruit. Elles se jaugèrent en silence quand un rugissement retentit du haut de la montagne rocheuse, attirant inévitablement l'attention du soldat.

« Light ne les… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si j'évite leur regard, je suis une proie faible. Je ne donnerai pas cette satisfaction à de vulgaires loups. »

« Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires loups. Ils sont nettement plus rapides et plus puissants, sans parler de leur endurance. »

« Je sais ce qu'ils sont ! Peu importe. Je ne vais pas courber la tête devant l'ennemi. »

La brune marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle était juste éblouie par la force de cette femme. Acculée, elle ne baissait pas le regard, non, elle affronterait la mort en face. Elle était si belle. C'était une guerrière, une danseuse, et elle fendrait l'air de sa lame aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait la force de la soulever. C'était le premier côté qui l'avait séduite chez elle, et en cet instant plus que jamais. Mais Fang se secoua, l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation. Si elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle l'admirait, elle allait devoir agir. Elle expira l'air qui comprimait ses poumons et à son tour darda ses iris émeraudes sur les monstres qui les surplombaient. Ils étaient quatre, l'Alpha trônait sur l'extrême droite. Leur pelage blanc et les excroissances pointues en forme de cornes et de piques qui ornaient leur corps ne laissaient aucun doute, c'était des Managarmr, la plus redoutable des races qui fonctionnaient en groupe. Ils observaient leur proie d'un œil vif, raclaient leurs griffes parfaitement acérées contre la paroi rocheuse et faisaient claquer leur mâchoire dégoulinante de bave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? » Cracha Lightning.

« Ils savourent. »

Le soldat eut un rictus profondément méprisant. Elle exposa finalement la solution retenue sans pour autant détourner le regard.

« Nous devons entrer dans la Tour, c'est notre seul chance. Mais la rencontre est inévitable, il va falloir se défendre et les repousser. Attention à leurs décharges électriques. On ne doit pas cesser de courir. La priorité reste d'entrer, compris ? »

La chasseresse releva la tête, signe qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu, mais son esprit et son regard étaient ailleurs.

« Et la crevasse ? »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux. »

Elle resta silencieuse.

« Fang, ne fais pas l'idiote. »

« Très bien. » Concéda-t-elle avec un soupir.

Elles se contemplèrent durant un instant qui leur sembla être hors du temps. Plus rien ne les entourait si ce n'était un océan calme et une mer de jade. Il y avait tant de choses à dire, et finalement si peu.

« Cours. »

Les deux combattantes s'élancèrent sans un seul regard en arrière. Aussitôt, les monstres se laissèrent glisser le long du flanc rocheux. Leurs griffes freinaient leur chute et maintenaient leur équilibre. Lightning prit immédiatement cinq à six mètres d'avance et Fang maudit ses propres capacités en matière de rapidité. Elle prit sur elle et força l'allure, quitte à arracher quelques cris à ses muscles ainsi torturés. Elle savait pertinemment que le soldat ralentirait le rythme pour rester à sa hauteur alors même que ses ordres intimaient le contraire.

Les loups bondirent de la paroi, l'alpha en tête, et se réceptionnèrent trois mètres plus bas, soulevant un nuage de poussière, sans interrompre leur course. Lightning jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, guettant leur progression. La tour était encore loin, au moins à deux cent mètres d'après son évaluation. Fang était derrière elle, à une dizaine de mètres, et elle se faisait progressivement distancer. Le mâle dominant rugit, laissant entendre à ses compagnons qui répondirent en écho que la chasse était ouverte. La militaire eut un bref regard dans leur direction et les vit émerger du nuage de poussière en redoublant de zèle. Elle serra les dents, ils dévoraient les mètres qui les séparaient avec une avidité impressionnante. Ils seraient sur elles dans douze secondes.

Ses battements cardiaques s'accélérèrent considérablement. Le sang qui circulait dans son corps à la vitesse de l'éclair provoquait des tremblements sur son passage. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait remplacé son cerveau et cognait contre ses tempes. Elle mit à profit sa perte de vitesse pour calmer sa respiration et prendre une grande bouffée de calme et d'oxygène. Elle ferma les yeux et canalisa cette nouvelle énergie. Fang n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour sentir les monstres se rapprocher. Elle entendait leurs râles rauques, conséquence de leur course effrénée, leurs pattes au contact de la terre sèche, leurs griffes grattant le sol à chaque poussée. Elle sentit également l'adrénaline envahir son corps en véritable décharge électrique, animant une force nouvelle partout où elle se déployait. La chasseresse plissa légèrement les yeux face à la poussière que soulevait sa camarade à chacun de ses pas, mais son esprit se focalisait sur ceux qui courraient derrière. _Désolée Light._ Elle dévia sa trajectoire et se rapprocha du précipice, puis elle abaissa ses paupières et laissa le monde ralentir autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Son sourire s'élargit et dévoila ses crocs. Elle empoigna le manche de son arme. _Maintenant !_ A peine l'alpha décolla du sol pour bondir sur sa proie que Fang stoppa sa course et pivota, convertissant sa vitesse en force pour frapper l'animal en plein saut de côté et le pousser dans la crevasse. Entraînée par le mouvement et soumise à la puissance du choc, elle continua de tourner en tombant au sol. Au bord du gouffre, elle n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir qu'un autre monstre se jetait sur elle. Elle bloqua la gueule qui se refermait sur elle à l'aide de sa lance et la maintint à distance, bras tendus pour éviter les excroissances dentelées du monstre qui ne cessaient d'érafler le haut de sa poitrine. Il plaqua ses pattes avant sur les épaules de la pulsienne et planta ses griffes, lui soutirant un grognement de douleur, mais elle ne céda pas.

Lightning dégaina et se retourna, elle ne put qu'apercevoir un des assaillants être projeté dans le vide avant d'avoir à subir l'attaque d'un loup. Elle effectua un saut arrière et trancha devant elle, déviant ainsi la griffe qui venait arracher sa peau. Elle continua sa course à reculons tandis que le monstre reprit ses appuis et s'élança. Elle para de nouveau et entrevit le dernier loup qui fonçait sur sa gauche. Elle esquiva un autre coup de patte et s'apprêta à intercepter son deuxième attaquant quand ce dernier baissa la tête. Elle saisit l'intention trop tard et fit comme elle put pour accueillir la charge du monstre en évitant les pointes de son arête crânienne. La guerrière fut propulsée et roula au sol, avalant poussière et douleur. Il avait joint à son assaut un choc électrique qui l'avait complètement étourdie. Sa tête tournait et ses membres ne répondaient plus, elle reçut une deuxième charge qui l'envoya valser encore plus loin. Ebranlée, elle se remit pourtant rapidement sur pied et roula sur la droite pour esquiver la troisième. Elle recula encore et constata qu'elle arrivait au bord du gouffre. Partant du même fait, les loups la cernèrent lentement, laissant leur excitation se satisfaire de la vue d'une proie acculée.

Avec la mort de leur dominant, la priorité n'était plus de manger mais de se venger. Lightning réfléchit à toute vitesse, mais ses tactiques étaient trop étroites, trop militaires, elles ne convenaient pas à la situation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et aperçut la brune qui luttait avec la dernière bête, la tête presque dans le vide. Un grondement la rappela à l'ordre et elle jaugea ses ennemis tour à tour. _Que ferait Fang ?_ Cette dernière ne tiendrait pas éternellement, elle devait faire quelque chose. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre. Le monstre sur sa droite balança sa griffe en direction de sa taille. Elle bloqua. Il recommença, testant les appuis de son adversaire. L'autre sur sa gauche, qu'elle continuait d'observer du coin de l'œil, frappa également. Elle leva son bras en guise de défense alors qu'elle repoussait toujours les assauts sur droite. Elle ravala la vive douleur qui la brûla instantanément et recula pour éviter une autre blessure. Elle laissa son pied glisser du rebord et le plus gros sur sa droite, y voyant une occasion, se jeta sur elle. Elle bondit en avant et sauta sur la tête de son compagnon plus frêle qui tenta de l'arrêter à l'aide de sa patte. La pointe de sa griffe l'effleura de justesse. Alors qu'il se cabrait pour la dégager, elle se laissa choir sur son flanc gauche et y planta sa lame. Elle se redressa et tandis que le plus massif allait se jeter par-dessus son acolyte pour la faucher, elle poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle eut l'impression que la peau de son bras blessé s'arrachait et ne put d'ailleurs retenir un cri sous l'effort. Le loup costaud fut coupé dans son élan et l'autre le percuta de plein fouet, empêchant toute fuite. Ce dernier tenta de mordre son assaillante qui les précipitait dans la crevasse mais l'arme bloquée entre ses côtes ainsi que les extensions osseuses de ses pattes avant le gênaient pour se tourner et atteindre la jeune femme.

Lorsque le Managarmr abandonna enfin et se redressa pour lui assener un coup de patte qui la défigurerait à vie ou l'enverrait promener dans les abysses rocheuses, Fang replia ses genoux et enfonça ses pieds dans la poitrine du monstre, de chaque côté de l'arête ventrale. Elle poussa également avec ses mains pour l'éjecter à son tour dans le vide. Elle reprit son souffle et se releva, sans une pensée pour ses blessures superficielles. Le cri de la blonde ébranla tout son corps, elle se retourna et s'élança dans sa direction.

« Lightning ! » Hurla-t-elle en la voyant tomber en même temps que les deux monstres.

Elle puisa sa force dans sa détresse et accourut avec une rapidité dont elle ne se savait pas capable. Dans sa précipitation elle trébucha mais parvint tant bien que mal à rétablir son équilibre. Elle se laissa tomber au bord du précipice, quitte à s'écorcher les genoux, et se pencha pour découvrir le soldat vaillamment accrochée à une arête rocheuse juste en dessous. Elle s'empara de chaque avant-bras de sa compagne et tira. Sa précipitation et le sang couvrant le membre gauche de son amie rendirent la prise instable et elle lâcha, sa main droite glissa également, perturbée par l'équilibre rompu. Lightning se raccrocha immédiatement à la paroi, manquant de tomber. Fang saisit la veste de la jeune femme et parvint à la hisser sur le rebord. S'aidant de ses jambes, elle réussit à remonter et s'affala sur la pulsienne, épuisée. Elle bascula sur le côté afin que toutes deux puissent reprendre leur souffle.

Après une minute, la brune brisa leur repos d'un grognement, se redressa sur ses coudes et toisa le soldat.

« Mais t'es complètement folle ma parole ! Ne refais jamais ça ! »

« Folle ? Si tu ne t'étais pas toi-même à moitié jetée dans le vide, l'idée ne me serait pas venue ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant à son tour.

« A moitié jetée dans le vide ? Mais enfin tu… Et puis t'as pas à faire tout ce que je fais ! Je suis pas vraiment un exemple de sécurité ! »

« Pour une fois que tu le reconnais. »

« Light je plaisante pas bordel ! Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à suivre ce que je te dis ! Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais ce que je te demande de faire !? Il faut toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à tête, regarde où ça nous mène à chaque fois ! Tu… »

Elle s'interrompit, constatant qu'une larme avait roulé sur la joue de la pulsienne.

« Fang, je… » Murmura-t-elle, abasourdie et au fond émue.

L'interpellée tourna la tête, attendant que sa fierté reprenne l'ascendant sur la peur qui l'avait secoué. La bouche entrouverte, Lightning ne se remettait pas. Mais lorsque Fang voulut se relever, elle posa une main sur son bras droit.

« Je ne le referai pas. » Déclara-t-elle doucement en baissant le regard, sans pouvoir évaluer avec certitude la véracité de son propos.

La chasseresse la dévisagea un instant, puis, contre toute attente elle souffla sur son visage, dégageant ses mèches rosies, et se releva. La blonde rouvrit les yeux et n'accorda pas plus de réflexion à cette drôle d'impulsion. Elle se redressa en acceptant l'aide de sa camarade. La plaie qui ornait son bras lui revint à l'esprit et se remit à brûler. Aussitôt elle leva son regard vers Fang et inspecta visuellement son corps à la recherche de la moindre blessure.

« Tu es blessée ? » Demanda-t-elle.

La pulsienne fit signe que non. Plusieurs marques rouges striaient son thorax, ses épaules percées avaient fait perler un peu de sang et la peau de ses genoux était légèrement arrachée. Si elle était touchée à plusieurs d'endroits, elle ne ressentait que des picotements et le contact de l'air sur ses genoux était certes douloureux mais supportable. La blessure du soldat l'inquiétait davantage.

« Ce n'est rien. » Affirma celle-ci quand elle vit son regard émeraude s'attarder sur son bras.

La griffure était profonde mais pas assez pour empêcher un rétablissement rapide ou entraver ses mouvements. Du liquide chaud et rouge s'en écoulait encore. Fang déchira un pan de sa tunique et essuya délicatement le bras ensanglanté avant de bander la plaie. Lightning se tendit légèrement lorsqu'elle serra mais demeura silencieuse, le regard rivé sur le sol. Elle la remercia et elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène esquissa finalement un sourire et annonça d'une voix douce :

« Moi je trouve qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sorti non ? »

Lightning acquiesça sombrement. Elles échangèrent un long regard où s'exprimait leur soulagement, puis se remirent en route. La tour n'était plus très loin. Elles franchirent les portes ouvertes en permanence et clignèrent des yeux le temps que leur vision s'adapte à ces lieux plus obscurs. Dès qu'elles passèrent l'entrée du bâtiment, l'atmosphère changea. Elle était certes plus pesante et plus étouffante que les palissades où l'air circulait librement, mais elle l'était aussi d'une autre manière, comme si un millier d'yeux accompagnait le moindre mouvement produit. Depuis leur dernier passage, cette sensation s'était nettement atténuée, probablement grâce à la disparition du tyran et l'apaisement des Menhirrim, les véritables maîtres des lieux. Mais la Tour de Taejin semblait encore renfermer des esprits d'anciens temps, des énergies mystiques qui composaient la douce mélodie si particulière et propre à cet endroit. L'architecture froide et solennelle rappelait à Lightning le Vestige de Pulse, le berceau de leur aventure. Néanmoins l'éclairage bleuté rompait catégoriquement avec les lumières vives et aveuglantes du temple d'Anima. Elles sortirent du couloir pour rejoindre la base de la tour, également déserte. Elles firent quelques pas prudents en inspectant chaque recoin, puis Fang s'avança avec confiance. Lightning hésita une seconde puis la suivit, sans abandonner sa méfiance.

« J'espère que cette fois il n'y a véritablement aucun monstre. »

« On a achevé Dahaka, le calme est revenu. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais juste qu'on ne pourra pas survivre à tout ce qui souhaite ardemment nous dévorer. »

« Tu nous sous-estimes. » Sourit la brune.

« Non, je ne surestime pas notre chance. » Répliqua-t-elle avec sérieux.

« La Chance a choisi son côté, et ce n'est certainement pas le leur. » Rit-elle.

Lightning la regarda étrangement et se demanda si c'était la nervosité précédente qui la faisait agir avec autant de décontraction. Elles ne rencontrèrent tout de même aucun autre être vivant. Fang se sentait curieusement détendue. Elle savait qu'Oerba n'était pas loin, qu'au fond, le plus dur était à venir, mais cet endroit lui apparaissait comme une phase de repos, un repos hors du temps, à mi-chemin entre le ciel et la terre, épargné des inquiétudes des hommes comme des dieux, juste un havre paisible où les voix des statues gardiennes rodaient près de son esprit et l'effleurait de leurs caresses bienveillantes. Soudainement elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa camarade, un joyeux sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne les entends pas ? »

« Si. »

Mais comme la première fois, leurs paroles n'étaient que des propos incohérents qui se heurtaient aux barrières de son mental d'acier, ce qui l'irritait passablement. Elle discernait mais ne comprenait en rien la quiétude qui s'était emparée de son amie. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sûre qu'ici elles étaient en sécurité ? Elle observa attentivement la pulsienne qui semblait en parfaite communion avec les échos de ces murmures, songeant avec cette admiration sincère que ces lieux, cette culture, ce passé lui appartenaient, ils étaient une partie d'elle, et elle en était maîtresse. Sa patience retrouvée, elle demanda calmement à la pulsienne de transmettre leurs pensées.

« Vaillantes guerrières, soyez les bienvenues. Parcourez ce domaine en toute tranquillité, désormais les intrus en sont éloignés. Que votre chemin soit éclairé par la résonance de vos bienfaits. Sympa comme accueil non ? »

« Oui. Continuons. »

« C'est vrai, tu n'aimes pas cet endroit. »

« Et ce ne sont pas d'aimables statues de pierre qui vont y changer quoique ce soit. »

« Tu vas les vexer. »

Elles échangèrent un regard et un sourire complices puis montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Fang actionna le levier à l'aide de son pied, avec cette nonchalance habituelle qui surprenait toujours Lightning même si elle ne l'oubliait jamais. La mélodie joua ses premières notes d'ascension, rebondissant sur un ton guilleret à l'extérieur de la roue de métal. Les deux jeunes femmes, appuyées à la paroi, se faisaient face. Le soldat, bras croisés, observait la brune qui contemplait le sol, les mains dans son dos, le genou plié et le pied gauche reposant contre la cloison. Elle sourit tendrement, devinant facilement ce qui la taraudait et qu'elle avait perçu à travers un blâme silencieux qui pesait sur ses épaules hâlées depuis leur entrée.

« Fang… » Appela-t-elle doucement.

L'interpellée lui accorda son attention et leva un sourcil interrogateur, alors que ses traits étaient toujours tirés par la réflexion.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais Lightning l'interrompit en désignant son bras blessé d'un signe de tête. La brune s'attarda sur ce qu'elle lui montrait et sourit, encore surprise d'être si facilement découverte. Cette femme avait la vue aussi perçante qu'une vouivre, et son esprit était encore plus vif. En tant que bonne chasseuse, elle se croyait toujours à l'affût, impossible à repérer car rudement bien cachée ou toujours en mouvement. Evidemment elle baissait inconsciemment sa garde devant le soldat, elle le savait, elle avait juste du mal à s'y faire. Pourtant, cela lui plaisait.

« Tu as raison, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai entraînée dans un plan foireux. »

« Exactement, c'est mon choix. »

Elle sourit et laissa son attention dériver pour plonger librement dans ses pensées, un océan de sérénité se déversant sur le sol de leur monture métallique. Une bouffée de chaleur et de fierté envahit la pulsienne et gonfla ses yeux vert lagon d'un désir qui fit rougir Lightning dès qu'elle croisa son regard. Elle tourna la tête et resserra la prise autour de son bras valide, geste qui agrandit le sourire carnassier de la brune.

« Fang. » Trancha-t-elle, ne supportant plus qu'elle la dévore ainsi du regard.

« J'arrête. »

Pour affirmer ses dires elle détourna les yeux et tenta de penser à autre chose, prenant le plafond comme auxiliaire. Malgré elle, Lightning glissa un regard dans sa direction. Elle ne put se détacher de cette silhouette parfaite. Une étincelle éclata en son sein, propageant sa flamme dans tout le corps du soldat. Elle changea de position, nerveuse. C'était comme lors du repas, plus tôt dans la matinée. C'était la première fois où elle avait contemplé Fang d'un œil véritablement nouveau, sans aucun titre à lui accorder, pulsienne, ancienne l'Cie, chasseresse, amie, amante… excepté celui de femme à part entière. Et c'était une femme purement magnifique dont tous les attributs évoquaient la sensualité. Un simple grain de beauté, loin de la défaire, accentuait l'invitation silencieuse qui dormait au fond de son regard charmeur. Ses iris d'un vert de jade pâle, strié de nuances et autres liserés plus sombres et trompeurs selon le reflet, menaient à l'âme d'un félin insaisissable. Il était amusant de voir comment chaque trait de son caractère se cachait malicieusement derrière un détail physique. La pointe de son nez était redressée avec fierté, et ses lèvres étaient généreusement gonflées de passion. Ses fins cheveux dont même la couleur d'ébène évoquait la nature se livraient au vent avec confiance, le laissant égayer leur côté libre et sauvage et révéler d'incroyables pointes vermeille. Une tresse discrète ajoutait une note sereine et féminine et suffisait à évoquer des souvenirs joueurs et enfantins. Leur carrure était similaire, mais elle était légèrement plus grande et sa peau que l'ardeur du soleil avait parée de ses bienfaits rendait ses muscles, déjà plus saillants que les siens, davantage apparents. Leur tracé ressortait avec un mélange d'arrogance et d'assurance, impression gravée à même son être, donnant constamment une image d'elle au sommet de sa forme physique. Evidemment, sa tenue ne couvrait que très rarement de telles qualités. La fluidité et la provocation avec laquelle son sari caressait son corps se retrouvait dans ses mouvements, révélant de nouveau la présence de quelque fauve infiniment gracieux. Et lorsqu'elle relevait le menton, esquissait un sourire, haussait un sourcil… tous ces petits gestes qu'elle répétait souvent servaient joliment ses traits.

Mais elle était tellement plus.

« Chérie, il faut que ça marche dans les deux sens. Sinon, je te préviens, je ne réponds plus de mes actes. »

Lightning détourna le regard et ravala un grognement dont elle n'aurait pas su définir le sentiment latent. Fang ne manqua pas l'opportunité de briser les sommations du soldat. Joueuse, elle se défit du soutien que lui apportait la paroi pour s'approcher dangereusement de la jeune femme. La mélodie prit fin.

« On est arrivé. » Annonça Lightning en s'éclipsant hors de l'appareil.

La chasseresse la suivit d'un regard brillant de convoitise. La militaire accéléra l'allure. Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle ? Elles étaient devenues proches si naturellement… et ce glissement l'apparaissait finalement tout autant. Y avait-il jamais eu une barrière en fin de compte ? Ou avaient-elles dès le départ écarté toute notion définie ? Avaient-elles seulement été amies ? Comment était-ce devenu si intense aussi vite ? Le mécanisme avait été enclenché depuis plus longtemps que ça, elles n'y avaient juste pas songé ? Lightning se posta près du cœur de la tour, où ils avaient vaincu l'usurpateur. Elle observa les environs en un clin d'œil et, n'ayant décelé aucun danger, se remit en marche. La pulsienne l'imita en lui accordant une distance de sécurité. Mais elle retrouva rapidement un sérieux trop implacable qui étouffa son sourire. Elle s'arrêta. Son regard se posa sur le sol puis se perdit devant elle. Elles y étaient presque.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? »

« Non. » Répondit-elle instantanément.

Le ton était sans appel mais sans sévérité. Lightning acquiesça, un poing calé au dessus de sa hanche, et attendit que Fang la dépasse pour repartir. Cette dernière se dirigea directement vers l'engin menant à la ville de cristal, elle ne s'approcha pas du bord et son regard ne dériva point. Dès qu'elles prirent place le mécanisme s'activa et l'appareil les mena à destination. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot. La brune, figée, semblait retenir sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que le soldat ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et rassurant. La guerrière releva légèrement la tête mais garda la chasseresse au centre de son champ de vision. _Je suis là._ Elle comprit le message et murmura un remerciement. _Tu viendras avec moi jusqu'au bout hein ? _

« Et dire que tu devrais travailler aujourd'hui. » Sourit Fang.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

La jeune femme se renfrogna et croisa les bras. Elle baissa le regard, anticipant les moqueries de sa camarade, et se résigna finalement.

« J'ai été congédiée. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Pour une semaine. »

La pulsienne éclata de rire, comme prévu. Néanmoins elle se tut rapidement devant la moue faussement boudeuse qu'affichait son soldat.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

Lightning lâcha un bref ricanement puis offrit un regard complice à son interlocutrice.

« Paraît que j'ai été exécrable toute la semaine. »

Fang répondit par un immense sourire chaleureux, songeant que sa camarade était décidément irrécupérable.

« Donc si t'es venue me chercher, c'est bien parce que t'avais rien d'autre à faire en fait ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, déclenchant de nouveau le rire léger de la brune. Cette détente rassura davantage la blonde, qui ne se préoccupa plus du silence suivant. Fang l'observa de nouveau, sans attention particulière, lorsqu'un détail alerta enfin son esprit.

« Ta gunblade ! »

Le soldat eut un regard triste pour son étui vide. Elle haussa finalement les épaules avec légèreté et plongea ses iris azurés dans un jade inquiet.

« C'était elle, ou moi. » Déclara la jeune femme avec indifférence.

« … »

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai plusieurs modèles. »

« C'est ta sœur qui serait contente. »

Elle lui retourna son sourire amusé. La mélodie s'évanouit et les minutes suivantes furent aussi calmes et sereines que de coutume. L'engin s'immobilisa. Lightning esquissa un mouvement de sortie mais voyant que son homologue n'avait pas bougé, elle se ravisa. Patiente, elle attendit que la pulsienne sorte de son mutisme et la regarde.

« Allons-y. » Dit Fang d'une voix douce avant que le silence ne reprenne un droit définitif.

Lightning fit un pas prudent dans la neige, encore surprise par l'étrange crissement produit. Il n'y en avait jamais eu sur Cocoon, peut-être, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucun fal'Cie destiné à en fabriquer. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant, jetant un regard sur la sphère sombre qui trônait toujours dans les cieux. Les yeux céruléens du soldat glissèrent sur la pulsienne. C'était grâce à elle, et à sa cadette, que Cocoon était encore là. Le dos droit, une main gauche posée sur sa hanche, Fang observait le petit monde circulaire. Oui, elle l'avait sauvé. Si un jour on lui avait dit, alors qu'elle foulait encore ces terres, qu'elle sauverait ce nid de vipères, elle aurait frappé le médisant en question, lui rétorquant que s'il fallait sauver ses ennemis pour gagner une guerre, on n'aurait pas besoin de l'Cie. Elle continua, Lightning la suivait, un peu plus loin. Elle gravit lentement cette pente où fusionnaient neige et cristaux, savourant l'impact de ses pas dans la poudreuse, la sensation de froid qui s'emparait de ses pieds découverts. Lightning, derrière elle, contemplait les traces de son passage, seule marque de vie imprégnant l'endroit pour une durée éphémère, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient recouvertes par le temps et retournent à leur stase éternelle. Les rocs sur leurs côtés brillaient de mille éclats de cristal, révélant leur présence chimérique dans cet étrange univers. La blonde s'arrêta une seconde et tendit sa main. Elle observa les particules étincelantes qui venaient s'y éteindre avec une apparente insensibilité cachant une profonde réflexion. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'appeler sa camarade mais se ravisa. Celle-ci poursuivait sa route de sa démarche gracieuse et régulière, aussi imperturbable que la roche environnante, mais en ce moment aussi dure et froide que cette pierre à nue.

Plus elle montait, plus Fang plissait les yeux, éblouie par la lumière solaire qui n'avait à son soulagement pas déserté le village. Elle le conservait dans sa chaleur distante, le laissant resplendissant comme autrefois alors qu'il n'avait plus rien pour rayonner. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, chassant les bribes de nuages et la poussant vers le sommet. Le sol revint à un niveau stable, formant seulement des vagues de neige qui requéraient plus d'attention et d'effort. Elle aurait voulu prévenir la jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi, mais elle devenait incapable de rompre la bulle dans laquelle elle était en train de pénétrer. Pas après pas, ses pensées évacuaient son esprit, tel un flot continu de mots futiles s'écoulant hors de tout sens, lavant sa peau sombre de tâches invisibles. Quand enfin le village commença à se dessiner sous ses yeux trop pâles, il ne restait plus rien. Elle avançait, laissant l'air froid se poser sur son corps et l'envelopper dans un cocon creux et amer. Des pointes tranchant le ciel que seul le vent faisait encore tourner elle discerna les tiges de métal rouillé que seul le hasard maintenait encore debout. D'autres structures apparurent, simples fragments isolés ou véritables vestiges, seule l'imagination, faute de souvenirs, en décidait. Inconsciemment, à un peu plus d'une vingtaine de mètres du passage épargné par la poudreuse, elle s'arrêta. Elle resta ainsi, le regard fixé devant elle, parfaitement immobile. Elle n'entendit pas le soldat se placer à sa droite, elle ne percevait presque plus le vent, elle ne sentait plus le froid qui avait pourtant engourdi ses mollets. Il ne restait plus rien.

Une main chaude se glissa timidement au creux de la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts avec une douceur inouïe. Il suffit d'une seconde pour que cette chaleur se propage et s'insinue dans le corps de la pulsienne, demandant silencieusement l'accès à sa petite bulle. Fang tourna la tête vers sa compagne, sans masquer son étonnement. Celle-ci contemplait l'horizon avec une confiance impressionnante. Sans prévenir un torrent céruléen se déversa au plus profond de ses émeraudes. Passé la surprise, la pulsienne afficha un sourire tendre qui ne la quitta plus, tout comme la main gauche et le regard somptueux de la jeune femme. Elles avancèrent ensemble.

Elles marchèrent le long de ce qui semblait être une ancienne route, et qui n'était désormais plus qu'une roche fendue, libérée du poids de la neige. Les lieux étaient déserts, il n'y avait aucun Cie'th. Peut-être qu'ils les avaient bel et bien tous abattu la première fois, comme l'avait affirmé Snow. Peut-être étaient-ce bien les cris des anciens habitants d'Oerba que Fang avait entendu lorsqu'ils avaient mis un terme à leur malédiction ? Ces râles, ces murmures rauques et incompréhensibles qu'ils lâchaient dans un dernier soupir avant de disparaître, de s'effacer lentement, comme si leur souffrance n'avait jamais existé, ils étaient des voix. Des complaintes, des remerciements, des cris de joie, de douleur, des pleurs, chacun s'était cogné contre son esprit, secouant ses souvenirs et se répercutant dans tout son corps, en particulier son cœur. Parfois, ces voix lui étaient familières. Vanille ne les percevait pas aussi bien et les autres y étaient insensibles, comme pour les Menhirrim. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient libres à présent, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle serra la main de la jeune femme avec plus de force, Lightning répondit à son appel. La pulsienne continuait à lever son regard sur ce qui l'entourait, puisant dans sa mélancolie une force sereine grâce aux deux perles céruléennes qui la couvaient. Il lui suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil à leur propriétaire pour se rappeler qu'elle était loin d'avoir tout perdu. Et puis, ici à Oerba, la vie n'avait pas complètement disparu. Alors qu'elles dépassaient ce qui avait été une école, leur école, Fang s'immobilisa. Elle admira les immenses arbres qui trônaient ça et là, étendant branches et racines selon leur bon vouloir. Même une tempête ne pourrait briser leur énorme tronc. Oui, il y avait toujours une source de vie. Peut-être même qu'un jour…Oerba renaîtrait.

Ses souvenirs s'emparèrent de son esprit et obstruèrent sa vision sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir. Les enfants sortaient de l'école, un sourire illuminant leur visage ravi, et dévalaient la rue, impatients de déposer leurs affaires et d'aller jouer. L'un d'entre eux passa sous le ventre d'un chocobo de monte, qui le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté. Sur cette murette était assise une femme qui aiguisait une lame et autour de laquelle étaient rassemblés de petits moutons à la laine duveteuse. Plusieurs gamins s'arrêtèrent en chemin pour les caresser. Fang baissa les yeux et secoua la tête en souriant. Le souvenir s'estompa. Tout revenait à sa place, même cette merveilleuse mélodie qu'elle abhorrait.

Lightning se laissait entièrement guider par la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène. Chacune de ses impulsions devenait l'initiative de ses propres mouvements. Elle maintenait son souffle régulier pour que Fang puisse se calquer sur le sien. Elle observait calmement, avec cet air paisible devenu le meilleur allié de la brune. Elle ne parlait pas, même si sa curiosité ou son inquiétude se manifestait. Elle était présente. Et cet endroit, elle le savait, avait beaucoup à lui apprendre. Ainsi, quand la brune se mit à fredonner une mélodie qui lui était inconnue, elle se tut et l'écouta avec une fervente attention, comme si elle lui offrait quelque chose de précieux. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter, excepté quelques âneries ou autres sons répétitifs dans le seul but de l'embêter, ou même une fois alors qu'elle avait ingéré une trop forte dose d'alcool de pampa. C'était différent. Cette mélodie était douce, pure, le rythme régulier, et le timbre profond semblait coller parfaitement à la voix légèrement grave et rauque de la chasseresse. Sans s'en rendre compte, Fang se mit à chanter les paroles à voix haute.

« _Nothing left to fear l'Cie_

_Cradled in eternity_

_Shore of sands, your fate awaits_

_Oh surrender in the light._ »

Elle avait l'impression d'entendre une prière, une forme d'encouragement destiné aux l'Cie et chargé en émotions. La mélodie lui évoquait un voyage surmonté d'épreuves, la fatalité d'un destin incontournable. L'incroyable tristesse de ces notes harmonieuses lui noua l'estomac. Pourtant, plus elle l'écoutait, plus elle ressentait autour d'elle cette puissance calme, cette même force sereine à travers cette douce résignation. C'était de l'espoir. Enfermé au cœur de ce chant, à l'abri de toute influence se trouvait un espoir ténu, fébrile, mais présent, et tenace.

« C'était un hymne. »

La brune tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et observa un instant toute la maîtrise dont elle faisait preuve.

« Nous le chantions à chaque fois qu'il y avait un nouveau l'Cie. Tout le village se rassemblait pour le jouer, c'était une vraie cérémonie. Quand j'étais gamine, j'accourais comme tous les autres. Ensuite, je l'ai détesté. Je ne l'ai plus jamais chanté. »

Lightning acquiesça gravement. Elles atteignirent la grande place où se rassemblaient à l'époque la plupart des habitations. Peu à peu, les bâtiments reprenaient forme, la poudreuse se dissipait pour laisser place à une herbe grasse et un massif de fleurs, les habitants revenaient tels des fantômes et retrouvaient une consistance. Les lieux se teintaient de couleurs et de vie sous les yeux brillants de la pulsienne, qui conservait toujours un sourire empli de tendresse. Et puis, tout s'effaça lentement. La pierre et le bois s'émiettèrent, la brise emporta la verdure et les morceaux restants et les gens devinrent des milliers d'éclats de cristaux qui s'évanouirent eux aussi. Fang ferma les yeux et expira longuement. Son souffle sinua dans l'air quelques secondes avant d'être également ravi par le vent. Elle continua, laissant cet air frais aérer ses pensées, rafraîchir ces souvenirs avec vigueur, renouveler l'énergie qui circulait dans son corps, et enfin faire le vide dans son esprit. Il était bon de laisser aller certaines choses. Satisfaite, elle poursuivit ce chemin et descendit sur sa gauche. Elle laissa la plage de côté et se dirigea vers les escaliers, qu'elles grimpèrent tranquillement, appréciant la prise de hauteur et la vue qu'elle occasionnait.

Même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître, Lightning l'observait faire avec une affection qu'elle destinait ordinairement à sa sœur. Souvent, la chasseresse effleurait la pierre du bout des doigts, se rappelant une sensation particulière, puis elle les retirait et la laissait partir. Son toucher gorgeait de vie les éléments qu'elle approchait, l'espace d'une seconde, le temps d'un adieu. Elle semblait tendre l'oreille pour écouter le bruit de ses pas, le craquement du bois, les froissements provoqués par le vent ou par leur passage. Elle étudiait tout, elle avait l'air de s'approprier le moindre recoin, un instant fugace, et ensuite de le rendre à leur propriétaire, Oerba. Elle laissait s'évader sa mémoire, elle lâchait ses souvenirs dans la nature. Apparemment leur écho altérait jusqu'à sa perception puisqu'il lui arrivait de se retourner brusquement, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Mais le soldat avait beau se retourner elle ne voyait rien, si ce n'était une légère vibration dans l'air, peut-être l'empreinte du passé. A un moment, elle crut apercevoir une larme rouler sur la joue tannée de la pulsienne, mais lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux la larme s'était enfuie. Lightning ne comprenait pas toutes les émotions, toutes les sensations qui animaient sa partenaire, mais elle savait à quel point elles étaient importantes. Elle saisissait pleinement leur ampleur car parfois, elles frôlaient sa peau de lune à travers leur main liée. Certes, elle s'était un peu sentie à l'écart au départ, et cela l'avait presque vexée tant la communion qui s'était établie entre la brune et son lieu d'origine était intense. Mais son esprit vif avait rapidement compris ce qui était en jeu et elle se serait battue de toutes ses forces pour que cela reste ainsi. Enfin, inconsciemment, elle l'avait déjà fait en l'amenant ici. Et chaque fois qu'elle semblait douter de la nécessité de sa présence ici, la prise sur sa main se raffermissait, comme si son homologue lisait dans ses pensées.

Elles redescendirent et la brune les entraîna cette fois vers la bâtisse sur pilotis. Son pas était plus léger. Elle semblait s'être détendue, à moins que la chaleur de leur contact permanent ait réchauffé son être au point de décontracter ses muscles agressés par un froid qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Peu à peu, Fang commençait à s'ouvrir à elle. De temps en temps, la brune s'arrêtait devant un objet, une chaise cassée, un tableau renversé, un bureau en miettes, et tournait son regard et son sourire vers elle, comme si elle eût été capable de voir les mêmes choses. Premièrement surprise, elle prit ensuite ce signe comme un encouragement. Alors elle se mit à imaginer l'enfant qui avait tenté de grimper sur cette chaise malgré son faible âge, le parent qui avait accroché ce tableau, cadeau d'un de ses proches, tous les objets utiles et décoratifs amassés sur ce bureau. Quelques couleurs venaient s'ajouter ça et là, oh rien d'extravagant, juste des taches de peinture sur cette fresque à peine esquissée. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Elle aurait dû se sentir heureuse que la pulsienne tente de partager avec elle ces quelques bribes d'antan. Alors elle ravala cette fichue vague, bien qu'avec difficulté.

Elles montèrent à l'étage et se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse en plein air, où la végétation résistait et semblait même se développer. Fang prit son odorat pour guide et déambula parmi les bacs et pots de fleurs et plantes diverses. D'un nouveau regard, elle incita sa camarade à se servir également de son nez. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de plusieurs bouquets d'où émergeaient une dizaine de roses d'un jaune soufre. Elles n'avaient pas d'odeur particulière. A sa surprise, la pulsienne arracha un pétale et le frotta contre sa joue pendant quelques secondes avant de lui tendre. La militaire approcha timidement son nez et inhala le nouveau parfum qu'il dégageait. Quelque chose de gaiement sauvage s'infiltra dans les narines du soldat, répandant dans son organisme une note chaude légèrement sucrée, une autre plus bondissante et davantage fruitée, mais très douce, loin de l'amertume, et une troisième, qu'elle associerait davantage aux arbres, et qui lui évoquait la rosée matinale lorsqu'elle s'attachait au bois de forêt et exaltait son essence. Ce mélange fut suivit d'une autre saveur qui complétait cette fragrance ravissante. Elle était plus…épicée, et caressait sa peau avec suavité et désir, s'insinuait dans sa respiration d'un air joueur, presque malicieux, et il y avait toujours cette ardeur, tempérée par les divers degrés de ces arômes. Pour finir, il restait une émanation qui planait constamment sur cet ensemble, dénotant la présence de la nature dans toute son intégrité. Que ce soient la plaine, la montagne ou la mer, elle sentait la fraîcheur de l'air libre. C'était l'odeur de Fang.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage de la pulsienne à une vingtaine de centimètres, qui la contemplait avec ce côté espiègle qu'elle avait retrouvé, probablement caché derrière ces tiges. Lightning leva un sourcil interrogateur, auquel elle répondit dans un murmure, comme si elle n'avait pas encore complètement réintégré la réalité.

« Ils absorbent les autres odeurs. »

N'ayant toujours pas lâché sa main, elle se posa sur le rebord de la fontaine, entraînant le soldat à ses côtés. Là aussi, elle demeura dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, parfois les yeux ouverts au passé qu'elle ravivait, parfois les paupières closes à cette aventure, la transformant en un havre intérieur. Lightning resta calme, elle était assise avec plus de retenue, son maintien militaire reprenant le dessus, sa main libre légèrement refermée était posée sur ses genoux. Elle attendit. Elle savait qu'un jour, Fang lui raconterait tout. De grands oiseaux bruns volaient au dessus de cette dernière et plongeaient près de sa tête, causant un appel d'air auquel ses cheveux d'ébène étaient pourtant insensibles. D'autres, infiniment plus petits, semblaient flotter de fleur en fleur et s'amusaient avec les pétales, les cueillant et les échangeant entre eux, ou se poursuivant pour obtenir celui du voisin. Ce joyeux ballet manquait toutefois de petits cris. Elle les avait oubliés, mais le tableau n'en restait pas moins amusant et chaleureux. Elle se releva finalement et s'assura d'un regard du bien-être de la blonde. Elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier quand un animal au pelage orange roux se faufila entre ses jambes. Elle éprouva même la sensation de ses petits poils doux caressant sa peau de bronze découverte. Pourtant il disparut lui aussi lorsqu'elle se pencha pour effleurer sa queue touffue. _Un renard… Vanille les adorait. J'ai failli oublier qu'il y en avait toujours un qui traînait ici._

Des planches en bois craquantes de la bâtisse leurs pieds passèrent au sable blanc de la plage qui glissait à chaque rencontre. Fang se baissa et en ramassa une poignée qu'elle laissa s'écouler lentement entre ses doigts légèrement ouverts, dérobée par le vent et l'apesanteur. Il était étonnamment doux et tiède. Ses yeux se plissèrent, comme s'ils tentaient de poursuivre chaque grain qui s'évanouissait et poursuivait son chemin aléatoirement. Elle libéra finalement ses captifs d'un souffle, paume ouverte. Mais un vent traître lui renvoya son projectile dans la figure. Surprise, elle lâcha la main de Lightning. Celle-ci, qui avait observé la scène depuis le début, leva les yeux au ciel et fit un immense effort pour ne pas la traiter d'idiote.

« J'en ai partout ! » Gémit la pulsienne comme une enfant.

Elle toussotait et se frottait le visage éperdument, puis se mit à grogner face à l'inefficacité de ses gestes effrénés. Passé le désespoir, les yeux du soldat se teintèrent d'un voile moqueur. Elle se mit face à la brune, saisit ses poignets et les éloigna de son visage. Elle les lâcha ensuite pour s'emparer de sa mâchoire et examiner son visage à la recherche du moindre grain pernicieux. Fang fermait ses yeux avec force, de peur d'agiter les petits parasites qui irritaient déjà ses prunelles.

« T'es vraiment une idiote parfois. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement avec amusement.

« Hé. » Grogna à nouveau la chasseresse pour qui la nature n'était visiblement pas toujours une alliée.

« Arrête de bouger. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène obéit avec peine et non sans marmonner d'un air récalcitrant. Lightning enleva soigneusement chaque intrus trouvé, parfois du bout des doigts comme si elle époussetait, parfois en soufflant doucement, comme si elle jouait avec une flamme. Même si elle n'aimait pas être ainsi examinée telle une bête de concours, le toucher délicat du soldat la détendit et Fang se laissa faire, une chaleur particulière prenant peu à peu possession de son corps.

« Ouvre. »

Elle se plaignit encore, s'attirant les remontrances de son auxiliaire qui la gronda comme si elle eut été une gamine, mais finit par s'exécuter. Elle ne cessait de cligner des yeux, rendant toute intervention impossible.

« Arrête de bouger ou tu vas te débrouiller toute seule. » Lâcha Lightning avec un léger râle.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas plisser des yeux, puis se retira une dizaine de secondes plus tard, jugeant que plus vite elle s'éloignerait de ces mains si douces, plus vite le feu qui la dévorait s'étoufferait. Elle secoua la tête en se frottant de nouveau le visage, agitant sa crinière rouge et brune en tout sens. Lightning croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil curieux. Serah et elle avaient eu un chat une fois, qui avait accidentellement glissé dans leur baignoire remplie d'eau. Même chose.

« C'est bon, ça va mieux. »

Elle avait les yeux tout rouges, mais le soldat décida de ne pas la contrarier. Elle sourit discrètement. Elles marchèrent côte à côte une minute, le temps de s'éloigner de toute construction, puis s'assirent. Elles restèrent silencieuses un certain temps, pendant lequel la militaire observa sa camarade perdue dans ses pensées. Elle devait encore être enfouie dans les méandres de son esprit, à sinuer entre ses souvenirs. Si elle suivait une ligne conductrice rectiligne, eux, dansant des deux côtés, ondulaient comme un rideau valsant au gré du vent, et dès qu'elle les effleurait, ils faisaient jaillir un arc-en-ciel d'émotions, projetant d'un flash ces visions fantômes du passé. Lightning était perdue, peut-être malgré elle, dans sa contemplation. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de laisser couler son regard d'océan sur son visage, elle reporta son attention sur l'eau qui s'étendait devant elle. La mer d'Oerba n'avait rien à voir avec la ville maritime qu'était Bodhum. L'eau de là-bas était magnifique, et rien qu'à poser son regard dessus, l'envie intimait d'y plonger même habillé. Elle était souvent chaude, parfaitement calme et propre, l'idéal même d'un petit bonheur vacancier doux et sucré. Mais ici, elle était imperturbable à tel point qu'on pourrait la croire morte s'il n'y avait pas le bruit de ses légères vagues. Un rythme régulier, lent, extrêmement relaxant et profondément apaisant, un simple va-et-vient caressant le sable blanc d'un murmure rauque, la véritable respiration de l'océan. Et cet horizon sans fin, cet abysse regorgeant de mystères, cet avenir rempli de promesses enchanteresses renfermait un délice terriblement intimidant. Il forçait le respect d'un vœu silencieux et offrait sa majesté à qui voulait l'admirer. L'odeur était, comme toujours, celle de la fraîcheur et de la liberté.

Sa liberté fut cependant embrumée par la présence d'une jeune femme à la peau hâlée qui se posta devant elle.

« Tu viens ? »

Lightning émergea brutalement à la surface consciente de son esprit. Son temps de réaction, pendant lequel elle remarqua que la pulsienne avait retiré ses chaussures, fut assez long. Sa raison eut beau prendre cette information en compte, sa question stupide se manifesta tout de même au sein de ses iris. Le sourire de Fang s'élargit devant l'état quasi léthargique de son vis-à-vis.

« Faire trempette. » Reprit-elle, compatissante.

Elle se releva et tendit une main à la jeune femme, puis se ravisa aussitôt. Si Lightning n'avait pas encore repris le contrôle total de ses muscles, son esprit avait retrouvé assez de vivacité pour noter le changement dans le sourire angélique de la brune. Cette dernière reprit sa position, plongea ses perles de jade dans le regard conscient de son hôte et attira ses jambes à elle. Elle entreprit de défaire sa botte droite. Elle retira les boucles une à une, avec une lenteur mesurée, jetant de temps à autre un regard de défi au soldat, dont les lèvres interdites restaient entrouvertes. Délicatement, toujours parée de son charmant sourire coquin, elle enleva l'objet de cuir, caressant au passage sa peau d'albâtre et y diffusant une chaleur frissonnante. La blonde frémit et son rythme cardiaque s'intensifia à mesure que cette main maligne remontait son mollet et se faufilait le long de sa cuisse. Elle se retira brusquement, lui coupant le souffle. Satisfaite de son petit effet, Fang s'attaqua à la seconde botte. Cette fois elle ne se contenta pas de parcourir son corps du bout des doigts mais s'avança, plaçant une main d'appui sur son côté gauche et l'autre à droite de sa tête, forçant la jeune femme à s'allonger dans le même mouvement. Sa poitrine se soulevait par vifs élans, soit elle ne cherchait pas à s'en cacher, soit il lui était complètement impossible d'essayer. La chasseresse rapprocha son visage du sien, prenant tout son temps, sans lâcher l'accroche qu'elle venait de fixer dans ses yeux. Ces secondes furent la pire torture que Lightning eut à subir jusqu'à présent. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, combler ce maudit espace qui les séparait. Mais elle ne fit rien. Alors, la pulsienne délaissa ses yeux cachottiers pour se concentrer sur ses lèvres dessinées avec une finesse et une délicatesse rares. Elle indiquait clairement ses propres intentions, pourtant elle n'obtint aucune réaction. Elle retint un grognement et poussa la tentation plus loin en effleurant les lèvres du soldat du bout des siennes. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi prit une grande inspiration, mais la rencontre ne vint pas, aussi elle relâcha son souffle fébrile sur les lèvres fugaces qui la tourmentaient.

« Tsss. » Fit la brune en se redressant, vaincue par la patience.

Elle agrippa la taille de la militaire d'un même geste et les releva toutes deux. Elles se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois nez-à-nez, mais l'instant ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes, car dès qu'elle logea sa main droite dans celle de son lieutenant, elle l'entraîna au bord de l'eau. Elle voulait que ce soit Lightning qui fasse le premier pas, elle voulait la voir confirmer, assumer qu'elle était prête. Alors tant pis, elle attendrait, ça en valait la peine, elle le savait. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas la faire fuir. Elle retrouva donc un sourire tendre, mais elle était loin de cacher la convoitise qui luisait dans ses yeux. Le soldat ne se déroba pas quand les doigts de la pulsienne se mêlèrent aux siens. De nouveau liées, elles avancèrent à la rencontre de l'onde bleue qui serpentait sur le sable blanc en y laissant une morsure sombre et inoffensive. La jeune femme à la peau de lune hésita à franchir le pas et braver cette immensité aqueuse avec laquelle elle n'était guère à l'aise. Fang en profita pour attraper le pan de son sari qui flirtait avec le sol et le coincer sous sa ceinture. Elle observa brièvement sa compagne, focalisée sur le liquide qui narguait ses pieds fins, et se lança, donnant ainsi l'impulsion nécessaire à la demoiselle. L'eau était délicieusement fraîche. Leur corps frémit, et les pores de la peau pâle de Lightning s'accrurent sous ce frissonnement. Mais leur organisme s'habitua rapidement et elles s'enfoncèrent jusqu'à ce que l'eau côtoie leur mollet. Elles marchèrent parallèlement au rivage.

Lightning tourna son regard vers le pont effondré qui se tenait en haut sur sa gauche, et qui avait pour eux marqué la fin de leur voyage. Une finitude également évoquée par tout le trajet effectué jusque-là. Oerba était apparu comme leur dernier rempart devant la Tâche à effectuer, comme le bout du monde. Pour elle, tout semblait s'achever ici, leurs illusions, et même leur passé.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda soudainement la brune, rompant le silence qui les avait enveloppées.

« Personne ne devrait laisser des choses inachevées derrière soi. Tout le monde a besoin de faire son deuil. »

Son regard s'assombrit, déclenchant des réminiscences de son propre passé. Fang observa consciencieusement cette réaction songeant qu'il lui restait sans doute de nombreuses choses à découvrir au sujet de son lieutenant, ce qui serait loin d'être facile.

« Oui. Enfin, je devais aussi semer de nouvelles graines ! »

Lightning la regarda sans comprendre.

« Mais…rien ne pousse ici. »

« Faux. »

Son sourire se teinta de mystère et ne daigna pas dévoiler plus d'indices, au grand déplaisir du soldat. Cette dernière patienta quelques secondes, mais son air intrigué et sa lassitude face à cet inconnu dans lequel elle baignait depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici eurent raison de son silence.

« Explique-toi. »

« Non. Un jour ou l'autre, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. »

L'image d'une petite rouquine aux yeux émeraude brillants refit surface dans son esprit. Vanille savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, et Light le devinerait une fois qu'elle aurait parfaitement ouvert les yeux et pris du recul sur leur situation.

Le soldat fit la moue et reporta son attention sur les vaguelettes à ses pieds qui reflétaient la dualité de ses sentiments. Oui, elle était consciente que tout ceci avait un sens complètement différent pour Fang, c'était normal puisqu'elle y avait vécu, et elle n'était pas en droit de comparer sa propre vision à la sienne. D'un côté, elle respectait cela, mais de l'autre, c'était tellement important pour la pulsienne. C'était ses sentiments, ses origines, c'était en majeure partie ce qui faisait d'elle la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Etait-ce trop demander que d'essayer de comprendre son monde ? D'être…une partie de celui-ci ? Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? N'était-elle pas assez digne ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas une pulsienne ? Lightning étouffa un grognement. Tout ceci était complètement stupide. Ça n'avait rien à voir, et elle le savait pertinemment. Pourtant, même si sa raison lui indiquait clairement le contraire, cette négation lui fit mal au cœur. Elle se renfrogna mais peinait à nuancer l'évidence, surtout à cause de l'attachement particulier qu'elle venait d'y porter. Elles retournèrent s'asseoir sur le sable, s'installant cette fois plus près de l'eau.

« Je t'ai déjà raconté comment j'étais devenue une l'Cie ? Je veux dire, il y a plus de 500 ans. » Demanda la brune d'une voix calme et douce.

Elle faillit sursauter. Face à cette tournure, elle se sentit complètement idiote. Elle effaça néanmoins les malédictions qui trottaient dans son esprit et se concentra pleinement sur la discussion. Sans relever son regard, elle secoua la tête négativement. Fang lâcha un soupir amusé en examinant son interlocutrice, qu'elle devinait troublée sans en savoir précisément la cause. Lightning lui renvoya son regard et fronça les sourcils, demandant une explication à cette analyse poussée.

« T'en penses quoi ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi laissa dériver ses yeux et son esprit. Elle inspira et expira l'air de ses poumons avec force, dénotant ainsi son état de concentration. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle savait de cet endroit, de la vie et de la guerre qui s'y animaient, et surtout de Fang.

« Tu t'es portée volontaire. » Conclut-elle après plusieurs secondes silencieuses.

« Exact. »

Ce fut au tour de la brune de plonger dans le silence et de baisser la tête, s'attardant distraitement sur le bord de l'eau. Elle contempla ensuite l'horizon, et Lightning ne la quitta plus des yeux.

« Notre ville venait juste d'être attaquée. Enfin, elle avait quasiment été rasée. Vanille et moi étions les seules survivantes. Nous n'étions que des gamines. »

Techniquement, leur âge était être le même à l'époque, mais elles étaient alors trop jeunes, beaucoup trop jeunes, elles n'avaient rien vu, elles étaient habituées au calme des champs pulsiens et à la familiarité des habitants. L'horreur du conflit avait taché de sang leurs yeux remplis d'innocence.

« J'ai décidé de devenir une l'Cie. Je voulais mettre un terme à cette stupide guerre, j'étais prête à faire couler le sang de l'ennemi, et j'étais prête à en payer le prix. »

Elle était incroyablement calme, mais Lightning remarqua qu'elle serrait les dents. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'en apercevait. Il y avait toujours eu un feu dévorant, nocif, tapi dans son cœur et prompt à embraser la moindre partie de son être. Attisé dans son enfance, il était si ardent que même après une stase cristalline de plus de cinq cent ans, il la rongeait encore. La haine. Quand elle avait rencontré Fang, il n'importait à cette dernière qu'une seule Tâche : sauver Vanille. Elle se fichait éperdument de Cocoon comme de Pulse, elle lui avait dit. Heureusement, les évènements avaient révélé la nature profonde de son cœur. Mais quelque part, enfouies dans les abysses de son esprit et marquée dans sa chair, résidaient encore des piques malsaines de haine. Peut-être qu'elle n'en était pas consciente, peut-être qu'elle les combattait. Le temps finirait par les effacer, Lightning en était persuadée. En attendant, son cœur cogna avec plus de force contre sa cage thoracique. Elle ressentait l'envie d'aider la pulsienne à surmonter ses propres blessures. Etonnée par ses propres élans, elle fut submergée par une intense vague de chaleur. Fang, à des lieues de son présent, poursuivit son récit et accapara de nouveau l'attention du soldat. Comme toujours, elle essayait de dissimuler l'importance de ses propos sous une légèreté désinvolte.

« Alors nous sommes entrées dans le temple d'Anima, et les trois prêtres nous ont guidé vers la chambre du fal'Cie, au travers de prières et d'évaluations idiotes sans lesquelles on ne pouvait passer les portes. J'étais déterminée à le voir, à voir celui que tous craignaient et admiraient. Je voulais qu'il réponde à ce que j'allais lui dire, qu'il s'explique. En haut des marches, ils y avaient dix prêtres armés d'une lance. Ils ont empêché Vanille de continuer. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. »

Elle rit doucement en suivant mentalement le déroulement de ce souvenir précis.

« Je l'ai rassurée, je lui ai dit qu'elle devait pas s'inquiéter, que c'était moi qui allait devenir une l'Cie, pas elle. … Quand la porte de la chambre s'est ouverte, je me suis allée au devant d'Anima et je lui ai crié dessus. Ils ont essayé de me retenir, mais ils étaient faibles. Je l'ai traité d'idiot, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'allait pas se battre comme tout le monde. Je lui ai dit "_Encore combien de l'Cie doivent devenir des Cie'th, alors que tu restes ici à ne rien faire ? Combien de maisons doivent encore être détruites pendant que tes amis ne font rien d'autre que de creuser des trous !_". »

Fang sourit, Lightning l'imita et lâcha un petit soupir, faussement amusé mais léger, comme s'il pouvait défaire la tension que tissait le récit de la pulsienne. Néanmoins elle la reconnaissait bien là. Voyant que la brune restait silencieuse, elle raffermit leur contact, lui indiquant silencieusement qu'elle n'était pas obligée de continuer. Pourtant elle reprit d'une voix plus grave.

« J'ai pris une de leur lance et je les ai gardé à distance le temps de poursuivre mes reproches. Mais comme Anima ne réagissait pas, les prêtres se sont moqués de nous, nous ont insultées. Il y en avait un, avec une robe rouge, il a dit qu'on gardait les orphelines comme nous dans le seul but d'en faire des l'Cie. Ça…ça m'a tellement énervé. De quel droit nous prenait-il de haut ? Tout ça parce qu'il était persuadé de servir un dieu et qu'il passait sa journée à prier alors que ça ne changeait rien ! »

« Fang, tu n'es… »

« Je lui ai enfoncé ma lance dans l'estomac. Je…je voulais juste qu'il se taise. J'étais complètement emportée par la rage. Je les détestais, eux et leurs stupides entités. Je me suis lancée sur Anima en lui disant que tout était de sa faute. Mais il m'a envoyé valsé comme si je n'étais rien. Les autres prêtres se sont jetées sur moi, puis, ils ont levé leur lance, lentement. Et Vanille s'est interposée. Pour racheter mes péchés, elle leur a demandé de faire aussi d'elle une l'Cie. Ils ont accepté. »

Elle garda quelques détails pour elle, notamment les mots échangés avec la petite rousse. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé son histoire, elle tourna la tête vers son vis-à-vis.

« Ils étaient sans doute loin d'imaginer que ce serait moi qui deviendrais Ragnarok et percerais l'enveloppe de Cocoon… » Fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur peu convaincant.

Alors que son regard de jade glissait sur l'onde bleue, elle sentit se dérober la main qu'elle tenait. La seconde suivante Lightning appuyait brusquement sur son épaule gauche pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Fang fut frappée par la détermination imprimée dans ces iris clairs qu'elle chérissait chaque fois plus. Son souffle s'était raccourci, les traits de son visage étaient légèrement tendus, elle semblait avoir pris cette révélation très à cœur, à son étonnement. Leur échange visuel se prolongea durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

« Nous avons tous nos faiblesses. Mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu n'as pas le droit de te blâmer pour les faiblesses des autres. »

Fang esquissa un sourire devant le ton de la blonde, tellement sérieux, à la fois ferme et incontournable comme si elle haranguait ses soldats, mais profondément doux, comme elle le ferait avec sa sœur ou quelqu'un d'aussi proche.

« Ouais, je sais. » Confia-t-elle.

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête mais des doigts fins attrapèrent délicatement sa mâchoire pour la faire pivoter. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'être surprise que des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. La main pâle qui tenait son épaule glissa rapidement jusqu'à son cou. L'air chaud qu'elle expira dans un élan de satisfaction caressa leur visage. Elle se pencha en arrière et prit appui sur sa main gauche, entraînant la blonde à suivre le mouvement et avancer tout son corps. Fang entoura la taille du soldat de son bras disponible et l'attira à elle. Lightning se positionna à cheval sur la pulsienne, puis recula son visage.

« J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. »

« Tch. » Fit-elle en étreignant la nuque de la brune de ses deux mains.

Fang scella à nouveau leurs lèvres d'une approche plus prononcée, moins délicate que la précédente, puis se retira une seconde avant de le refaire. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, arrachant un grognement de frustration à sa compagne qui s'empara de sa joue gauche pour l'empêcher de s'esquiver. Les lèvres de son soldat étaient tellement douces, comme si elles renfermaient une certaine timidité, rapidement effacée par leur évidente avidité. Et elles avaient vraiment la saveur d'une Charmeuse. Lightning lui mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à se dérober, ce qui n'était certainement pas dans les intentions de la pulsienne. Elle réalisa soudainement que la militaire avait dû elle aussi faire preuve de retenue. Certes, elle savait déjà que son lieutenant en avait eu envie, mais à ce point, elle ne l'avait pas pensé. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et vint chercher la langue de sa camarade qui céda dans un petit gémissement. La chaleur se propageait dans leurs membres avec une douce fébrilité, telle une caresse tendre, et embrasait tout leur corps d'une excitation croissante. Elle se diffusait avec plus d'intensité à chaque vague, doublant cette incroyable sensation de plaisir. Fang mit un terme à cet échange, contre son gré, car une chose impérative lui était revenue à l'esprit. Lightning se pencha pour combler le manque qu'elle venait de créer mais elle s'esquiva en s'appuyant contre son front, sachant pertinemment que si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant elle le regretterait. Leur souffle court rendu rauque par le désir soulevait leur poitrine d'un même mouvement. Il semblait être le seul autre occupant de la petite bulle qu'elles avaient créée.

« Je suis désolée. » S'exclama la pulsienne avant que sa compagne ne lui réclame une explication.

Elle effleura le nez de la blonde du bout du sien et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres délicieuses. La jeune femme l'embrassa à son tour et chercha satisfaction au sein de sa bouche. Fang se recula de nouveau avant que le baiser s'enhardisse. Elle voulait être sûre que tout soit clair pour Lightning, qu'elle prenne la peine de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. C'était important.

« Je suis désolée pour l'autre soir, chez Serah. »

Cette fois le lieutenant ne repartit pas à l'assaut. Elle s'arrêta et observa la pulsienne en silence, avec son habituelle insensibilité apparente. Fang qui s'excusait, c'était une première. La seule fois où elle avait dit qu'elle était désolée était le jour où elle avait mis sa moto volante en pièces. Et encore, Lightning était persuadée qu'elle ne le pensait pas aussi sincèrement. La scène lui revint en mémoire. Elle resta silencieuse, attisant une seconde la crainte de sa compagne, puis rétorqua malicieusement.

« Tu n'as pas porté plainte pour coups et blessures, donc je suppose que je peux te pardonner. »

Devant cette réponse joueuse, une façon détournée de s'excuser, la brune dévoila un large sourire carnassier avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres qu'elle désirait si ardemment posséder. Le soldat fut encore surprise par le plaisir procuré par ce simple contact qui refit immédiatement jaillir une flamme ravageuse des braises qui brûlaient en son bas ventre. Avec un étrange sentiment vacillant entre l'agrément et la crainte, elle se rendit compte que plus cela continuerait, plus elle serait dépendante de Fang, plus elle serait soumise à leurs échanges, en particulier charnels.

« Tu supposes ? Je peux encore le faire. »

« Il n'y a aucune preuve. Personne ne témoignera. C'est ta parole contre la mienne. » Rétorqua-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Parfois je me réveille la nuit parce que ma joue me fait encore mal. » Affirma la chasseresse d'une voix enchanteresse, sans rompre la cadence.

« N'importe quoi. Tu n'oserais pas. »

« Ça reste à voir… »

Pour appuyer ses paroles malicieuses, elle changea de tactique. Elle bascula en avant, allongeant délicatement sa partenaire sur le dos et se positionnant au dessus d'elle d'un même mouvement. Aussitôt elle sentit les cuisses de la blonde entourer ses hanches et l'attirer pour unir leur corps. Fang ricana, la faisant rougir de sa propre audace, sans pour autant cesser de dévorer ces lèvres au goût exquis. Cette dernière la tenait toujours par la taille, tandis que son autre avant-bras prenait appui sur le sable à gauche de sa tête. A la fois intimidée et envieuse de cette position dominante, elle n'osa finalement pas inverser la tendance, du moins pas pour l'instant. La pulsienne, ravie de sa petite manœuvre, entreprit de défaire les boucles de son manteau. Lightning se crispa sensiblement. La brune sépara leurs lèvres, créant un besoin qui devenait chaque fois plus impératif. Elle s'attaqua à la fermeture éclair de son haut tout en énonçant ses conditions d'une voix terriblement suave qui fit frémir sa partenaire.

« Si tu fais tout ce que je te demande… »

Sur la peau de lune du soldat, elle traça de ses lèvres aventureuses un sillon de flammes ardentes allant de son cou à la naissance de sa poitrine. La jeune femme se cambra et se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure sans parvenir à retenir un gémissement. Fière, la brune ne cacha pas son sourire.

« …je ne porterais pas plainte. » Lui susurra-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle explora son cou d'albâtre avec plus d'attention, tâtant la moindre parcelle de cette peau plus douce que celle d'un nourrisson. Elle était tellement parfaite. Mais elle se permit tout de même de l'imprimer d'une vive marque possessive qui fit grogner sa partenaire. Elle libéra sa taille pour venir découvrir la peau nouvellement dégagée, la parcourant avec langueur. La main droite de la jeune femme tomba pour se raccrocher fermement à son sari alors que l'autre saisissait ses cheveux en bataille.

Il était trop tard, Lightning était incapable de se récrier, ni même de songer à arrêter. De toute façon, elle n'en avait plus envie. Au cours de son premier périple, sa quête de vérité et de délivrance, qui avait fait du retour de sa sœur l'ultime récompense, lui avait appris que tout pouvait basculer en un clin d'œil. Et puis, elle avait, comme tous les autres, plus ou moins enterré cette histoire. Mais tout le chemin parcouru de Mah'habara à Oerba lui avait rappelé cette effrayante réalité. Elle avait failli mourir. A vrai dire si elle avait encore la vie sauve, c'était grâce à Fang, même si cette dernière ne le voyait certainement pas de cet œil. Alors elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se poser des questions, qu'elle cesse d'attendre ou elle allait passer à côté. Attendre quoi d'ailleurs ? D'être sûre ? Sûre de quoi ? Elle était sûre qu'elle ne perdrait la pulsienne pour rien au monde. Elle était sûre de vouloir faire partie intégrante de sa vie. Elle était sûre qu'elle la voulait, et pour elle seule. C'était amplement suffisant.

La tension qui habitait encore ses muscles se relâcha, et elle s'abandonna totalement au plaisir que lui procurait la brune. Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait accepter tous ses petits caprices sans broncher. Prenant appui sur ses mains, elle fit basculer leur corps sur la droite. Sa blessure au bras la tirailla mais elle n'en eut cure. Surprise, sa compagne ne put riposter et perdit donc sa position dominante. Lightning emprisonna ses poignets à la hauteur de sa tête, de chaque côté. Fang lâcha un grognement de profonde frustration. Non seulement elle avait perdu l'avantage, mais en plus les lèvres de sa compagne étaient hors de portée. Elle était incapable de calmer sa respiration ou simplement de se concentrer. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi sourit.

« Je ne marche pas au chantage. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

La pulsienne força sur l'étau qui l'immobilisait, en vain. Son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil narquois qui affirmait ses dires et sa victoire. Mais elle refusait de s'avouer vaincue, même si Lightning la tenait fermement. Elle allait devoir attendre une occasion. Le soldat effleura les lèvres de la brune dont le souffle impatient caressait son visage pâle et s'infiltrait à même sa gorge, source particulière de délice. Prenant tout son temps, elle dériva suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, déposant quelques précieux baisers juste en dessous. Elle sentit la brune s'agiter sous elle, aussi elle poussa le vice en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Elle passa sa langue sur ces lèvres gonflées de désir, comme pour s'imprégner encore une fois de leur parfum légèrement sucré.

« Aaarrh Light bordel ! »

L'intéressée rit doucement, provoquant encore une source de jouissance pour les sens de sa compagne, puis répondit à sa supplique. Elle réunit leurs lèvres et engagea un baiser fiévreux, passionné, où leur souffle fébrile parvenait difficilement à se frayer une place, intervenant par saccades exaltantes. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle relâcha sa prise, mais Fang n'en profita pas, elle se délectait bien trop de cet échange pour oser en gaspiller une seconde. Elle dégagea tout de même ses mains, laissant ses geôlières reposer sur le sable, et retira le manteau du soldat avec précipitation. Elle prit possession des hanches de sa partenaire, si soigneusement soulignées, et les joignit aux siennes. Sa jambe la frôlait sensuellement. De sa main gauche elle s'empara du visage de la blonde. Elle remonta l'autre sous son haut le long de sa colonne vertébrale, savourant la suavité de cette peau de lait et la sensualité de cette courbe décrite. Elle s'arrêta à la rencontre de son sous-vêtement, redescendit légèrement et resta à cette place plus que confortable. Le soldat se redressa légèrement pour déboucler la ceinture de la pulsienne. Elle libéra le haut de sa tunique, qu'elle avait inconsciemment étudié de nombreuses fois, laissant place à une brassière noire qui découvrait ses abdominaux finement dessinés. Elles brisèrent cette union pour reprendre leur respiration. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond rosi en profita pour détailler le corps sous elle une nouvelle fois. Elle s'attarda avec amertume sur les marques révélant la chair tailladée de ses épaules. Fang vint chercher son regard pour la détourner de cette vision et l'embrassa, redonnant une décharge électrique à son cœur qui battait à un rythme déjà effréné. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter comme s'il cherchait vainement à retenir le ravissement qui l'habitait.

Le baiser se fit plus tendre, leur laissant pleinement le temps de partager et de ressentir cette nouvelle chose qui les unissait. Lightning posa son front aussi bouillant que son corps sur celui de sa compagne, et expira lourdement, comme si elle demandait une pause. Mais quand Fang plongea son regard dans le sien, elle comprit le message. Fini le jeu désormais, tout était purement sincère. Après avoir laissé filer leurs sentiments dans tout Oerba, elles venaient de relâcher le désir qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre. Mais son soldat ne voulait pas brûler les étapes. Elles auraient tout le temps de se découvrir désormais. En réponse à cette proposition muette, Fang se tourna sur son côté gauche pour ne pas abîmer le bras de la jeune femme qu'elle entraîna dans le mouvement. Elle la serra contre elle, gardant leur front et l'extrémité de leur nez en contact direct. Leurs jambes nues se mêlèrent, d'abord d'un frôlement timide, puis d'une véritable accroche qui traduisait leur envie de possession. La main gauche de la blonde reposait sur son ventre, l'autre sur sa poitrine. Elle délaissa sa taille pour repousser une mèche rose qui la dissimulait partiellement. Lentement, elle caressa son visage somptueux du bout des doigts, soulignant le moindre de ses traits, s'attardant sur ses pommettes et sur ses lèvres. Puis elle plongea ses yeux d'un vert lagon dans la calme rivière d'eau douce qui s'étendait devant elle. Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation elles fermèrent les yeux, profitant simplement de cette chaleur et émotion qu'elles savaient leurs et uniques.

_-Le temps poursuit sa course. Sur la route de l'avenir, on retombe parfois dans le passé._

Le soleil avait largement décliné lorsque Lightning se redressa sur un coude. Elle plissa les yeux afin de filtrer moins de lumière puis embrasser la plage d'un regard plus vif, faisant appel à ses souvenirs. Elle entendait le souffle régulier de sa compagne aussi bien qu'elle le sentait éclairer son visage avec allégresse. La poitrine de la brune se soulevait lentement. Son bras droit reposait finalement sur la hanche pâle de la blonde tandis que l'autre était repliée contre son propre torse. Fang s'était endormie. Elle l'observa en silence durant plusieurs minutes, passant parfois ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux d'ébène, détachant presque chacune de ses mèches en savourant ce contact fugace, ou caressant son visage paisible. Elle déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez puis dégagea soigneusement sa jambe gauche de leur étreinte. En prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son amante, elle tira de sa sacoche un pétale de rose jaune soufre. Elle le porta à son visage et inspira, laissant l'odeur de la pulsienne envahir tout son être. Elle admira ensuite le petit végétal logé au creux de sa paume, qu'elle leva afin que les derniers rayons de soleil le parent de leur reflet crépusculaire. Elle sourit. La beauté de cette fleur et ses propriétés exceptionnelles ne valaient rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle souffla dessus, laissant l'air de ses poumons l'emporter où bon lui semblait. Elle n'en avait plus besoin. Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, la jeune femme contre elle remua avec un faible gémissement, ce qui ravit le sourire de Lightning.

« Fang... »

« Je sais, il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »


End file.
